A Pirate's Love - Part Two
by Twisty87
Summary: Maura Isles is kidnapped by ruthless pirates and held captive by the Rizzoli siblings...but will she make it back home to her fiancee or will the ill tempered Jane Rizzoli capture her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, a heads up that the sections with Casey, Richard and Garrett are written somewhat behind the events of what is happening with Jane and Maura. E.g the wild weather that hit Casey and the crew setting them back a couple of days was the same weather that hit Jane's island and destroyed the cottage, hurting Maura. Jack Thatch will be back in the story but only a little and it will just be where him and his crew are before they sailed on to Havana and found Jane there. Hope I am not confusing anyone :)  
><strong>

**And please don't read two without reading part one first! **

**Chapter **- Recovery**Fifty-One Continued**

They both ate in awkward silence; Maura perched nervously on the lounge, Jane lying in bed. Neither of them initiated any eye contact until their food was eaten and then it was Jane who had looked to Maura.

"Thanks fer th' food." She said solemnly, struggling to keep awake.

"You're welcome," Maura whispered, warmed by Jane's thanks, "What did…do you want to talk to me about?"

"What be th' matter?"

Maura dreaded the question, as she knew she was unable to lie yet she couldn't possibly tell Jane of the feelings and sensations she had experienced when she had seen her unclothed. What would she think? However, Maura was not to know Jane was experiencing similar reactions when Maura had seen her naked, for she had hid them well behind a stoic appearance.

"I…I uh…would rather not say, but I will be okay." She looked at Jane willing her not to say anything else or question her answer but Jane was having none of it, even in her tired state.

"Do ye miss homeport?"

Maura sighed audibly grateful Jane hadn't suspected what was upsetting her more than missing home.

"Yes I do, very much. But why are you asking me that?"

_Yes why be I askin' ye that?_

"Just wanted t' know th' reason fer yer tears."

Maura was perplexed that Jane was pushing the matter and was almost ready to tell her the actual reason for her sadness simply to be able to confide in someone.

"Thank you."

"Fer what?" Jane raised a brow.

"For caring."

Jane was taken aback by Maura's reply, wondering if that had been the reason; she asked the question, because she was beginning to care. But she shoved the thought away just as quickly and lay down, covering herself up with the covers and Maura stood to cover her with the lion pelt, watching Jane's eyes open and close sluggishly. She sat down beside her, wanting to be close to her strength as she felt close to tears. Jane was the source of her dilemmas and confusing feelings yet she didn't want to be far from her right now, she needed to draw strength from her to help sort out her emotions. Even almost asleep Jane excluded stability.

"Jane?"

"Mmm…"

Maura placed her hand gently on her forehead to check for fever and while it was hot, Maura knew it wasn't from fever only Jane's normal body temperature; she was like a warm furnace. Jane was almost asleep when she surprised her.

"I be sorry."

Maura impulsively lent forward closer to Jane.

"Why?"

"For leavin' ye th' other day an' nay lettin' ye know I be goin' hunting."

Jane's gentler behavior was only confusing Maura even more, yet it warmed her all the same.

"Jane you don't have to tell me where you're going."

"Aye but I do", she rasped softly before reaching up to cup Maura's cheek with a calloused hand making her stiffen apprehensively. Jane stared at her pointedly with sleepy brown eyes and Maura felt trapped in her gaze unable to move even an inch. She began slowly stroking her thumb behind Maura's left ear and she shivered softly and lifted her hand to cover Jane's without thought, it was warm and firm under her smaller, softer one.

"I don't understand," She breathed quietly.

"Neither do I lass."

Maura just stared at her at a complete loss and watched as she fell asleep. Her grip loosened on her cheek and Maura gently placed her hand back on top her chest and was about to let go but Jane's grip tightened reflexively and before Maura knew what was happening Jane pulled her down beside her effortlessly and covered her with a heavy arm. Maura was thrilled more than shocked by the suddenness of Jane's actions and waited in anticipation for something to happen. However when nothing did happen she found herself disappointed and when she realized the fact she was hoping Jane would do more she felt terribly guilty.

"Sleep," Jane gruffed.

"I'm not tired."

"Don`t b'lieve ye."

"Jane."

But Jane didn't let up her hold on Maura and she too drifted off into a deep sleep wondering how Jane knew she was tired even before she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Captain Casey Jones of the United States Navy pulled the spyglass away from his blue eye and frowned deeply, the sun was setting on another day of fruitless searching and he was growing beyond impatient. Slamming his open palm upon the polished wood of his ship, the _USS Independence_, which he kept in pristine condition, he closed his spyglass and headed down from the bow in search of Richard Isles and Garrett Fairfield. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news and tell Richard that the chances of finding his daughter alive and well were slim to none but he would search the entire Atlantic and Pacific oceans gladly if Richard asked him to. He hadn't made it this far in his distinguished career by giving up when the odds were against him, in fact situations like this when people he knew and cared about where in danger only made him more determined to keep pushing forward until answers were found. He had known Richard Isles since he was a young lad as his own father was a good friend of Judge Paddington and Paddington knew Richard Isles. He remembered the first time himself and Richard had been introduced at a festive Christmas party many years before. Judges, politicians, lawyers, navy men, and army men anyone who was important or held high status was there along with their wives and families. It was the night Casey had met Maura Isles for the first time and he remembered it like it was yesterday even though he was now twenty years older.

She had been seventeen and innocently beautiful, himself a dashing twenty year old just beginning his career in the Navy. He had first been introduced to the infamous Richard whom had immediately as was a longstanding habit of his, took Casey under his wing. At the time, Richard found Casey's dedication and hard working attitude akin to his when he was that age, Casey was serious beyond his years and the two had bonded over the years like father and son. However, when Casey had been introduced to Maura that night he had felt light headed and enchanted by the mere sight of her before words were even spoken between them. Casey might have been courageous man even back then but when it came to women, he was a shy and intimidated boy. He had been enamored by the fact she seemed as shy and awkward as he had been, neither of them able to hold a conversation for an extended period due to a lack of knowing what to say. However, she did not seem like any of the other young women at the party that night, he could sense she was highly intelligent, and thought that if they could just get past their initial nervousness that they would be able to engage in quite challenging and interesting conversation together. However even all these years later Casey Jones one of the most esteemed and well-known gentlemen in the United States Navy who had fought many a war and captured and taken many a ruthless pirate to the gallows was still timid around Maura. He was unable to tell her of his true feelings for her even though it was too late and she was engaged to another. Even Richard did not know of the love he held for his only daughter.

Therefore, it was with utter shock and devastation that he received a letter from Richard two weeks ago, detailing Maura's kidnapping and Richards insistence that he come help her fiance Garrett and himself find her. A whirlwind of emotions had seized Casey over the couple of weeks since that day. He had been and still was anguished over Maura's kidnapping and heavyhearted at the news she was engaged to be married even though they had not seen each other in years and Casey knew she would not stay unwed forever. He had been pardoned from his duties of hunting down a pirate by the name of Jason Delaware and instead commissioned by the head of the Navy as the captain solely in charge of finding Maura Isles and bringing justice to all those involved in her merciless kidnapping. He had obtained his official commission three days after he had received word from Richard and had then spent the next couple of days preparing and sourcing those of whom he trusted to join him if they were willing. He had left Fort Sheppard with a fleet consisting of Captain Elijah Thomas and _USS Vermont_ a 74 cannon frigate, Captain Henry Quaker and _USS Cumberland_ a 50 cannon frigate, James Parker and _USS Cyane_ a 22 cannon sloop, and last but not least Michael Young and _USS Tioga_ a small gunboat. These men were men whom he trusted with his life and none of them had objected to his plea of assistance. It had taken only a couple of days for the fleet to sail from Washington to the main port of Boston as they had sailed without pause through the nights as well as the days. Casey was fierce with worry for Maura and had been shocked and deeply troubled by the sad news he had been given the night of his arrival in Boston. Richard and Maura's fiance Garrett had met him at the docks; they had been visiting there regularly in the hopes of Casey's swift arrival. He had been welcomed grimly with the information that only days before Judge Paddington's daughter Kristen had been discovered beaten, raped and disemboweled hanging next to the rotting, crow ravaged corpse of Charles Vane.

Needless to say the Judge and his wife Julie were devastated and grief stricken over the ghastly murder of their only daughter. Richard explained to Casey with tears in his eyes as the two of them sat quietly in his study that night that he had been at Paddington's estate when he had received word. Julie had screamed in agony before fainting while David Paddington wept openly and unashamedly in Richards rough embrace, their bond even stronger due to their shared losses. Perhaps the worst part for the Judge was the fact that his daughter's murderers had yet to be identified and captured, all that was known was the assumption that one or more of Charles Vanes men were responsible, but so far none of them had been found. In honor of Kristen Paddington, Casey had visited the Judge before leaving Boston and asked his permission to find out who had so evilly taken Kristen's life away from them. He did not know her personally, but wanted to out of respect for David and the friendship he and his father shared.

So it was now, a week later after leaving Boston that Casey found Richard and Garrett below deck, heads bowed together and talking quietly. One of the first things that had struck Casey seeing Richard again after all these years was how old and drained he appeared. His broad, muscled shoulders hung dejectedly while his face was drawn with dark circles under his eyes, eyes that held pain, anger, and had lost their vibrancy. The grey in his thick hair and beard had taken over and all in all the agony of losing his daughter had transformed him truly into an old man. Casey looked to Garrett and frowned, he had disliked the man instantaneously upon their meeting for the first time a week ago and it was not only due to the fact he was Maura's fiance. There was just something about the man Casey didn't trust and he had yet to figure out why although it appeared Garrett's dislike for Casey was mutual. However Casey was not concerned by the man's dislike for him, he had more pressing an important business instead of worrying what one man thought of him.

"Excuse me Richard."

Richard stopped talking to Garrett and raised his weary head, "Sorry to interrupt but I would like to speak with you a moment when you have time."

Garrett looked peeved by the intrusion but Casey ignored him, "Of course my boy I shall join you above deck shortly."

Casey nodded and went back above deck, and began pacing absentmindedly across the scrubbed floorboards, broad hands behind his back. None of them had any useful clues or leads into Maura's disappearance, which reduced them to grasping feebly for something to go on and it frustrated Casey more than he admitted to Richard or any of his men for that matter. Richard had told him everything he knew, including little James Lewis's involvement in her kidnapping and had showed him the building where she had been kidnapped but that was all they knew. Richard explained his and Garrett's attempts to find information or the whereabouts of any of Charles Vanes men but nothing had been forthcoming so the three of them had decided unanimously that they needed to broaden their search. Casey held his worry and concern for Maura deep inside and bared it alone, but would not let it over run his mind or his ability to source out information that would be useful to them. He needed to stay sharp, alert, focused for Maura's sake, and refused to think the worst. But Casey had no idea that in the weeks to come he would once again be facing his greatest and most cunning enemy.

Richard interrupted his pacing and Casey turned to him, keeping his sadness for his friend hidden, it would do the man no good if he saw it, Casey needed to be strong, commanding and keep things under control.

"What is it Casey?"

Casey eyed the cigar between Richards lips distastefully, he didn't care for them at all but it seemed as though Richard was hardly without one the entire week and his fingers and teeth had begun to stain more so.

"Are you sure you're willing to sail to Havana without first stopping at San Juan and in particular Nassau? You know yourself these are well populated pirate hideouts."

Richard sighed wearily and rubbed at his temples in an attempt to settle the headache that was forming, "I think its best we go to Havana, we can source information without stirring up interest, we need to keep everything to secrecy lest word gets back to those who took Maura."

"But we can do this at both San Juan and Nassau Richard; pirates are forbidden in Havana, what are the odds we will find any there?"

"Slim to none I know Casey but it's worth a try damn it, Garrett agrees."

Casey clenched his jaw tight in frustration, "What does he know of these waters Richard? I am a Navy captain, I have sailed them many times, why write to me for assistance if you are not willing to take it?"

This had been there ongoing problem for a couple of days now and even though Casey had the authority to sail wherever he thought best he wanted Richard to see the sense in his proposal and agree with it as he didn't wish for them to go against each other. The more time they spent wasting could be detrimental to finding Maura alive.

"I am taking your assistance goddammit!" Richard roared uncharacteristically and turned away from Casey to look out over the choppy seas.

"I'm sorry my boy, that was uncalled for," He spoke quietly, shoulders hunched over despondently, the grief in his heart knowing no end. Casey knew he was speaking out of grief and longing for his daughter and paid no attention to his outburst for his rage was not meant for him but for those who had taken Maura.

"Never mind Richard," he said coming to stand beside him starboard side, watching the other ships sail beside his own, "I just think it would be a great folly to pass by Nassau without spending a little time there to ask around quietly, as I have told you I have contacts."

Richard glanced sideways at Casey, resplendent in his blue-jacketed naval uniform with gold buttons and embroidered lace, and crisp white breaches, he was a handsome, courageous man and Richard respected him greatly.

"You know it's the wise thing to do Richard so why are you fighting me on this?"

"Garrett is her fiance I have to respect his wishes also."

"Christ sakes Richard this is Maura we are talking about, your daughter! If it comes down to it I have full authority of my ship and its destination and I am going to Nassau first whether you agree with me or not, I will not have Maura's life in anymore jeopardy due to an ignorant buffoon who wishes to only have his way!"

"Watch the way you speak of him Casey, Garrett's a fine man."

"If you say so. We are about half a week away from Nassau from my earlier calculations." Casey was done talking about Garrett's wishes.

"Okay do as you must. I know Garrett knows very little of the seas as you do but the man is devastated I am just trying to give him some semblance of control back."

"At the expense of your own flesh and blood Richard?"

Richard however had no answer or explanation to give Casey but his words had finally registered with him and he was mortified and disgusted he was putting Garrett's wishes before his own daughter's safety.

"Good God what is wrong with me?" Richard spat out harshly.

"Nothing Richard, I don't think either of you are thinking clearly because of your grief, that's a normal reaction."

"It's been three weeks, I miss her so much," he rasped, and Casey stood quietly beside him, a strong hand on his shoulder giving him what comfort he could.

"We will find her, don't give up hope."

"I wish I could believe you but I keep thinking of Kristen and oh God Casey I picture Maura ending up the same way."

"Don't think that way, you can't, you have to stay positive. Do it for her."

"And how am I supposed to stop thinking the worst?"

"Think of her home, the both of you reunited; don't let anything else enter your mind. She will be okay Richard, you have to believe it."

Casey left him alone then to take over from his second in command and set a course for Nassau, however the next day brought with it unexpected wild weather which set them back a couple of days. After the rains had passed Casey and his men spent a whole day altering the appearance of _USS Independence_ from a Navy ship to a pirate ship, as only he would sail close enough to Nassau. If the entire naval fleet where to suddenly appear at Nassau the pirates would scatter and disappear, there was no chance in hell they would disclose information to the Navy. Therefore, Casey would pose as a pirate as he had done many times in the past, go ashore alone, and scour the bars and whorehouses keeping an ear out for word of Maura. Pirates could not help but brag of their exploits and Casey was counting on those who had taken Maura to be no different. However, in the instance his plan backfired he would check in with one of his contacts, a man by the name of Eric Walker, a spy for the Navy whom posed as a pirate and filtered information via ship of various pirate activities. Perhaps Eric had knowledge on Maura's whereabouts that had not yet reached Boston.

They were a day's sailing away from Nassau when Richard broke the news to Garrett of their plans to visit Nassau and he was furious and left Richard below deck, storming above in search of Casey. He found him behind the wheel and it angered Garrett this man was taking such liberties with his fiances life.

"You! What do you think you are doing?" Garrett hissed, pointing a long finger at Casey accusingly.

Casey glanced at Garrett in frustration, undoubtedly Richard had told him of their change in plans.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, don't play dumb with me, Maura is my fiance and I think it best we sail straight to Havana, and my future father in law just so happened to agree with me until you changed his mind."

"Pardon my frankness but it seems as though you are more interested in having your way over any concern you may have for Maura."

"How dare you!" Garrett clenched his fists and stepped closer to Casey, anger in the depths of bluish eyes, but Casey stopped him temporarily with his words, "Do you really think it's wise to assault a captain of the United States Navy?"

"I don't give a damn who you are; you are endangering my future wife's life!"

Casey was quickly losing patience for this man's accusations, "With all due respect I know these waters and their inhabitants better than you, and I mean no harm towards Maura."

"It's Miss Isles to you," Garrett seethed, spittle flying from his mouth, "And I don't care for all your naval experience, we will sail to Havana, you are wasting precious time if you go elsewhere."

_God Almighty this man must have a screw loose!_ Casey thought grimly, beginning to understand why he had taken an instant disliking to the man, he was possessive of Maura; he spoke of her as though she were his possession, not his love.

"Garrett that's enough," Richard spoke sternly from behind him, "Insulting Casey will not get Maura back."

Garrett turned angrily to Richard, "What is the matter with you? Do you not want to find your daughter?"

"Watch your mouth Garrett," Richard fumed, "All three of us care deeply for Maura in some way or another, but I believe as her father its best we go to Nassau as Casey suggests, he knows of ways to get information that we do not, what possible reason does he have to lead us astray?"

"He is merely showing off his prestigious rank and the authority he has over us, can you not see that Richard?"

"No my boy I don't, Casey has known us for twenty years he is part of our family, when you insult him you insult Maura and myself!"

"He's your family, your family! What about me? I am to be your son in law!"

"Garrett you are acting like a petulant child! Maura is my daughter and I will do what is best for her come hell or high water, if you don't like my decision I'm afraid there's nothing I can do! I will not stand here and debate with you who has the biggest claim to her, it is preposterous!"

Garrett turned back to Casey enraged, "I swear to God if any harm comes to Maura that could have been prevented while you are buggering around in Nassau or San Juan you will regret the day you met me Casey Jones!"

And with that, Garret stalked off before he hit the insolent bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

Garrett Fairfield refused to go above deck the following night to watch Casey row ashore to Nassau, instead he remained in his small but well acquainted cabin fuming to himself over the change in plans. It had not taken him long to dislike Casey Jones after their first meeting nearly two weeks ago. The strong bond he and Richard shared had irked him instantaneously but more than that he was furious that he referred and spoke so warmly and intimately about his fiance, asking question upon question about her, which Garrett thought highly inappropriate. Casey had stridden from his ship in his impeccable uniform and taken control of the situation as though he was Maura's fiance. It infuriated Garrett that Maura was so well acquainted with another man, that and the fact that she had failed to mention Casey at all led him to believe they had perhaps been a couple which made him all at once jealous of Casey and distrusting of Maura. How could she keep her relationship with this man private from him? However, Garrett in his arrogance failed to consider the prospect that Casey and Maura had only ever been friends. Maura was his fiance, his woman and no one else's, he had never known a woman like her and he wasn't going to share her with anyone he deemed unworthy. He missed her terribly, and longed for the sight of her, he wanted to rescue her from the clutches of evil and take her home to be his wife. Garrett had already sought out comfort over his loss of Maura in another woman's arms, a whores arms to be exact, but he knew Maura would understand he had needed someone to comfort him. He did not have any desire to refrain from seeing other women even once married, variety was the spice of life and he saw no problem with his choices. He loved Maura deeply and wanted her as his very own he was not a one-woman man, besides he knew of other men who had sexual liaisons with women who were not their wives. But right now, the thought of sex was far from his mind, he simply wanted to find Maura alive and well. However, Casey was taking matters into his own hands and Garrett was livid, they had no need of the man and he wished vehemently that Richard had not written to him for assistance, for both he and Richard had enough money and status to pay any other naval officer for the use of their ship. It was then Garrett suddenly had a wise idea and he smirked before shuffling through the drawers of the ornate desk he was sitting at in search of paper, and then pulled the ink pot closer to him and opened the lid to check its consistency. It flowed like thick tar and he found a quill before beginning to write down in his fancy script what had happened so far on the search for his fiance and of Captain Casey Jones uncompromising and preposterous behavior. He was not going to let the man come into their lives, endanger Maura's more so, and then walk away without being punished. He had two missions in his mind, rescuing Maura and destroying Casey's career.

**J&M**

Casey rowed ashore, his muscled shoulders bunching and aching with the effort it took to row so far alone. Sweet dripped from his forehead, down his handsome face and off his beard, staining his cotton shirt, as the weather was humid and balmy even late at night. It was not the first time he had been at Nassau posing as a pirate; in fact, he was well known around the island as Tanner Abram, with the reputation of being a fierce and dangerous man, which had not come easily or quickly. It had taken quite a few years of painstaking bonding with other pirates throughout the Caribbean and making himself known without blowing his disguise. Casey had used Tanner on numerous occasions throughout his career to gain intel and knowledge of various acts of piracy and the whereabouts of those who had committed them. As a Navy man he had learned quickly that his reputation only took him places within the Navy and that his status meant nothing to hardened criminals, they kept their mouths shut tighter than a puckered asshole when it came to talking to Casey. However, Tanner was another matter, most were only too happy to brag of their crimes and the violent acts they committed.

Where Casey was clean-shaven with neatly cropped sandy hair, Tanner was full bearded, mustached with an eye patch over his left eye and a long haired wig, which was tied with leather. Casey had been growing his beard and mustache since leaving Washington in the instance he would need to pose as Tanner. _USS Independence _had been anchored far off shore but everyone left on board besides Garrett had changed into pirate garb as well, to avoid blowing cover. Casey was starting to wonder if Garrett actually wanted to find Maura as he was being obstinate and childish about everything, the man was a jackass and Maura deserved better he thought in annoyance. As he neared closer to the shore of Nassau he could hear the lively music, singing and general rough housing and the sounds of debauchery that were brought to him on the wind. Nassau was lawless and full of corruption, stained evil by wicked men who thought of no one but themselves and Casey hated the place, but hated more so the fact that Maura could be imprisoned here. He jumped over the boat into the rough surf and it washed the sweat from his body as he worked to pull it onto the wet sand. No sooner, had he turned around a jagged dagger slipped beneath his throat and he stiffened and swallowed painfully as it bit into his neck.

"Don't move or I'll slit yer throat," A deep voice vibrated. Casey could not see who had spoken in the darkness but he knew whom the voice belonged to.

"Jace?"

The dagger pressed further into his windpipe and Casey gritted his teeth as he felt a small trail of blood trickle down his skin.

"Who th' hell be ye an' how do ye know me?"

"'Tis me, Tanner," Casey rasped around the blade, "Tanner Abram."

The dagger miraculously disappeared and Jace lit the lantern he had brought with him on patrol then pulled Casey into a rough but quick hug.

"Stone me fuckin' mother Tanner I barely recognized ye," Jace said as he let go of Casey and slapped his shoulder for good measure.

"How th' fuck be ye an' what brings ye here? God I be nearly ready t' slit yer throat ye dumb bastard." Jace bellowed laughing before spitting at the sand.

Casey punched Jace on the shoulder already having slipped into his role as Tanner and grinned wickedly, "I would be havin' liked t' be seein' ye try."

Jace flashed a glance loaded with malice Casey's way but recovered quickly but not quick enough for Casey to miss it, they were friends if that was the correct word, perhaps business partners was more suitable but only superficially, Casey knew Jace would not hesitate to eliminate him if the need arose. These pirates trusted no one and back stabbed without hesitation, they were a harsh unforgiving bunch.

"Couldn't stay away from th' place. Been in England this past year but th' weather be fuckin' miserable, always bloody rainin', I'm a man o' th' sun goddammit."

Jace just shook his dirty brown ringlets and spat once more, "Ye always be a strange fucker Tanner. But I remember ye sayin' somethin' about England an' some Earl an' his daughter come t' think o' 't. Fuck I wasn`t expectin' t' be seein' ye round here so soon tho. Come on let`s go get pissed an' ye can tell me how many lasses ye had wi' that spear between yer legs."

"My spear got plenty o' lasses, ye know th' ladies canna resist me charms."

"Ye be havin' nay changed one bit," Jace grunted as he led Casey up the beach and into the squalid town with its many miscreant inhabitants.

**J&M**

Casey remained at Nassau for two days slyly trying to source Maura's location but even that was too long for the Navy Captain as the depravity was more than his hardened senses could withstand. Townspeople rutted like dogs openly for everyone to see no matter what time of day, others staggered around drunkenly hurling abuse. Rubbish, rotting food and animal corpses littered the crude paths and those who did not live in ramshackle buildings slept wherever they fell. Whores lined every corner and consistently hounded Casey throughout his stay, rubbing themselves against him or touching him intimately, begging him for sex. There were no rules or morals on this hellish island and if this is what lawlessness brought, Casey was ever glad he lived in a structured society. There wasn't an ounce of nature or beauty to be seen any wild animal that may have lived there was long gone. However, the worst part about this island was that no one knew anything about Maura Isles, or they did and where unwilling to talk. Casey had been careful in whom he had asked of the current news and gossip that was floating around and had made himself casual about it so as not to attract suspicion but there was not a whisper of talk along the grapevine of Maura or her kidnapping. Casey had been to see Eric and was met with the same disappointing response. Little did Casey know that Jack Thatch, Benjamin and most of the late Charles Vanes crew were at Nassau and knew exactly who Maura Isles was, whom she was with but not where Jane had taken her. Jack had been immediately suspicious when Tanner had arrived out of nowhere after a year and started asking questions about a blonde haired lass every now and again. Jack had never trusted Tanner and had told Jace of his continued dislike of the man but Jace paid him no attention, which was nothing unusual, he rarely listened to anyone. Jack wanted to know why Tanner had such a sudden interest in who could only be Maura the way he described her but knew he would arouse Tanners own suspicions if he were to ask why he was after her. Instead, he told his crew to keep their mouths shut or they would be keel hauled. They moved on to Havana, much to the anger of his men, whom were enjoying themselves immensely.

Casey returned to _USS Independence _frustrated, a little embarrassed not being any the wiser about Maura, and knew he would face ridicule from Garrett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay it has taken me most of the day to write one darn chapter due to the stinking heat (not very motivating) and mainly because I have a cold, in the middle of Spring, lame! So I hope the ramblings of a snot infected brain make sense in this chapter :) **

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

When Jane awoke in the early afternoon, it was to an empty bed. Her thigh throbbed painfully and she gritted her teeth as she sat up and looked around her dark bedroom for Maura, but she was nowhere to be seen. Jane shook her head to try and clear her sleep addled mind and stood slowly, balancing most of her weight on her good leg. Limping slowly towards the bedroom door she opened it and scanned the dining room but it was empty, the house was silent and worry settled in her stomach as she hobbled towards the library where she found Maura seated on one of the lounge chairs, her back to her, head bowed forward slightly. The unwanted worry left Jane as she limped to stand behind her and rested her hands along the back of the lounge but Maura stiffened when she felt Jane's presence and Jane looked down to her lap to find she had been writing something. Jane's suspicions flared immediately and only increased into anger as Maura clutched the papers to her chest in an effort to keep them from being read. Jane reacted impulsively, not even stopping to think that Maura could be writing something else, all she assumed in her mind was that Maura was betraying her by somehow getting information off the island. It had happened before with other prisoners and it was one of the many reasons why Jane didn't trust them. However, Maura's possible betrayal hurt Jane where the others had only angered her. The fact that she had allowed herself to get to the point where Maura had the ability to hurt her made her angrier still. Jane felt as though she had been punched in the stomach.

"What be ye doin'?" She ground out, strong fingers biting into the lounge fabric.

Maura tensed more so and stood up, turning to face Jane, embarrassment and guilt plain to see on her lovely face.

She kept the papers to her chest as she spoke, "I am writing, I hope…hope you don't mind. I couldn't sleep any longer."

Jane limped around the lounge coming to face Maura and even though she was wounded, her palatable strength was not lost on Maura.

"What be ye writin'? No wait dasn't answer that I know what ye be writin'. Give me th' papers," She commanded icily and Maura started to panic, not wanting Jane to read of her confusion and mixed emotions, it was her private and intimate thoughts that she wanted no one else to see, especially not Jane.

"No...it's private."

"I said give them t' me," She hissed harshly.

"Why are you so angry Jane? What's wrong?"

Jane just scoffed, "So ye be jus' as fake as I first thought!"  
>"Jane I have no idea what you're taking about."<p>

_Please just don't take the papers off me!_

"Don't lie t' me! I know ye`re writin' homeport t' give yer father dirt on us!"

Jane lunged for the papers but Maura jumped back out of her reach and stumbled until the backs off her knees hit the window seat and Jane advanced on her but stopped when Maura half yelled from panic.

"I have done no such thing!"

She sat down in an attempt to distance herself from Jane's anger, upset Jane had immediately assumed the worst of her.

"Then why won`t ye give them t' me huh?"

"Because they are private!" Maura flared back, "I am not writing my father captain," she emphasized the word captain, "So please do not accuse me of something I have not done."

However, Jane was still hurt by the thought of her betrayal and was not going to let up just yet.

"I do nay b'lieve ye." Jane said looking down at her determinedly.

"Well I cannot help you with that, I can only tell you the truth and if you refuse to believe that there's nothing more I can do." She said resolutely, no longer wanting to be the bearer of Jane's anger and distrust.

"Stand up."

Maura did so cautiously, "I will light a fire an' ye will burn them."

Years of back stabbing and betrayal swirled though Jane's head committed at the hands of past lovers and pirates alike and although she had already shared more of herself with Maura then she had to anyone since she was a young woman, it was not easy for her to dismiss the fact that Maura could very well deceive her also.

"No I won't burn them."

"Oh ye won't hey?" Jane stepped closer to Maura until their bodies touched lightly, Jane hoped it would intimidate Maura but all it served to do was distract her instead and she had to stop herself from reaching out to pull Maura closer. They stared at one another heavily, highly aware of each others body until Maura broke the silence.

"I don't know what has happened in your past Jane or the reason why you don't trust easily, but I am not a part of your past, nor am I someone who is out to hurt you."

Jane stared at her blankly not knowing how to respond, there was sincerity and warmth to the words she had just spoken and Jane's first instinct was to pull away from her and keep her at arm's length. She didn't know whether she could really believe Maura or if it was just an act.

She pushed her hand savagely through her hand and began pacing; if it were any other, Jane would have gotten the papers by now and destroyed them. But for once, she was at war with herself, her whole life and the lives of those around her depended on what was written on the papers in Maura's hand. If it turned out they contained information about her piracy and kidnapping Jane could very well lose her life, but something inside her wanted to believe Maura's words, to accept she was telling the truth and leave it at that. Jane had no idea why she was so torn, she barely knew the woman standing before her yet she was concerned of the pain she could cause her if she refused to believe her.

"Fuck," she rasped out in exasperation before moving to stand close to Maura once more, "Don`t make me regret me decision Maura, because right now all I want t' do be t' rip them papers from yer hands an' burn them."

Maura looked up to her, meeting her gaze squarely, "I promise you what I've been writing isn't being sent home to anyone, it's not what you think it is Jane."

"Only time will tell lass."

"I won't hurt you," she said impulsively, wishing Jane would understand that was not her intention, "I want…well I would like to be a friend."

Jane scoffed mockingly, "That`s th' most ridiculous thin' I've ever heard, I think yer forgettin' who I am."

Maura plucked up what little courage she had and reached out tentatively to cup her strong face, "I don't really know much about you that is true, but I've seen enough to know you have a heart that beats with kindness under your hard exterior Jane."

She placed her other hand over Jane's heart, "You may be horribly ill tempered and rude, but there is warmth in there somewhere, I know it."

"And what if I dasn't want yer friendship?" Jane rasped finding it difficult not to give into Maura's words and assurances, as well as her soft touch.

_God how th' hell be ye affectin' me th' way ye do._

"Well then it will be a loss for both of us."

Jane stepped back out of Maura's grasp and moved away from her, for her soft inviting mouth, and warmhearted gaze was engulfing her and she could not think properly.

"I do nay be havin' any warmth or kindness in me Maura, ye must imagine such, I dasn't be havin' time fer friendships."

"Well then why did you offer to teach me to shoot and dance? Why did you take me swimming with you? And what about the lion pelt? What is that if not friendship and kindness?"

Jane was at a loss to explain her behavior and she knew it for even she didn't understand why she had done those things.

"Jane?" Maura whispered softly going to stand behind her broad back.

"I dasn't know lass god! I be done talkin' wi' ye about 't."

Jane was still quite aware of the fact that only a few hours ago she had been completely naked in front of the woman behind her and she had made Jane feel as though she were helpless, and now Maura was making her feel that way once more.

"Well if you want my friendship, you have it," Maura stated before walking back to the lounge chair to resume her writing leaving Jane confused, frustrated and off balance. Yet Maura felt the same way, her hands trembled and she did not understand Jane's behavior nor her emotions and it hurt her to know Jane didn't reciprocate her desire to be friends.

Jane turned around and instead of leaving the library, she found herself memorizing Maura's profile, from the way her blonde waves framed her face, to her strong nose and the delicate arch of her eyebrow. Maura unconsciously flicked her hair behind her ear revealing the small, soft lobe and graceful expanse of her creamy neck to Jane's dark gaze and her jaw muscles bunched. Maura could feel Jane's eyes on her face, and she felt herself growing continually warmer inside and unable to concentrate on the papers before her.

"Why are you looking at me?"

Jane's eyes narrowed to her supple lips, "Would ye let me draw ye?" She blurted unintentionally.

Maura's own gaze shot to Jane, lips parted, eyes wide in astonishment.

"What…why?"

"Because ye would make a good portrait." Jane finished lamely.

Maura raised her brow in confusion, "I don't know."

Truthfully, Maura was nervous with the idea of Jane's eyes being able to study her face openly for so long.

"What would make ye say aye?" She gruffed.

Maura could not make head or tails of Jane's changing moods and was unable to comprehend why Jane wanted to sketch her.

"I don't understand why you want to sketch me all of a sudden. But I have one request."

Jane sensed she could possibly regret this, "What be it?"

"Would you please let me look at the rest of your sketches properly? I meant what I said weeks ago, your work is wonderful and I have seen lots of art in my life, but yours is raw and untamed."

Jane raised a dark eyebrow, not particularly enjoying Maura's compliments they made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sure ye saw most o' them, besides 't ain`t somethin' I like t' share, as I've already told you."

"You have no idea just how talented you are do you?" Maura said quietly, warmed that Jane was not egotistical about such a beautiful gift that had been bestowed upon her.

"I guess nay, they jus' be some drawings, but they be personal. Look jus' forget I asked ye."

"You can sketch me if you wish," Maura said nervously, "Even if I don't know why you want to."

"Because ye`re beautiful that be why," The words were out of Jane's mouth before she could stop them and she snarled to herself as Maura blushed softly and remained quiet, looking demurely at her lap.

_God ye be a fuckin' numb skull Jane! _

"I will jus' get me sketch book an' pencils," She spoke roughly, turning away to the bookshelves having no idea how much her declaration had affected Maura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

"Where do you want me to sit?" Maura inquired anxiously, not knowing if she would be able to remain still for so long under Jane's scrutiny. She had been touched by Jane's admission of her beauty and did not know quite how to respond. Of course, she had been told of her stunning looks on numerous occasions but people usually said it because it was the proper thing to say and it had become a normalcy in Maura's life, she just said thank you and moved on. Either that people flattered her into doing something for them and Maura being as kind as she was usually did not refuse others help, even if they used her.

However, the way Jane said it had sent goose bumps over Maura's skin and caused her to blush. She wasn't merely saying it because it was expected of her, nor was she trying to get something in return, it was a genuine statement and she felt unexpectedly shy around her now, surely it wasn't something the arrogant pirate was used to saying.

Jane grabbed her sketchbook off the shelf and her pencil satchel from one of the drawers in her desk and went to stand before Maura, noticing the slight blush to her cheeks and the way she twisted her hands in her lap.

"Wait a moment," She said before going back to her draw to collect her rough colored pencils, she was not used to using them as she preferred black and white.

"Ye can sit anywhere, I will only be drawin' yer face, nay what`s behind ye."

Coming to stand beside Maura again, she sat down on the lounge, their knees touching.

"You're as stiff as a plank, I'm goin' t' be havin' t' get ye t' loosen up," She said gruffly still annoyed at herself for her earlier comment and her weakened behavior around the woman, why she had not grabbed the papers yet she still did not know. Maura tried to relax and noticed the colored pencils; "You're using color?" All the pencil work she had seen had been black and white.

"Aye," was all Jane allowed as she pulled a side table around to her knees and spread out her leather pencil satchel that was stained dark grey in patches, then the other satchel which had a slew of color marks rubbed into the soft material.

"But why?"

"So many questions."

"Well you are sketching me."

Jane raised her dark mane of curls to look at Maura and smirked, "Aye," was all she said and Maura huffed and tried to relax her facial muscles.

"Ye still ain't relaxed lass."

"Well it isn't every day I have a pirate sketching me," she retorted, "In fact no one has sketched me before."

_Stone th' crows why be I doin' this._

Jane selected a cream pencil and simply began; ignoring her and Maura took a breath and focused on what scenery she could see outside the window.

"Nay ye be lookin' th' wrong angle, look at me."

She tilted her head towards Jane and kept it up as she drew, but every time Jane glanced up at her, her dark eyes met Maura's lighter ones and held for a few moments before resuming and it made Maura nervous. Jane wanted to use the color in order to capture the blush in Maura's cheeks, she worked quietly and studiously, and for the most part Maura remained reasonably still.

"How is it going?" She asked quietly about half an hour into it.

Jane raised an impatient eyebrow and growled, "Maura."

"Sorry."

"I need t' move yer hair," Jane reached for Maura and gently removed her hair from behind her ear letting it tangle between her fingers as she placed it how she wanted, noting the blush deepening in Maura's cheeks.

"Why…how did you find out you could sketch?" Maura blurted to try and break the mounting tension she felt.

"Does 't really matter?" Jane asked as she captured the way Maura's jaw sloped down to her chin.

"It does to me," She stated simply and Jane glanced at her briefly before she kept sketching.

"When I be a teenager."

"What was the first thing you drew?"

"A naked lass that's what."

"Oh", Maura blushed profusely and fiddled with her hands, wanting to look away from Jane, who did not seem fazed in the slightest.

"Were you…um…were you..."

"Lovers?" Jane supplied.

Maura nodded quickly.

"Aye."

"Oh," she said again, having failed miserably at trying to lighten the tension that hummed through her veins.

"I be sixteen at th' time," She said nonchalantly.

"So young," Maura whispered.

"What?"

"To…to be intimate…I have never."

"Had sex? I know, 'tis obvious."

"Well I am waiting until I am married," She declared getting roused up by Jane's words.

"Each t' their own," Jane said testily annoyed she had mentioned her marriage.

A few more minutes passed as Maura debated asking Jane her next question, curiosity having gotten the better of her and Jane was obviously not shy when it came to talking about sex, so Maura doubted she would be offended by her inquisitiveness on the subject.

"What…what is it like?"

"God lass I be tryin' t' sketch here, what be what like?" She groused.

"Sex." Maura squeaked.

"Really?

"Yes."

"'Tis good." She grunted not wanting to have this conversation with Maura.

"Just…just good?"

"What do ye want me t' say?" She tapped her current pencil against her sketchbook in mild frustration.

"I…don't know I just expected more than that…like what happens?"

"Jesus lass I dasn't know what happens when ye be havin' sex wi' men, I nerehave."

Maura found this revelation highly fascinating and forgot her nervousness and whom she was talking to.

"Never? Well what happens with a woman."

"Okay that be enough, let me sketch will ye."

"You're embarrassed?"

Jane just scoffed, "I ain`t nay such thin', look if ye want t' know what 'tis like sleep wi' a lass, then ye will find out."

Maura paled visibly and stayed quiet, the thought of sleeping with another female strange and unfamiliar to her and she wondered how it was that Jane had spent her whole life sleeping with her own sex, it just was not heard of back home in Boston.

"I…I'm afraid I would not know what…what to do."

_Why am I having this conversation?_

"Well I ain`t offerin' t' show you," Jane said absentmindedly too busy concentrating on capturing Maura's beauty on paper.

"Oh no that's not what I meant, my goodness!"

"Good, on accoun' o' ye aren`t me type, now will ye sit still."

"You are not mine either, you're the wrong sex."

"Obviously."

Maura huffed once more than a couple more minutes later asked Jane in what she hoped sounded a casual way, "Why am I not your type?"

"If 'tis yer intention t' annoy th' hell ou' o' me ye be succeedin'."

"I am only trying to have a conversation with you."

"Fine! Ye want t' know why ye aren't me type? Yer annoyin' an' nosy, ye dasn't be havin' a clue how th' world works, yer a snob an' physically ye be nay what I look for."

Maura was suddenly not only angry but hurt as well, "Well you're no prize Captain Jane Rizzoli! In fact I fail to see what women see in you."

"They dasn't be seein' anythin' in me lass, all they be seein' be a quick fuckin' root an' a good time, an' that`s all I want."

Maura was appalled at Jane's words and the way she did not seem to care that women used her so selfishly.

"But that's horrible!"

"Well 'tis who I am!" She snarled just about ready to hurl the pencil she had across the room.

"I don't mean that, I mean that women use you just for sex, what about love?"

Jane stared at her as if she had gone mad before laughing deeply sending shivers down Maura's spine, "What is so funny?" She said flabbergasted and annoyed Jane was laughing at her.

"Love? God lass ye be ignorant."

Maura tensed and clenched her fists, Jane acted as though she had no clue what she was talking about and it annoyed her more than she cared to admit, "Yes love, what is so funny about it?" she raised a delicate eyebrow in challenge.

"I dasn't b'lieve in love, only lust."

"Well then I feel sorry for you."

"I didna ask fer ye t' be sorry, nor fer yer pity lass thar be nay need fer pity, I be fine jus' th' way I be, 'tis I who ortin' ta pity you."

"Excuse me?"  
>"Ye heard me," Jane growled closing her sketchbook with a hard slap and standing in one swift movement startling Maura, "I pity yer ignorance."<p>

Maura rose also, "And just how am I ignorant?"

"Ye b'lieve in love."

"It isn't ignorant to believe in love, it's ignorant not to."

"Whatereye say."

"You are just impossible you know that!"

"And I be done havin' this conversation, I dasn't know why I bother."

"Oh believe me I think the same," Maura said crossly, "I am wasting my time."

"Yes 't would seem as tho ye are." Jane said tightly, used to hearing those words from people but not expecting them from Maura, "if ye will excuse me."

Jane rolled her satchels impatiently and strode to her desk.

"Jane I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Maura whispered.

"Nay 't didn`t."

"Oh God would you just listen to me instead of correcting me! I meant the conversation was a waste of time, not you as a person."

Jane slammed the desk drawer shut making Maura jump once more before she stormed over to her. "You think I care what ye think o' me?"

"Apparently not," Maura said quietly dropping her head and turning away to leave the library and Jane swore under her breath, "Where be ye goin'?"

She was angry because she knew deep down that she was beginning to care what Maura thought of her and she fervently wanted not to.

"Somewhere you are not."

It seemed as though every step they took in the right direction they managed to fall back two unable to find equal ground. Jane did not want her to go, even though Maura annoyed her and they didn't see eye to eye. She couldn't fathom the reason why she wanted to stay in Maura's presence, but she felt alive and energized when she was and embarrassingly for Jane, needed. She was not used to having such conversations about feelings and emotions, it just wasn't who she was, nor was she used to saying sorry but she was going to have to if she wanted Maura to stay.

"I'm sorry." She gruffed as Maura went through the door, turning back when she heard Jane's apology.

"What are you sorry for Jane?" She said testily.

"For bein' an arse alrite, I ain`t th' talkative type." She grunted in frustration running her hand through tangled locks.

Maura softened somewhat at Jane's admission and her clearly uncomfortable stature, it cost her a lot to apologize but Maura was glad she had.

"I don't know how to talk to people very well either." She admitted quietly.

"Ye think?" Jane half snorted and Maura glared at her.

"Sorry."

_Why th' hell be 't less hard t' say sorry t' ye than t' other people?_

Maura stepped closer to Jane a little more encouraged to know that she hadn't been rejecting her touch lately even when she was angry. Jane seemed to be the exception to Maura's uncomfortableness when it came to close physical contact.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry also."

"Don`t be ye ain`t got nothin' t' be sorry fer."

Maura gazed at her softly, genuinely upset for the way people used her, wishing she could somehow show Jane she was worth more than that, even if she had so carelessly said otherwise not long ago.

"Why does ye look at me like that?"

"Like what?" Maura was not aware she was looking at Jane in any particular way.

"'Tis dangerous t' look at me that way."

"Jane I…"

Jane stepped closer to Maura with a predatory gleam in her eye and against her will; Maura grew excited and flushed as Jane put a large hand on her shoulder.

"What are you…you doing?" She whispered as Jane's hot breath fanned over her upturned face making her shiver. Her eyes moved of their own desire to her mouth and Maura grew warmer still remembering how it felt to have those lips upon hers. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes darkened and her pupils dilated as she gravitated into Jane's tall body.

"Jane?" she muttered frantically.

"Aye," Jane rasped.

Maura reached up on tippy toes the only thing she knew in that moment was that she wanted to feel Jane's lips and taste her mouth once more. Jane did not resist her wanting the same as she did but it was not to be for Vince found them in their intimacy and cleared his throat in embarrassment and the two of them separated like spooked cats.

"What th' fuck Vince?" Jane snapped, "I could punch ye senseless right now ye know that!"

Maura had yet to turn towards Vince for her cheeks where flushed red because of what she had just been about to do had he not interrupted her. She was also embarrassed because it was the second time he had found them in an affectionate way.

"I be sorry Jane, Maura, I didna mean t' ah interrupt...but Jane ye need t' come an' check th' ships."

Jane grunted and chanced a glance Maura's way observing how embarrassed she was.

"Give me a damn minute," She growled and Vince nodded and left them to the uncomfortable yet painfully loud silence.

"Maura?" Jane went to stand close to her and tilted her chin up, "Are ye okay?"

"I'm…I'm sorry Jane."

"Fer what?"

"I shouldn't have tried to…"

But Jane silenced her words by claiming her mouth with her own and Maura sighed, immediately abandoning herself to Jane's kiss, reaching up to wrap her arms around her broad shoulders, unable to deny she had been hoping it would happen. Jane knowingly ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip and she opened up to let her have her way, greeting her seeking tongue with her own. Jane groaned into her mouth and Maura shuddered as Jane's strong arms wrapped around her small frame pulling her closer. Maura naturally slanted her head and deepened the kiss, and her fingers dug into Jane's shoulders as a strong jolt of pleasure arched its way down her stomach releasing itself in the form of wetness between her thighs. Jane herself was already highly aroused, blinded by desire and more than ready to go further and she pushed Maura back until she encountered the wall, without breaking their kiss and Maura whimpered like a small kitten as Jane's hands began roaming her lower back, kneading and grasping at her hips. Maura threaded her fingers into Jane's velvety soft curls and held her close, moaning and gasping softly into her mouth as Jane thrilled her effortlessly. Jane eventually broke the kiss needing air and rested her forehead against Maura's, both of them panting but Jane's breathing stilled as Maura shifted her face up to place a light kiss on her cheek, then her chin and her mouth and Jane's breath left her in a sharp hiss.

"Maura."

"Mmm…"

"Goddammit," She muttered hoarsely.

Jane remained covering her against the wall and Maura made no move to push her away, she felt safe and intoxicated by Jane's gentle strength and the heat that seeped from her body. Jane was fighting her own battle, not used to but wanting more of Maura's tender kisses, yet feeling weak because she wanted of her touch when she was only ever the giver.

Maura looked up to her with eyes full of uncertainty and for once Jane was sure her own eyes mirrored Maura's emotions.

"I be havin' t' go," she husked quietly, "Do ye want t' come wi' me t' th' ships or stay here?"

"I…I will stay here, I need time to think Jane."

Jane nodded against her forehead and bent to kiss her once more and Maura moaned helplessly at the taste of her.

"I be back later."

"Okay."

"Know that I won`t think o' anythin' but ye until I return."

Maura whimpered at her unexpected words as she left and rested her head back against the wall, completely lost yet somehow completely found.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Fifty-Six **

Jane took a large breath of warm air deep into her lungs and sighed roughly, the taste of Maura's mouth still in her own as she limped down the veranda stairs over to Vince who stood by the fountain. He turned when he heard her grunting, "Jane I be sorry I did nay mean t' interrupt yer...aaa ye two."

"Neremind what`s wrong wi' th' ships."

"They be pretty bad Jane, storms roughed them up somethin' fierce."

"Shit!" Jane snarled as she wiped the beading sweat off her forehead thinking nothing of it, for it was a warm afternoon. Her leg throbbed more as she walked beside Vince down through the once more destroyed village mumbling under her breath not only at the mess but at the wrecked houses. She stumbled down to the beach and lent against a tree stump wiping more sweat from her brow.

"Are ye okay Jane?" Vince asked a bushy eyebrow raised in concern.

"Hmph?...I be fine." Jane took her bearings and grunted in anger when she saw the ships. Spiritus's main mast had snapped like a twig about half way down and lay over the starboard side, crashed through the planks of the dock, rope and sail a tangled, twisted mess. Orpheus had fared worse, both the main mast and mizzenmast snapped and sails torn.

"Fuckin' hell," Jane rasped as she pushed herself off the tree stump and went to the dock, surveying first Spiritus then Orpheus.

"'T will take at least an extra months work t' repair them both properly," She spat angrily over the dock into the clear waters below.

"Aye a month at least," Vince agreed somberly.

"Lousy damn weather I`d take a shit on 't if I could," Jane growled making Vince eye her suspiciously, she was dripping with sweat and her cheeks and nose had a pinkish sheen.

"Damn but 'tis hot all o' a sudden."

"'T ain`t that hot Jane."

"Sure feels that way t' me."

The two of them remained on the docks awhile longer checking the damage more carefully and working out roughly how much new material was going to be needed. However, during that time Jane developed a headache, her muscles began cramping, and aching, and now instead of being hot, she was cold and she shivered spasmodically as she walked across Orpheus's deck. She became more irritable than usual as the afternoon wore on and Vince's frustration at her bad mood was rising, but with it, his concern because Jane seemed confused and half of what she said did not make any sense. Vince decided he'd had enough after she had just snapped at him again for the umpteenth time.

"Go home Jane I dasn't think ye`re well," He spoke commandingly.

"Bullshit I be fine," she snarled before going to rest her palms on the port side of Orpheus before she fell down.

"Bullshit nothin' ye stubborn bloody goat, I be takin' ye home an' Maura be goin' t' be havin' a look at ye."

"Maura," She whispered gruffly.

"What?"

"Nothin'!" She hissed feeling heavy headed and off balance.

"Ye be havin' a fever, come on I be goin' an' ye can either stand here like a stubborn idiot or come wi' me." He stated before promptly climbing over the side and down the ladder, Jane mumbling to herself and following slowly behind.

**J&M**

By the time the both of them returned to Jane's house she was once again hot and sweating profusely, her feet dragging and Vince ended up putting his arm around her waist to stabilize her.

"God Vince I dasn't feel too bloody good," she gasped out, "I be thirsty."

Vince struggled with her up the veranda stairs and called out loudly for Maura as Jane bent forward a hand on each knee.

"Maura!" He called again and was just about to open the French doors to find her when she appeared from the kitchen and came walking faster when she spotted Jane bent over. Vince opened a door for her and she came rushing out.

"What happened," She said in alarm going to stand protectively beside Jane, a reassuring hand on her shoulder blade.

"She has a fever; her leg must be gettin' infected."

"I be fine," Jane rasped in confusion trying to right herself without toppling back down the stairs.

"Help me get her to her bed," Maura said to Vince sternly wrapping an arm around Jane's lean waist, "My God she's burning up."

"Aye," Vince said as he wrapped his arm around her other side and together they shuffled a delusional Jane to her bedroom.

"It started t' come on after she left here," he said as they lay her down on top the covers.

"Well then why didn't you make her come back sooner," Maura said testily as she placed a soothing hand over Jane's sticky forehead.

Vince threw up his hands in frustration, "I tried but ye know how stubborn she be."

"Ain't stubborn," Jane mumbled.

"Yes you are Jane. I'm sorry Vince can you please help me to get a semi cool bath ready, she's too hot."  
>"No problem, stay thar an' I will do 't."<p>

Vince went to the bathroom to get the buckets and Maura ran her hand through Jane's tangled, damp curls.

"I have to get you cooled down then I will soak some herbs for you." She said softly.

"I be thirsty."

"You're probably dehydrated already; I will be back in a moment."

Maura stood from Jane's side and hurried to get a mug of water from the kitchen and nearly collided with Vince on the way back in. She pulled a smaller towel from Jane's wardrobe, went to wet in under the water pump in the bathroom and sat back down next to Jane.

"Here take small sips, don't drink it all." Jane pulled herself up onto her elbows with effort and sipped greedily at the water but Maura pulled it away before she chocked on it.

"I still be thirsty damn it."

"Small sips Jane," Maura said calmly as she pushed at her shoulder gently to get her to lie back down.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well," She whispered closer to Jane as Vince walked past.

"I be fine before I kissed ye, must be what`s got me feverish," She rasped with a half smirk and Maura blushed hotly not knowing if Jane or the fever was talking but she said nothing in return, and instead started sponging Jane's face with the wet towel.

"'T be filled," Vince said quietly.

"Please help me get her into the bathroom."  
>Between them they managed to get Jane up and into the bathroom, the both of them damp from her sweat where she had lent against them.<p>

"Okay I will call you when I am finished," Maura said quietly to Vince but he remained.

"Are ye sure?"

"Out!" Jane barked making both of them jump before Maura smiled at Vince apologetically and he left.

"Sorry," she grunted.

Maura reached up and put a hand on each of her strong shoulders, pushing her down softly until she was sitting on the side of the bath.

"Take off you…your shirt," she faltered.

_Oh God Maura don't start, she has a fever pull yourself together!_

Jane raised a playful eyebrow taking Maura off guard, "Your wish be me command," she husked and clumsy began undoing the buttons as beads of sweat trickled down her handsome face.

"Stand up," Maura whispered nervously trying to keep her eyes off Jane's abdominal muscles peaking from her open shirt.

"You`re very bossy lass."

"And you aren't well."

Maura reached tentatively for Jane's belt, her heart thudding in her chest as she slid the leather out of the silver buckle. She chanced a look up at Jane and met dark feverish eyes upon her upturned face. With shaking hands, she unzipped Jane breaches and undid the button before she stood back quickly averting her gaze as they fell.

_This is lunacy; she is a woman as are you, stop being so nervous! _She chided herself mentally.

She heard Jane shuffling then random grunts as she removed her clothes fully.

"Fuck that be cold," she mumbled as she touched the water and Maura panicked thinking she was trying to get into the bath by herself, swung around and froze up at the sight of Jane naked, her broad back to her. Her capable hands gripped the side of the bath for support and Maura surveyed her nakedness openly, unable to tear her curious eyes from Jane's toned, muscled buttocks.

"Oh my," She breathed heavily unaware she had spoken loud enough for Jane to hear.

Every inch of her seemed chiseled from hard granite, the complete opposite from Maura's own curves, slopes and gentle valleys and she shuddered violently as the unexpected thought of their bodies melding as one entered her mind.

Jane began lifting one long leg and Maura watched with growing heat in her cheeks as her buttocks changed shape as she moved and it was then she saw the red, inflamed wound on her thigh, without a doubt it was infected.

"Maura?" She rasped.

That was enough to snap Maura out of her transfixed state and over closer to Jane in embarrassment. Taking a hold of her bicep, she looked away as Jane managed to half lift, half-slip her way over the side and onto the tub with a thud sending cold water splashing everywhere.

Maura turned anxiously, sat on the side of the tub keeping her eyes only on Jane's face as she quietly but tenderly continued to sponge the sweat away. But it wasn't too long before Jane grew restless and began shaking her head from side to side, shivering once more deliriously and Maura lost a little of her timidness at Jane's discomfort, she needed to stop ogling her and help her instead.

"Come on Jane you've cooled down enough, help me get you out."

"Mmm…" Jane's teeth chattered sporadically but she remained eerily quiet and Maura grew all the more cautious as she gripped her bicep once more, eyes averted helped Jane struggle from the cold water. She slipped a little on the wet floorboards and groaned heavily, "I want t' be sick."

She stood stark naked, shivering miserably and Maura felt her heart squeeze with compassion, for Jane still tried to remain strong and proud even when she wasn't well. She took her hand and let her through to the bedroom, pulled the covers back and helped her under them, bundling them up under her chin before pulling the lion pelt over her as well.

"I need to clean your leg, it's infected."

"Mmm…""

"I will be back quickly."

Maura left to get hot salted water, ointment and prepared the herb mixture as quick as she could, knowing it was going to be a long night ahead for both of them.

**J&M**

Returning to Jane's bedroom as quick as possible with her hands full and her own wavy hair dampened to her forehead with sweat Maura hurried to her side noticing straight away how cold Jane still was. She put everything down on the bedside table and touched her forehead and she opened drowsy eyes, "Maura?"

"Yes Jane I'm here."

"I…I be cold."

"Do you have any more blankets?"

"Nay."

Her lips were slightly blue under her paler skin and without really having to think about it, Maura went around to her side, pulled back the covers and hopped under them, moving slowly across to Jane. She lay on her side, hoping the heat her body emitted would be enough to warm her. Jane gradually began to warm up but Maura dared not touch her naked body even to wrap an arm around her for she was too frightened of how her own body might react. However, Jane eventually became hot and sweaty once more and throughout the night Maura took care of her, bathing her face as she sat in the bath, mumbling and groaning in confusion and lying beside her in bed when she was cold. It was nearly midnight and Jane's skin color was pasty under the lamp light as she lay still, her wound finally cleaned, smothered in herbs, ointment and re-wrapped. Both of them were exhausted.

"Maura?" She rasped suddenly, her throat parched.

"I'm here Jane."

She was starting to get restless again and thinking it might help Maura pushed up onto her elbow, bent over Jane, and placed soft kisses to her check and forehead, "It's okay," she said softly between feather light pecks, "Be still Jane, go to sleep."

Jane's erratic movements stilled and the tension drained from her body as Maura bathed her face with kisses and began humming the shanty she had heard the pirates sing at sea. Perhaps if Jane recognized it, it would help to relax her more. Her breathing evened out and Maura continued to hum, until she was certain Jane was asleep. She extinguished the lamp and snuggled back closer to Jane listening to her rhythmic breathing, eyelids drooping heavily.

"Let me know all of you Jane," She sighed as she drifted off into her own sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone hope you's are well! Sorry for the later update I have been a bit busy, but I hope you's still enjoy it.**

**Just a quick survey too I love Africa and I am thinking of writing history style once more in Africa with the two so can anyone who would be interested in reading this please private message me? Thank you :D**

**This last bit of writing is a SPOILER so if you don't want to know please don't read what I am about to say. For those who want to know the two pirates who chased Maura will be making an expected return soon and then it won't be long until the fun parts and then shit will hit the fan haha.**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Maura stirred and awoke early the next morning as shadows bordered on light and the sound of crickets merged with the first birds stirring awake from slumber to fine Jane resting on an elbow studying her somberly. Maura blinked a few times and her nerves began to hum, as Jane's intense gaze remained riveted on her face.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked softly.

"Awhile," Jane spoke deeply.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling worse?" Maura shifted and began to move from her stomach but Jane snaked a warm hand from under the covers and nudged her shoulder gently getting her to lie back down, "I be fine, go back t' sleep ye need it."

"Are you sure?" She sighed contentedly.

"Aye, sleep."

Maura closed her eyes and automatically nestled closer to Jane breathing in the calming scent of her warm skin but her heart remained thudding in her ears for she could feel Jane's eyes on her even though hers were closed. She laid still feigning sleep wondering why Jane was watching her so fixedly but somewhere in between nervousness and tiredness, she slipped back off to sleep.

**J&M**

Jane had been watching Maura sleep peacefully for quite some time now. She had awoken physically and mentally drained to find herself naked, which was nothing unusual until she realized Maura was beside her. She rose up on her elbow in confusion, unceremoniously lifting the covers off Maura to find her fully clothed, and she wondered why this was until the events of the afternoon before slipped through her mind. She racked her tired brain and remembered bits and pieces of the night before, mainly of Maura washing her face in the bath or smelling her indescribable scent and feeling her close by through the night. There was a distorted memory of Maura kissing her face ever so gently and Jane couldn't tell whether that had been reality or her imagination. Nonetheless, she gathered that by the way she felt now coupled with her limited memory and how she had felt yesterday afternoon, she must have been feverish. Without disturbing Maura, she slipped out of bed to light the lamp before returning to the warmth of her bed.

She lifted her gaze back to the woman sleeping closely beside her and as she studied her, she began to feel an aching, longing sensation radiating from her chest. Maura lay on her stomach with her face nuzzled into one of Jane's pillows, a few strands of hair haphazardly hanging over her rounded cheekbone. Her full eyelashes lay resting against her cheeks and Jane found herself watching how many times they twitched as she slept, wondering if she was perhaps dreaming. Her natural blonde highlights shone like burnished gold in the glow of the lamp, she looked almost angelic and Jane's throat tightened reflexively at the sheer beauty of her. Everything about her was lovely and as Jane really took the time to etch her features into her memory, a nagging at the back of her mind kept prompting her to realize that Maura was the most arresting woman she had ever seen.

Then suddenly her mind switched gears and Jane found herself reflecting not only on all the weeks of her careless words and cruel behavior but of the rare instances, she had been gentler with the woman sharing her bed. Jane knew that what had brought Maura here into her bed was much more than concern over losing her fortune. In fact, Jane discovered with shock that she hadn't been thinking of Maura's wealth for a while now. Maura was here because Jane wanted to protect her, not her wealth and Jane did not know what to make of that.

It was then that Maura had stirred an awoken, her brown, green eyes searching out Jane's chocolate ones and Jane had told her to go back to sleep knowing how tired she still must have been.

She watched her seriously as she slipped slowly back off into sleep and now that she was Jane wanted to touch the face she had been studying. She lifted her had to Maura's face and gently ran her index finger from her ear down her jaw to her chin, the feeling of awe and aching returning. Her skin felt like velvet under her touch and she wondered with a tightening in her lions what the rest of her would feel like. Jane felt compelled and without hesitation she lent forward and did something that was foreign to her, she kissed Maura's forehead at her hairline, then one of her cheeks. Maura sighed softly and Jane released the breath she didn't know she had been holding before lying back down with a hand behind her head. Whatever was between them Jane had not experienced it before, but she had to admit to herself it felt good to be around Maura, even though she was annoying she was also fascinating for she was not like other women Jane had lived around throughout her life. Even after her behavior, Maura was still offering Jane her friendship and she had not had a female friend since her teenage years. The reason she had acted so gruff at Maura's offer of friendship was because she didn't actually know how to be a friend with a woman, there was no connection with her sexual partners apart from lust and that suited Jane perfectly, but she was coming to realize that what her and Maura shared was more than a growing desire. For her part, the fierce pirate knew she had developed a need to be in Maura's company and to know she was close and safe and although she wasn't used to feeling this way, so strongly about a woman Jane was slowly grasping that she had a new purpose. She glanced at Maura sleeping soundly and regret and guilt seeped into her conscious over her callous, unkind treatment towards her. Her careless life of sleeping with whomever she pleased and doing whatever she wanted had never been a guilt-provoking one until now. It seemed Maura was sneaking up on her unexpectedly without force or brutality, worming her way under Jane's tough exterior and burrowing her own special place into the inner.

"Why do ye make me feel this way lass?" She said to Maura but she remained slumbering and Jane turned onto her side and ran her long fingers though Maura's hair marveling at the softness of it. Maura sighed once more as Jane continued her ministrations.

"I dasn't know how t' be a friend but I will try." She gruffed quietly.

**J&M**

When Maura woke a few hours later it was to an empty bed and straight away she thought of Jane and rose to check the bathroom only to find the lingering scent of sandalwood and she started to worry until she left her bedroom to find Jane sitting at the dining table with Vince, polishing off a large breakfast. Jane turned to face her and motioned for her to come and sit down. She was freshly dressed and groomed but still pale and Maura went to her placing a soft hand on her forehead to check for fever. Jane looked up at her and their eyes met warmly, "How are you?" she whispered, gently playing with the curls at Jane's forehead.

"Better on accoun' o' yer care."

Maura's cheeks warmed at her compliment and they gazed at each other until Vince cleared his throat awkwardly and Maura jumped and flushed before sitting down beside Jane and for the first time noticed the bowl of various fresh fruit and warm buttered toast for her.

"Good morning Vince, thank you for breakfast," She smiled at him making Jane falter as she brought a piece of apple to her mouth.

"Actually Jane made 't fer you," He smirked and she looked at Jane who was still thinking of her smile and said thank you. Jane realized Maura had said something and shook her head, "Mmm?"

"I said thank you for breakfast Jane."

"Yer welcome."

"Do you remember much of last night?" she inquired hesitantly.

"Aye a wee bit."

"I shall have to check your leg after breakfast."

"Okay then I be havin' t' get started on th' ships."

Maura's hand stopped half way to her mouth and she stared at Jane in horror, "Oh no you won't be going to work you aren't well enough Jane."

Jane rested her chin in her hand atop the table and smirked at the expression on Maura's face, "And ye say ye`re nay bossy."

Maura tilted her chin in defense, "I am not, I am concerned, you aren't well enough."

"Well ye nerelet me finish what I be sayin'," she drawled lazily but there was unmistakable mischief in her eyes and Maura grew excited at this side of Jane, as she was unpredictable.

"I'm sure you just made that excuse up right now." She said returning her cheek.

"Is that what ye think huh?" she raised an eyebrow causing Maura to smile and again Jane was dumbfounded at its allure. Her teeth were perfectly white and straight and Jane noticed two dimples on either side of her mouth and had the sudden urge to kiss each of them. She cleared her throat gruffly and looked away less she did.

Vince had been watching the pair of them exchange words had shook his head smugly, for they had forgotten he was with them they were that absorbed in each other.

_Aye Jane be certainly taken wi' th' lass' that be fer sure _He thought happily before standing to go to the kitchen, neither Jane nor Maura noticing his departure.

Jane looked back to Maura, and she was looking back with a soft fondness in her eyes she had not shown before, and it made Jane grow warm inside to know she was looking at her that way. They watched each other intently until Maura blushed and turned away and Jane suddenly felt bereft without her gaze.

"Ye be that beautiful 't hurts t' look at ye."

Maura gasped softly and turned back to Jane's handsome face, "Jane…I…" she said uncertainly, "I don't know what…what to say. People tell me I…I'm attractive all the time, but when you say it, it…well it means something."

Jane listened to her somberly before speaking, "Maybe on accoun' o' ye ain`t nerehad someone like me say 't before."

"Perhaps, I certainly haven't known anyone like you before."

"What`s that supposed t' mean?" Jane said a little irritated.

"Oh no," Maura placed a reassuring hand over Jane's stronger one, "I don't mean any offense Jane, you must stop jumping to conclusions."

Unbeknownst to Maura she was gently massaging Jane's hand under her own, the need to touch and feel Jane ever growing in her subconscious mind.

Jane sucked in a raspy breath somehow knowing now was a good time to apologize to Maura.

"If 't makes any difference I be wrong about ye, you`re nay who I first thought ye be. I dunno I guess I jus' saw what I wanted t' be seein' without wantin' t' take th' time t' know ye. Understand I ain`t one t' know lasses outside o' th' bedroom. I be sorry I be so cruel t' ye lass, an' th' false things I called ye. I will try t' be less o' an arsehole."

Jane had said all this with a gruff deep voice, not used to apologizing. She was not sure if what she was saying was the right words, but she did know she meant them. Maura was intelligent and she was the first woman in a very long time that looked at her and wanted to take the time to know her.

She chanced an unsure glanced in Maura's direction and a sinking feeling overwhelmed her when she saw her tears.

"Goddammit I said th' wrong thin', I ain`t used t' this stuff lass, I be sorry."

A tear slipped down Maura's cheek and Jane grunted and shifted closer to her to wipe it away.

"Thank you," she whispered as another tear slipped down her face, "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Ye are nay upset? Then why be ye crying?" Jane was confused and held the side of her face in her hand and has had become normal for her, gently stroked behind Maura's ear, her fingers tangling into the soft curls there.

Maura leaned into Jane's touch and at the same time lent forward no longer as nervous yet just as eager, placing a kiss to her cheek.

She whispered close to Jane's cheek, "I am just a little overwhelmed, what you said was unexpected. Thank you Jane."

"You dasn't be havin' t' forgive me," she rasped all too aware of Maura's closeness, her scent and the warmth of her breath as I fanned across her cheek.

"I already have."

Jane grunted, "Move away lass or I will kiss ye an' I will nay stop thar." Maura sucked in a ragged breath and Jane let go of her face expecting her to pull away but when she did not Jane was almost ready to pick her up in her arms.

Maura turned her face shyly to stare into Jane's fathomless chocolate eyes and shivered at the intensity there, "I thought you didn't want to…to sleep with me?"

Jane stared hungrily at her mouth, her freckles, her eyes, all of her.

"I think I be havin' wanted t' from th' first lass."

Maura swallowed thickly at this information and lent back slowly from Jane, keeping her eyes carefully on her dark ones. The knowledge that this rough, strong, handsome woman sitting before her wanted her sent a pleasurable cramping sensation down Maura's stomach into her groin, where it stayed, pulsing and throbbing strongly for what she knew not of. She did not understand that her body was longing for Jane's touch only that it came to life when she was near.

"Jane…I…we…"

"I know Maura, ye dasn't sleep wi' lasses I understand," she grunted softly, "Will ye come down th' the dock wi' me?"

Maura looked away sadly there was still so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to know about Jane, the questions burned on her tongue yet Jane had just ended their conversation. She needed time to sort through all the thoughts bombarding her mind and promised herself she would take some time alone on the cliff side to think about her conflicted emotions.

"What be ye thinkin' o' Maura?"

_Now? That I love the way my name sounds on your voice._

"I was thinking I need some time alone, but yes I will come with you."

"Are ye sure?"

"Yes…I'm sure."

She rose from the table and quietly collected their dishes and mugs before taking them to the kitchen and Jane watched her studiously the whole time. Maura returned to find her waiting on the veranda and Jane nodded at her before they both set off towards the docks.


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I went a bit sappy in this chapter but I think it turned out okay lol...hope you's enjoy it :) **

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

"Jane I really don't want you to be working on your ships today," Maura said as they neared the docks, her voice full of concern, a gentle hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane stopped walking to look down at her, worry evident in her hazel eyes.

"I won`t do anythin' besides givin' me men the'r orders an' supervisin' them fer a bit."

"You should be in bed resting Jane, but thank you," She said warmly.  
>"Fer what?"<p>

"For listening to me."

Jane experienced the heady sensation that came with simply taking the time to listen to Maura and putting aside her pride to assuage her concerns even if she did not completely understand why Maura was worried for her. She still ached to be out repairing her ships alongside her men but the unexpected satisfaction it gave her knowing Maura wouldn't spend the day being anxious was somehow much better.

"Jane?"

"Mmm?"

"I have an idea, would you mind if I went back to the house? I will come back…I would like to get a blanket."

Jane raised a curious eyebrow, "What do ye want a blanket fer?"

"Well I thought it would be a good idea if I spread it out under one of the palms so you could sit on it…that…that way you can sill supervise your men without being on your leg in the hot sun."

Maura dropped her head nervously after she finished speaking, expecting Jane to refuse or think her idea unnecessary and stupid. However Jane surprised her by placing a finger under her chin to tilt her head up, "Go an' wait wi' Vince by th' bar an' I will do 't."

She smiled softly at Jane and they simply looked at one another silently until the clueless Tommy slapped Jane on the shoulder breaking their moment but not the tension that radiated between them.

"Hey Jane how ye feelin'? Still like shit? On accoun' o' ye look like it," He shrugged his shoulders slightly and Jane growled deep in her throat and stepped closer to Maura as Tommy turned his attention towards her.

"Maura how be ye?" He said good naturedly.

"I am good thank you."

Maura was well aware Jane had moved closer to her and she glanced up at her strong face questioningly as Jane placed a large hand on her lower back. But Jane was not looking at her, she was glaring fiercely at her brother and instantly Maura remembered Jane's jealousy over her and Tommy's dancing and instinctively she placed a hand on Jane's waist, trying to reassure her that she need not be jealous. But Jane remained glaring at Tommy, her desire to protect Maura overwhelming.

"What do ye want Tommy," she said gruffly.

"Can I nay say hello?"

Jane said nothing.

"So Maura how would ye like t' dance again sometime?" He said casually and Maura felt the tension literally flowing from Jane's body into hers where they touched.

Jane wanted nothing more than to tell Tommy to fuck off but she sensed even in her anger that she needed to let Maura make the decision for herself. Maura glanced worriedly at Jane and pressed her hand harder into her waist until Jane looked down at her.

"It's okay Jane I won't be dancing with Tommy," and she glanced at Tommy, "but thank you for the offer."

Tommy's shoulders slumped and he nodded before saying goodbye and leaving. Jane let out a deep rumble of laughter and Maura looked at her, "What is funny?"

"My brother's face, you put th' lad in his place well."

"I enjoyed dancing with him but not as much as I do with you."

This sobered Jane and she cleared her throat not knowing how to respond to Maura's compliment.

"Aye well I will go get th' blanket." She removed her hand from Maura's back and started back up the path and Maura watched her captivated until she disappeared from sight before sighing and going to greet Vince.

Jane returned a little while later with a blanket and spent a little while explaining to Vince her instructions for the men before she and Maura left the bar and Jane led them a little way up the beach out of earshot of others but close enough to keep an eye on her crew. She spread the blanket under a group of palms and motioned for Maura to sit and she did so, taking in a large breath of warm air, heavy with the scent of coconuts that hung high above their heads. Jane sat down next to her, taking care to keep her sketchbook hidden from Maura's sight, as it had been wrapped up in the blanket. On her way back to her house to collect it Jane had the idea that perhaps she could sneak in some sketching of Maura's portrait between supervising and she grabbed the necessary items she needed to do so.

"It is a beautiful day."

"Aye beautiful," Jane said looking only at Maura.

Maura could feel Jane's eyes on her and she glanced quickly her way before blushing and looking away. A shy awkwardness wound its way between them and Jane shifted on the blanket and cleared her throat not knowing what to do. Maura was having the same problem and waited nervously for Jane to say something.

"You still wantin' t' check me stitches?"

Maura remembered she had meant to before coming down here and was mortified by her lack of professionalism.

"I am sorry I forgot we will have to do it now."

"No 't can wait a wee bit, now that I be sittin' down I dasn't want t' get up."

The silence between them returned and Maura's hands fidgeted in her lap as she looked out over the cove, there wasn't a cloud in the light blue sky and the air was windless and humid.

"How long be havin' ye been a doctor?" Jane asked in an effort to break the silence, that and she actually found herself wanting to know.

"I thought you said I wasn't one."

"I changed me mind once ye stitched me hand," she said gruffly looking at the two scars across her knuckles.

"A little over two years, I enjoy my job and love making people well."

Jane lay down on the blanket propping herself up on an elbow facing Maura.

"Have ye always wanted t' be a doctor?"

Maura smiled wistfully and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees, "From the first time my father gave me a toy doctor's kit when I was two. He said I would take it with me everywhere I went doctoring strangers, people I knew and animals alike."

Jane chuckled and shifted a little closer to her keeping watch on her men as they worked but mostly she found herself tuning everything else out except Maura.

"When did ye start studyin'? I bet th' men gave ye a fuckin' rough time," she grunted.

Maura looked down at her, noticing her quick change in mood.

"No it wasn't easy," she replied quietly, shifting her hair behind her ear, "A lot of them told me regularly that collage was no place for a woman and some made derogatory remarks such as I belonged in the kitchen or at home raising a family and cleaning. Others just saw me as someone to ogle all the time. I started my study when I was nearly thirty five, I would have many years before if I had the opportunity but I am just glad it happened regardless of my age."

"Sounds t' me as tho they be intimidated by a lass who has th' same amount o' smarts, if nay more than them." Jane said seriously.

"What about you Jane, has it happened to you?"

"Good god aye 't happens all th' time, but I be havin' a reputation fer bein' fierce an' cruel so when men be knowin' who I be suddenly they aren`t so quick t' judge. Still get th' cocky ones tho but I put them in the'r place pretty damn quick," she smirked knowingly.

Maura remained silent awhile, threading flowers into her hair absently as she ingested Jane's words. Jane watched her carefully as her long delicate fingers skillfully twined the flowers into her silky waves, trying her hair up in places as she went. Jane suddenly found herself searching and picking the most beautiful flowers to hand to her.

"Thank you Jane."

Jane nodded and remained watching her with interest, "I dasn't know how lasses do that."

"Do what?"

"Their hair all fancy or pretty like, looks complicated t' me."

"It just takes time and practice. You don't know how I take it?"

"No, only when I be a wee girl but I be havin' forgotten now," Jane looked away out into the cove, ripping up pieces of grass carelessly. Something about the pitch of her voice alerted Maura to sadness she held inside and as much as Maura found herself suddenly aching to sooth her pain she didn't comment further but changed the subject.

"Would you like me to do your hair?" she blurted then blushed.

_Really, Maura do you think Captain Jane is the type of woman who likes getting her hair done?_

Jane glanced at her with a dark thick eyebrow raised suspiciously, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry I do our young maids hair at home, I just got carried away. You don't strike me as the type who likes having her hair all fancy."

Jane snickered, "Aye ye be correct thar."

A thought came to her mind then and she hesitated only a moment before asking Maura gruffly, "If ye want ye can trim 't? Been that long since I got 't done I canna remember."

"Oh…of course," she said hesitantly, now nervous at the thought of being able to touch her thick locks so openly, even if she had just volunteered but a moment ago to put it up.

"I will go get th' scissors, be back shortly."

Jane stood and walked off in her commanding stride and Maura looked out into the cove once more but a coconut fell from the palm above her and landed with a dull thud, startling her so much she yelped in surprise. Searching for the offending noise, she saw the innocent looking coconut lying in the grass and glared at it before standing up to collect it.

"Why thank you for scaring me Mr. Coconut."

_Maura you are talking to a coconut._

She scoffed at herself as she ran her hands over the rough, hairy shell before going sit back down on the blanket, placing the large nut beside her. It was then she happened to notice Jane's sketchbook and pencil satchels over her side of the blanket and assumed Jane wanted to continue her portrait. She was still self-conscious of Jane sketching her but had no further time to dwell on it as Jane returned to sit down beside her.

"What`s wi' th' coconut?"

"It fell near me and scared me."

"Aye they will do that," she said handing Maura both scissors and brush but as she did, their hands brushed together and Jane stiffened as Maura shivered lightly.

"Where do ye want me?"

"Um…uh in front of me please."

Jane did as she requested and Maura shifted so she was cross-legged while Jane pushed back closely in front of her and pulled her knees up before untying the leather strap to release her black locks to tumble down her back. Maura's breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed tightly.

"Where…who usually cuts your hair?" she squeaked.

"I go t' a barber."

_A barber, of course! Gosh, Maura you ask silly questions sometimes._

"How much do you want me to cut?"

"How eremuch 't needs I guess," Jane shrugged her strong shoulders and Maura had the sudden urge to run her hands over Jane's back as she had the night Jane showed her scars. She blushed deeply and reached up to begin brushing her hair however, after only a few brush strokes it became apparent to Maura that brushing Jane's hair was not like brushing the girl's hair at all. There was something decidedly intimate and sensuous about being able brush her hair for her and with trembling hands Maura continued to brush each tangle and knot until her hair frizzed. Knowing she would have trouble trimming with the frizz, Maura tentatively laced her fingers into the soft waves and sighed as she smoothed her hair down. Jane grunted and Maura pulled back in embarrassment.

"Whatere'tis ye`re doin' dasn't stop."

"I…I just need to smooth down the frizz so I can trim."

"Mmm…"

Encouraged, Maura laced both hands into the luscious mass and her stomach filled with nervous excitement as Jane pushed her head back unabashedly into her ministrations. Maura had absolutely no idea doing someone's hair could be so thrilling, she dug her fingers more firmly into Jane's hair, rasping them against her scalp, and Jane groaned throatily. Maura was blushing hotly and she knew it was becoming too intimate too fast but she could not bring herself to untangle her fingers so she pressed them harder, wanting to make Jane respond the same way once more and when she did, the sound stimulated her nerve endings, bringing them to life.

"Your hair is divine Jane", she whispered breathlessly "Do you know how many women would love to have hair like yours?"

"Nay I do not," she rasped unable to concentrate on anything else but Maura's nimble fingers interlaced in her hair. Maura continued to massage her head and Jane felt a heavy sensuality to the intimacy they were sharing that she hadn't experienced before but one thing she knew for certain was that she wanted more of it. She let her head loll lazily into Maura's hands and closed her eyes, enjoying the experience of a woman taking care of her like this, although it was not too far from the back of her mind that she had not let anyone do this before. Eventually her head sagged heavily onto Maura's left shoulder and Maura threaded her hands into the curls at her forehead, heart thudding profusely in her chest. The natural scent of Jane's hair and skin was all around her and Maura breathed deeply of it unaware Jane was doing the same of her, both of their smells arousing yet calming to one another. Maura had no idea what to do now that Jane was lying against her so unguarded, it was the most relaxed she had ever seen the pirate and it gave her unexpected but great pleasure to know she had been the cause. This openness made her vulnerable and Maura in turn felt the need to protect the always tough pirate and she bent her head to kiss her forehead. She could not quite believe this rugged, strong willed woman was lying like a small child against her letting her do as she wished. She kissed her forehead again knowing in this moment she would do anything to protect her new friend who brought out sides to her she didn't even know existed.

"Jane?"

"Aye lass?"

"How long have you been a pirate?"

Jane stiffened and Maura quickly kissed her head once more wanting her to relax again.

"Most me life. Since I be fourteen." She said solemnly.

"Oh my God Jane, fourteen, but you were still a child! Where were your parents?"

Jane pushed off Maura suddenly shocking her yet making her long for her warmth and strength against her once more.

"Jane I'm sorry did I say something wrong…I didn't mean…"  
>"Forget 't, 'tis nothing," Jane gruffed in frustration cutting Maura off and she felt Jane's walls go up and almost cried out in desperation wishing she had not said the wrong thing, knowing she had touched on the pain Jane kept within. She placed her hand between Jane's shoulder blades up under her hair, "Jane please, I am sorry."<p>

Jane sighed roughly, "I ain`t angry wi' ye Maura."

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered stunned by the strength of her emotion.

"You didna me memories do lass," She gruffed deeply, clearing her throat, trying to be brave.

"You don't always have to be brave Jane," she rubbed her had soothingly between Jane's shoulders marveling at how much things had changed between them since when they first met.

"Aye I do," Jane grunted.

"You don't around me."

_Let me be brave for you_.

Jane remained broodingly silent and hesitantly Maura picked up the scissors, "Do you still want your hair trimmed?"

"Aye."

Maura sighed scolding herself heavily for bringing up Jane's past and being too inquisitive. She set about concentrating on trimming off the broken ends of her hair, making sure the lengths were even and it was not long until she had finished and needed Jane to turn around.

"Can you please turn around so I can trim the front?"

Jane did so but kept her eyes averted from Maura but she noticed the redness under each one and gasped.

_Oh, god Jane you have been crying!_

Maura put the scissors down and cupped the side of Jane's face wanting her to look at her but Jane resisted stubbornly.

"Jane please!" She said desperately and Jane could not resist any longer now she realized it hurt Maura.

"You've been crying." She whispered.

Jane was not use to anyone seeing her so weak and vulnerable and she was disgusted with herself. Her natural instinct to retaliate and lash out was fierce; because that was all she was used to, and it had become second nature. However, it was Maura sitting before her, no malice, no mockery, only pure concern and worry and Jane deflated at the sight of her stunning face and the care for her she radiated.

"Aye," was all she said not wanting to invest in pity or have Maura do the same for her.

Maura's heart cramped painfully in her chest and she shifted forward and took Jane in her arms without thought, pulling her in until her head rested against her collarbone and Jane stiffened once more suddenly aware of where they were and who could be watching for before this moment, all she had been aware of was Maura. Even though she did not want to leave the immense comfort of her embrace, she tried to pull away but Maura held her close somehow sensing what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, no one is watching, it's just you and me," she sighed compassionately into Jane's curls.

"Good god lass," Jane rasped sucking in a ragged breath before simply giving into Maura's care because it felt so incredibly good to do so.

_What be havin' ye done t' me Maura, god ye make me feel things I ain`t nerefelt._

Maura ran the fingers of her left hand through Jane's hair, the other hand resting on her shoulder as she gazed out into the cove her feelings split between contentment and concern for Jane. Even though Jane was also comfortable in Maura's arms she was not familiar with such open affection and was embarrassed, she had given in so quickly and willingly. Slowly she pushed back from Maura coughing gruffly to cover her discomposure.

"Thank ye."

"Any time Jane I mean that," Maura said honestly.

Jane nodded and Maura picked up the scissors once more to finish trimming her hair, well pleased with the end result.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy cow I made myself a bit crazy with this chapter! O_O hope I make some of you's crazy too lol!**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Maria stood concealed behind a couple of coconut palms and thick scrub watching Jane and Maura with barely controlled malevolence. Maura had unfortunately been wrong when she whispered to Jane that no one was watching them for Maria had been for the entirety of their interactions. She had simply been minding her own business cleaning her house and had taken her doormat outside to beat off the dust against a tree but had stopped dead in her tracks almost dropping the mat when she had spied Jane and Maura staring at each other, what could only pass as lovingly. A cold rage and scolding jealousy seeped into her veins and she had thrown her mat to the dirt intent on confronting the pair but Jane's useless brother Tommy had stepped in and gotten in the way. Maria glared daggers at Jane when she stepped closer to Maura and put her hand on her back and then again, when Jane had laughed at something funny Maura had said. They had parted ways and Maria ducked quickly back into her house as Jane came her way before taking the path to her house and Maura down to the docks. She waited watching from her window in case anything else happened and was rewarded when Jane walked past once more, holding a blanket and her jealous curiosity got the better of her as she followed her from a distance keeping out of sight.

She watched her with Maura and Vince on the docks then the pair had left together up the beach and she fumed as she followed them through the scrub remaining unseen. When Jane had spread out the blanket under some palms, she stalked quietly around behind them close enough to hear their conversation yet in a position where she could slip away if need be. She watched them with sickening fascination as they talked and Jane asked Maura questions about her life something she had never bothered to do with her. And just when she thought it could not get worse, she had to choke back her disgust as Maura massaged Jane's head and she wound up lying against her like a child. Jane had never let her do that and she was beyond furious with Maura, in fact, she hated her. She had come to this island, bewitched Jane and taken her away and if not for her, Maria would still be in Jane's bed. Her rage had been building inside her daily since her argument with Jane and seeing them together so intimately and lovingly was her breaking point.

It was crucial to her resentful mind that she get Maura alone to put her in her place and teach her a lesson about trifling with her woman, for she did not believe that Jane had truly moved on from her and once she realized how inadequate Maura was she would come back to her begging.

So when the two of them had separated after Maura had trimmed Jane's hair, another show of affection that riled Maria, Maura crossed not far from where she was hidden in the scrubs and Maria followed her casually from a distance as she went up the steps into Jane's front yard then across towards the incline to the cottage.

_Perf_e_ct! Just wait you stupid bitch, I will teach you to mess with my lover!_

**J&M**

Maura took her time walking up to the cliff side finding herself daydreaming wistfully about Jane therefore, she was not aware of Maria following her. She missed being alone behind the cottage in her own secluded area but walking there this time she could not help but wish Jane was coming with her but she understood that Jane needed to keep supervision of her crew.

Over the weeks, Maura had grown accustomed to having Jane around and now when she was not Maura felt as though she was being deprived of the essential element to her well being. Her growing feelings and emotional attachment to Jane frightened her but also roused and awakened her in a way no one else had.

She was alarmed and upset to realize that although her father, Trudy and the girls were never far from her thoughts, Garrett had not been on her mind as much for a while now and she felt terribly guilty. When she did think of him, it was becoming more and more unusual to see herself in any sort of intimate relationship with him besides friendship. Of course, she had kept this to herself for she had no one to talk to about it who knew Garrett and she highly doubted whether Jane would be of help seeing she did not get into relationships with men. But she loved Garret dearly and just hoped that she would be able to work things out and sort through her changing feelings when she was back home in Boston.

Maura made it to the top of the incline and around the neglected cottage, sitting down in a patch of wildflowers, the ever-present moths and butterflies flying off on spread wings at her arrival. She fluffed out her dress around her and breathed in deeply through her nostrils before exhaling some of her tensions and concerns away.

Suddenly she heard something scuffing the grass and jerked her head around to see Maria storming towards her, her pretty face distorted with rage. Maura didn't even have time to get up before Maria was standing over her, fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Jane!" She hissed before spitting at Maura's feet.

"Begging your pardon but she is not your property Maria," Maura said quietly trying to diffuse her anger but only making it worse.

"Shut up bitch, I saw the two of you before you were all over her what she sees in you is beyond me, she is my lover not yours."

"We are not lovers, we are friends," Maura said earnestly shifting to stand up but before she had a chance, Maria pushed her back down onto the ground.

"Shut up and don't you dare lie to me you whore. Let me tell you something you might have Jane between your legs now but she will tire of you and come back to me!" And with that, Maria slapped Maura hard across the face making her cry out in shock.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, especially Jane!"

Maria slapped her again for emphasis before leaving Maura alone and stunned, tears falling from her eyes from the force of Marias slaps.

**J&M**

Jane left the docks in the late afternoon, unable to wait longer to be in Maura's presence again for she had found herself thinking more of Maura then of the tasks at hand through out the day. She had convinced herself her ships would be in good hands with Vince supervising and Barry to keep an ear out for any problems. Besides her leg had been throbbing since she had left the comfort of the blanket to stand and she wanted to go home and lounge in front of the fireplace drink ale. Limping to her house, she opened the French doors and called out for Maura gruffly needing to see her once more, but when Maura failed to respond or show herself Jane grew a tad uneasy and called for her again. It was then she heard Maura's soft voice from her bedroom and she grunted at herself in anger as she had probably awoken her.

Jane went to the door, opened it softly, and was met with closed curtains, a roaring fire and Maura sitting next to it, her back to her. Jane's tiredness and concern evaporated as she laid eyes on Maura and she strode over to the lounge and placed her strong hands on either side of her slim shoulders fascinated by the way the fire brought out the many shades of blonde in her hair.

"Afternoon lass," she said gently, moving her right hand to cover Maura's shoulder, and upon feeling her tense up dramatically, Jane immediately sensed all was not well.

She waited patiently for Maura to speak but the fact she had yet to acknowledge her or turn around only proved Jane's instincts.

"Maura," she said deeply, as she began kneading and massaging Maura's shoulders with her capable hands until she felt the tension go out of them and a soft sigh escape her mouth. Bending down over her she lent into Maura's left ear as she continued massaging, "What be wrong lass?"

"Please you…you shouldn't touch me," she sighed, although she wished Jane would never stop for her presence and strong hands were stripping Maura of all the anxiety, confusion and pain she had been wrestling with since her encounter with Maria. All Jane had to do was be near her and not even speak a word and Maura was fortified.

"I won`t until ye tell me what`s wrong."

"Jane please leave me alone." She whispered feebly.

Maura's right cheek was still inflamed and imprinted with Marias hand print and she could not let Jane see it, in fact, she had been dreading how to keep it from her, even if it pained her to do so.

Instead of leaving, Jane shifted around the lounge until she was in front of it and sat down close beside Maura, stretching her long legs out to the fireplace.

"God Jane please, can't you do what I ask."

"I won`t leave when I know somethin' has happened t' ye," she said gruffly, "Ye be hidin' somethin'."

"Oh god," Maura whispered close to tears and went to stand up but Jane placed a large hand on her shoulder, "Please stay an' tell me what be troublin' ye lass."

"I can't Jane."

Jane reached out to cup Maura's cheek and when she did Maura jerked away quickly and Jane grew alert and suspicious, "Show me th' other side o' yer face," she said brusquely, stomach muscles already clenching in growing anger.

_I swear t' god if someone has hurt ye!_

"Jane please, don't do this," Maura made to leave again but Jane grabbed her arm, "Maura what th' hell be goin' on," she grunted before trying to calm herself. Without waiting, she dropped to her knees and shifted in front of Maura. She tried to look away but Jane grabbed her jaw gently and turned her head until she saw what she had been trying to hide and white-hot fury shot through her veins.

"Who th' fuck did this," she hissed menacingly, her rage blinding her making it difficult to think clearly.

"I can't say," Maura whimpered.

"Like hell ye canna," she snarled viciously making Maura flinch and she realized she was taking her anger for someone else out on Maura and she swore mentally and somehow tampered her rage for the time being.

"Sorry Maura, I'm nay angry wi' ye, nay at all."

"I know Jane," she breathed cupping her strong jaw, "I know. I can't tell you who did it; I wish I could I but can't."

Maura saw the fire in Jane's eyes and felt her jaw muscles bunching under her fingertips and she softly caressed her jaw trying to calm her down.

Wordlessly Jane pushed back up onto her knees and tilted Maura's face to study the red hand print across her soft cheek.

"Is 't givin' ye pain?"

"A little."

"Dammit all," she muttered before reaching over to place a soft kiss to her cheek, hurting because Maura was hurting. Maura was bringing out a softer, caring side to Jane she had forgotten existed.

Jane pulled away from Maura a few inches and studied the hand print and it was then she noticed with a sinking feeling how small the print was, that it was not a man's hand but a woman's and Jane knew of only one woman who would do this to Maura.

"Maria," she spat menacingly.

"What…what will you do?"

"So 'tis definitely her! Fuck!"

She stood up abruptly and began prowling restlessly back and forth behind the lounge and Maura turned to face her with wide eyes.

"I'm goin' t' whip th' skin off her wi' the cat o' nine tails," she snapped and Maura balked and turned pale.

"Jane no! Please don't do that, she was just angry because she thought we…we were lovers," she blushed, "And I feel bad because I have been taking you away from her."

"So ye`re on th' lass' side?" Jane grunted as she whipped her curls back from her face, "She comes ou' o' nay where an' assaults ye an' ye take th' lass' side...god Maura ye be too understandin' fer yer own good."

"It's not a matter of taking her side Jane. I am just forgiving her of what she has done; she's hurting I think…well I think she loves you."

Maura heart contracted unpleasantly at her own admission of Marias love for Jane.

"She dasn't love me Maura, as far as she be concerned I be her possession...god I want t' throttle her fer touchin' you."

Maura stood hastily and went to stand in front of Jane effectively blocking her prowling path.

"Jane please promise me you won't hurt her, she is only young."

"I dasn't know if I can promise ye that Maura," she said seriously.

Maura lifted her hands up to grasp either side of her face, "Yes you can Jane, please do it for me? It won't take back what has happened."

Jane raised her hands to hold Maura's elbows effectively pulling her closer, "Shit Maura dasn't make me do this. Why...how do ye do this?"

"How do I do what Jane, I don't understand." Maura blurted nervously.

"How do ye make me listen t' ye? How do ye make me want t' do everythin' ye ask o' me?" she husked roughly, genuinely searching Maura's hazel orbs for answers.

Maura was shocked and taken back at Jane's admission and the confusion in her dark eyes for she was not aware Jane felt that way.

"Oh Jane…I don't know how to answer that," She said softly and uncertainly, "I didn't realize you felt that way."

They stared at each other longingly until Jane grunted, closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Maura's. At the touch of her warm skin, Maura's eyes fluttered closed of their own accord and she arched her neck back bringing her face ever closer to Jane's. Gently she nudged Jane's forehead affectionately with her own, as perhaps a lioness would do to her mate and without hesitation, Jane returned the gesture.

"I won`t hurt her, but she must leave me island," she sighed in defeat stirring Maura's hair.

"But doesn't she have family here? You can't just send her away from them."

"Nay no family, she came wi' me here willingly an' willingly she will leave. That be final, I will nay be havin' th' lass' around after what she has done t' ye, she has brought 't upon herself."

Maura closed the gap between them and kissed her cheek, "Thank you that you won't hurt her," she mouthed gently against Jane's skin, feeling weak in the stomach at the softness and smell of her. Jane shuddered roughly and sucked in an unsteady breath simultaneously wanting Maura's lips against her own unlike anyone else had the power to do.

Maura was trying to fight off the same desire, she once again felt heavy and achy and it was a delicious sensation that only Jane stirred alive in her. It would be so easy to close the gap and take what she wanted knowing Jane would not resist and her head titled closer to Jane's, so that their breath mingled and stirred against one another's skin. Maura smelt the headiness of her breath and whimpered in her throat and with a jolt of pleasure above her navel; she wound her hand behind Jane's neck and pulled her lips down to her own.

This time Maura was completely in control of their kiss, setting a demanding tempo as she laved at Jane's tongue passionately with her own, making her moan deeply. Jane found she had no desire to take control of their kiss as Maura's unexpected ardor heated her blood and stirred her nerves. Having Maura's tongue twist relentlessly with her own as she moaned and sighed into her mouth was enough to create a flood of wetness between Jane's thighs and she freely let Maura have her way. Jane did not know this kind of life and intensity existed in a kiss, she felt completely connected to Maura, completely aware of every sigh, every stroke of her tongue, and every rasp of her teeth against her bottom lip.

It had been the same with each kiss they had shared; Jane's senses were highly tuned and achingly aware of Maura and for the life of her, she was a little frightened by the unknown, for her desire for Maura kept growing each day, which was the exact opposite of how she usually responded to a woman.

Jane pulled back, breaking their lips apart with a light sucking sound and took in a steadying breath that was not satisfactory so she took in another but Maura was not quite finished with her, for her hunger for Jane was magnified and no longer undeniable. She wanted to kiss Jane desperately yet again, she did so, and Jane merely groaned into her mouth and gave herself over to Maura's wishes once more, unable to deny her what she wanted.

This time Maura was slower, taking her time to familiarize herself with every inch of Jane's mouth, seeking out all she could find with her tongue. However, Jane was only getting more and more aroused by Maura's exploration and wrapped her arms snugly around her pulling her in until every curve and hollow of each of their bodies was met with its counterpart. Jane slid her open palms over Maura's slightly flaring hips, up her sides over her ribs making Maura shiver and in response, she took Jane's lower lip between hers and gently sucked and nibbled it. It was all Jane could stand and she broke the kiss once more to Maura's whimper of frustration and bent her head to her creamy neck placing open mouthed kisses in a wet trail down to her collarbone. Maura clung to Jane's shoulders and moaned throatily as Jane sucked and licked her skin, tasting the sweat saltiness of it, driving her insane for more. She found Maura's pulse point thumping erratically under her skin and latched onto it, sucking hard.

"Oh god Jane, oh god," she breathed and the sound of her name on Maura's impassioned tongue stirred Jane into a frenzy, she was throbbing desperately and growled as she scooped Maura up into her arms and laid her on her bed before covering her quickly.

Silently she stared into Maura's captivating eyes, darkened by fervor, her lips already swollen from their kisses and Jane trembled as she placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Jane," Maura breathed suddenly terribly shy although Jane's heavy weight felt wonderful upon her.

"Maura?" Jane husked continuing to kiss her forehead before trailing her way leisurely down her face to her chin, biting it sharply which only served to make Maura groan and ache down below even more.

"I canna wait Maura, I want ye," she said honestly and openly, "I need ye lass, but if ye want me t' stop tell me now."

The fact that Jane had just admitted that coupled with her biting and nuzzling at her chin, made it nearly impossible for Maura to tell her to stop. The logical half of her wanted her to while her sensual half was demanding Jane's touch everywhere, but somehow she managed to find the strength of will to resist.

"Stop," she rasped, her voice sounding unrecognizable to her own ears, and reluctantly Jane did, resting her head sideways on Maura's chest, both of them breathing raggedly.

"God lass ye kiss me like that then want me t' stop," she rumbled against Maura's collarbone making her quiver.

"I'm sorry Jane, I…well I don't know what's happening to me," she choked out making Jane lift her head to see the uncertainty and fright in her wide eyes. Jane bent and kissed her tenderly, even though she was not accustomed to showing and giving such affection, with Maura it was different, it was becoming something she longed to do frequently.

"If 't makes ye feel any better I dasn't know what`s happenin' t' me either."

"But…but you kiss women all the time."

Jane blew out a resigned sigh, carefully lifted herself from Maura's warm body and held out her strong hand. Maura took it without hesitating and Jane pulled her up and led her back to the lounge. Perhaps it was time to tell Maura that things were changing for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Getting close to you know what guy's :D ... I think the rest of the story should just be about them making luuvve...haha DOH! **

**Chapter Sixty**

Jane resumed her stretched out position on the lounge and sighed shakily, her body still humming with desire for Maura, who was sitting close beside her, close enough her soft thigh touched her own muscled one. She placed a gentle hand on the said thigh making Jane flinch, for even her hand there was distracting. Maura waited patiently for Jane to speak, for she yearned to know every little thing she could about her but she could no longer deny to herself that she was placated being in Jane's presence without being able to touch her in some way or another.

All the tentative and bolder touches that had been shared throughout the weeks were leading the two of them up to this point where neither could possibly deny their attraction to the other, for it was ever present in the exciting and restless undertone that simmered between their bodies and minds. It was ever present in their arguments and anger, their fear and confusion, their smiles and modest conversations. It swirled through kisses and dances, being close through nightmares, healing wounds and in dangerous situations. And although they sensed the strong current of awareness between them that was there even from the beginning, they were unable to put a name to it until now.

Now there was no refuting they craved each other, not only physically but also mentally.

"Ye be right when ye said I be havin' kissed many lasses," Jane said suddenly and instantly Maura squeezed the dense rectus femoris muscle of her thigh in encouragement to continue.

"I`ve kissed an' bedded so many lasses they all blur together into a mass o' hazy faces without names, wi' only th' exception o' a couple." She rasped quietly.

Maura somehow sensed Jane was seeking an avenue to unburden some of her troubling thoughts and experiences and her heart constricted with compassion for the rough pirate before her. She shifted ever closer to Jane and lent her head on her shoulder, for she may not be great with words but she was a wonderful listener.

"You can tell me anything Jane," she whispered softly.

Jane stiffened momentarily before expelling another shaky breath, "I ain`t ever opened up t' anyone fer years Maura, 'tis weak an' I canna afford t' be weak."

Maura's stomach lurched at her admission and she sat up straighter and took Jane's face in her hands, "Oh darling is that what you really believe?"

Jane grunted at the endearment coming from her mouth for it filled her with warmth. Maura's compassion and caring nature had been Jane's constant throughout these weeks and unknowingly she had come to rely on it desperately for she had never known tenderness and kindness like this since her parents had died.

Maura however was lost in her own thoughts for the present, very embarrassed she had let the word darling slip even though it felt completely right rolling off her tongue for Jane.

"Aye that's what I believe," she said gazing into Maura's soft eyes, wanting to just lose herself in them, in all of Maura. There was a strong urge to hide herself away in her comforting embrace and never leave and frightened and flustered by it Jane got up and did all she knew to do, pace.

Maura watched her walk the same path back and forth until she could not take it anymore, "Jane please come and sit back down you're stressed and limping."

Jane only glanced at her before continuing her marching.

"Jane? "

"No Maura I canna."

"Why? Why can't you?"

"Cause!"

"Jane that isn't a valid reason, please come here if you don't want to talk then I shall."

Jane eyed her hesitantly before nodding and returning to the lounge, her leg throbbing and feet aching. Leaning down she pulled off a boot and tossed it aside and was about to take the other off when she felt Maura's had on her thigh once more.

"Let me Jane, your leg is sore," and before Jane could say otherwise Maura bent down and grabbed her booted foot and began lifting it up towards her.

"Maura what ye…"

"Put your feet on my lap Jane."

Jane did so, and Maura gently pried her boot from her foot and set it down beside the lounge, leaving her bare feet resting snugly in her lap.

Jane watched with a nervousness tingling in her stomach as Maura picked up one of her feet and sunk her long tapered fingers into the heel and arch simultaneously and Jane grunted low for she was not expecting this.

"You are very tense Jane you need to take better care of yourself."  
>"Don`t be havin' time fer that," she grated as her head began to loll back against the armrest.<p>

"Well you need to make time, it's important," Maura said emphatically as she continued to massage the stress from Jane's foot with sure movements.

"God that be good," Jane moaned after a while and Maura watched her with heavy eyes as she relaxed fully into the lounge and her chocolate eyes fluttered closed, leaving her thick eyelashes fanning across her cheeks.

_Oh, Jane you are so handsomely stunning it hurts me to look at you. _

Maura continued for quite some time learning what Jane appreciated by the sound of her soft grunts and moans, fully enraptured in the act of caring for her.

"Jane?"

"Mmph."

"What you said before about it being weak to open yourself up to someone…I don't think that's true at all, in my opinion opening up to someone takes a lot of bravery and courage. And you aren't a weak, sometimes your intensity frightens me but then you fascinate me just the same."

Maura finished massaging her foot and placed in back in her lap before picking up the other to give it the same treatment. She worked on it with contended pleasure listening to the popping and crackling from the fire as she waited for Jane to respond if and when she wanted to.

Jane was battling with her heart and her head and since she rarely listened to her heart, it felt abnormal to do so now. However, it was telling her to give Maura a chance where as her mind was telling her to be wary in case this was a trap. She opened her sleepy eyes and studied the soft glow of Maura's profile as she massaged her foot. There was a hint of a smile on her pink lips; her eyes held a dreamy sheen to them and her cheek was colored slightly from the heat of the fire, she looked serene and innocent and Jane's heart cramped because of it.

_How could I be havin' ever said an' thought such harsh things about ye?_

Jane took a large intake of breath, "I dasn't think I truly ever kissed someone until I kissed ye Maura," she whispered roughly, watching Maura's eye widen perceptibly, hearing her sharp intake of breath.

And there it was she had said it. Jane waited with baited breath for what she was not sure, but she had never said something so sentimental and did not know if she had used the right words.

Maura turned to took down at her wistfully, almost sadly, "I may not have kissed a lot or have any…much experience but I…I feel the same way Jane. And not just with the kissing, but with you in general, I…oh God I've never felt like this before about anyone and it scares me."

"What about ye`re fiance?" Jane raised a questioning eyebrow.

Maura smiled sadly and shook her head as tears fell from her eyes, "No…not even with him," she whispered.

"I feel as ye feel Maura, an' ye may nay think anythin' scares me but this...this whatere'tis between us does as well as th' thought o' anythin' happenin' t' ye. I ain`t used t' 't."

"Oh Jane it makes me feel so wonderful all over to hear you say that but I don't know what to do, I have man at home who loves me!"

Jane's jaw bunched tightly and shifted one of her legs until it was behind Maura, as she looked down at her in confusion.

"Come Maura, lie down on me," she held out a calloused hand and Maura slipped her delicate one snugly into it and carefully shifted until she was lying stomach to stomach with Jane. Automatically she tucked her head under Jane's strong chin and Jane enveloped her with her arms.

Encouraged they were still talking and Maura had not pushed her away Jane spoke up once more,

"I dasn't think either o' us be expectin' somethin' like this Maura, I know I surely wasn`t," she gruffed into her soft hair, enjoying the way it tickled her nose.

Maura sighed as Jane began stroking her hair and they remained that way until dusk, the fire having reduced itself to smoldering coals, both trying to come to terms with the fact they felt the same way about each other, whatever those feelings may mean.

"If thar be anythin' ye want me t' do, whatere'tis I will do it," Jane suddenly whispered quietly into Maura's thick waves, completely content being with her in this way, never perceiving a woman could bring her such peace.

"Just don't leave me," Maura whispered into her warm neck, kissing it softly between words, "You make me feel so safe Jane."

"Maura please dasn't kiss me like that, I ain`t made o' stone," she rasped.

"Sorry," Maura suddenly giggled softly.

"Ye think 'tis funny what ye do t' me huh?"

"It's just the way you say things, I think what we do to each other is actually quite amazing."

"Oh aye," Jane said making Maura giggle once more.

"Really?" she gruffed.

"Yes really," and Maura couldn't help herself, she reached up and planted a few lingering kisses on Jane's cleft chin.

"Maura," Jane warned playfully.

"Yes Jane," she replied sweetly, excited by the fact she had Jane under her touch and she seemed to be enjoying it as much as she herself was.

"I think yer bein' a tease," she said gruffly, the hint of a smirk on her lips.

"How could you think such a thing," she said between nips and licks to her chin, emboldened by Jane's low growl and the fact she unconsciously tilted her head back exposing the strong shaft of her neck to Maura's eyes, both of them savoring this new experience.

Slowly Maura bent her head and touched her soft open lips to Jane's warm skin, and curiously, she tasted it moaning softly at the combination of saltiness and natural oils that transferred to her tongue. Roused at the taste of her Maura began stroking her tongue more firmly against her neck, heating up as Jane's grunts and shifting body beneath her let Maura know she was pleasuring her.

"Mmph...," Jane rasped, "Ye be definitely a tease."

Maura removed her searching lips suddenly a little ashamed she was teasing Jane so much.

"Sorry Jane….this…you…well I'm finding it harder to keep myself from kissing you and…and touching you," she said flushing lightly, earning Jane's heated gaze, "Is that so?" her own teasing eyebrow slanting impossibly, "Well I be pretty good lookin' I must admit."

"Oh Jane you're impossible," she slapped her lightly on the arm making Jane chuckle deeply.

"I feel th' same way about ye lass."

"You do?" Maura was surprised.

"Aye o' course, yer th' most beautiful lass I've ever seen an' ever will see," she said seriously, "I want t' touch every inch o' ye, but nay until ye be ready if that`s what ye want."

Maura blushed hotly and nuzzled her face back into Jane's neck, not accustomed to hearing such words, and coming from Jane, it made her body ache ardently.

"I don't know…what to say," She breathed close to Jane's left ear.

"Ye dasn't be havin' t' say anythin', I know this be new fer ye Maura and I will wait fer ye."

Little did Jane know that she would not be waiting all that long.

Maura lifted her head and softly kissed Jane's lips, "Thank you for being so understanding darling."

"Ye dasn't need t' thank me an' I could get used t' ye callin' me that."

"Mmm me too."

Jane was the most placid she had ever been lying under Maura and didn't want to move but her stomach had other plans, for it had been rumbling for a few minutes now, alerting her ever impatiently that it wanted to be fed, and it was at that precise moment it rumbled loud enough for Maura to hear, making her laugh.

"I think your stomach wants your attention."

"Aye 't has bad timin'," she grumbled before stretching under Maura and yawning.

"I will make us dinner," Maura said before removing herself from Jane's warmth. Jane followed her limping beside her into the dining room.

"I will help ye," she said simply, Maura smiled and nodded, and together they went to the kitchen fully satisfied in one another's presence despite their troubles.

After dinner, Jane retired to her bed early after bathing and having Maura tend to her leg afterward. She added more timber to the fireplace and stoked it until it was roaring pleasantly before lying down beside Maura. She had been reading happily for a while and as Jane lay down beside her, pulling up the covers and turning to face her, Maura bookmarked her reading material before reaching down to kiss her forehead softly, very much enjoying being able to kiss her so freely.

"Goodnight Jane," she said tenderly into her curls and Jane sighed before searching for Maura's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Nite Maura."

Maura smiled into her soft hair before returning to her reading, able to tell of the exact moment Jane fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey lovely readers :)**

**Just a heads up this chapter is pretty graphic, I didn't enjoy writing it. By graphic I mean rape so please please don't read if you aren't comfortable with it. When Maura is grabbed from behind at the waterhole simply skip down to the next J&M if you don't want to read.**

**And yes she will be okay**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

Jane awoke early tangled snugly together with Maura, her soft curls once again tickling her nose. She regretfully yet gently pried herself away without waking her and yawned heartily before stretching languidly. Jane had been sleeping much better lately and she knew it was due to Maura being beside her.

She rolled away from Maura about to get up when an arm snaked its way around her lean waist and nudged her back. Jane chuckled and rolled back around to find Maura watching her sleepily, a dreamy smile on her lips.

"Mornin'...sorry I tried nay t' wake ye," Jane husked in her rougher than normal morning voice.

"I don't mind you waking me at all Jane," she said kissing Jane softly on the lips, before breathing "Good morning," into her ear.

"Mmph…Maura ye be doin' 't already."

"Sorry," she kissed her ear, "You are just so kissable."

"This comin' from th' mouth o' an innocent lady," Jane sighed playfully which earned her a sharp nip to the top of her ear.

"Okay lass that`s enough or I be goin' back on what I told ye last night."

"Mmm?" Maura breathed, "I don't remember you saying anything about waiting last night," she said before she captured Jane's tender lobe, grating it gently between her teeth.

"Fuck," Jane grunted.

"Jane."

Maura shifted and kissed her mouth again a little firmer before lying on her back.

"What will you do today?"

"Might try an' help ou' wi' th' ships, me leg be gettin' better."

"Don't overdo it please."

"Aye doctor," she gruffed and before Maura could protest Jane kissed her soundly making Maura forget everything except the feel of her tongue sliding against hers languorously.

"Payback," Jane whispered as their lips pulled apart.

"Yours will be worse," Maura replied smugly.

"I look forward t' it," she chuckled.

"And what will ye do today huh?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps if you're fortunate you will receive a visit from me," she said cheekily making Jane scoff.

"And I haven't seen Barry's children in a while; I miss them so if Anna does not mind I will see them."

"Aye they be good kids."

"They adore you Jane," She said earnestly.

_And so do I._

Jane flushed at her words and scratched her chin lightly in an effort to cover the effect Maura's compliments had on her.

"Aye I like them too," she said gruffly and Maura smiled fondly at her, knowing now when Jane was embarrassed.

Jane found she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Maura all day, which was a first, but unfortunately her tasks and duties would not wait and she left the comfort that was Maura, kissing her one more time thoroughly and without haste.

Unenthusiastically leaving her bedroom to eat breakfast Jane knew by the thick mist that blanketed everything it touched that it would be a hot day.

**J&M**

Maura left Jane's bedroom a few hours later already sweltering in the early morning heat. She wiped her hand through her sweat-dampened hair murmuring to the hot weather disapprovingly as she fetched herself some fruit for breakfast, as it was too hot for warm food. Returning to the dining room, she stared longingly at the coconut that sat on the table, wishing she knew how to break it open for it would make a refreshing drink but alas, she would have to ask Jane to open it for her.

_Jane._

She sighed dreamily and sat down to start eating, craving for the sight and feel of her already.

_Oh Lord what am I getting myself into?_

However, Maura was not getting herself into anything, for she was already in deep and irrevocably she just hadn't quite figured it out yet.

She ate slowly savoring the different flavors of the fruit on her taste buds, planning her day more precisely as she went. Then a lovely idea formed in her mind and she smiled to herself and went to Jane's room to collect a shirt and breaches small enough for her, unable to stop herself lifting one of Jane's shirts to her nose to breathe in the intoxicating scent of her skin that remained trapped in the fabric. Maura moaned softly and hastily replaced it in the cupboard, for she would not get anything accomplished with the aching in her stomach and throbbing down below that only Jane could bring out distracting her.

Going to the bathroom, she changed into the clothing and grabbed a towel before leaving the room to hang her dress in the sun off the back veranda. She was going to go to Jane's secret waterhole and before she left, she went back inside in search of pen and paper.

_Darling I have gone to your waterhole to swim, come and join me if you find this note. Maura xo_

Maura left it on the dining table under the candelabra, hoping Jane would find it. However, if she did not Maura was satisfied she would be going down to the docks later on to greet her looking fresh and clean not sweaty and sticky.

She left the house and hurried quickly for the shade of the forest for the sun was relentless and checking that no one was watching her, she hunted for the large leaf that pulled aside to reveal the narrow path. Maura new Jane wanted to keep her secret a secret and knowing it was now their place she wanted it kept secret more so. It was considerably cooler in the dense forest and Maura breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way up the path to the waterhole, marveling still at the beauty and lush array of plants and wildlife. This island truly was a tropical paradise.

Once at the waterhole tied her hair back with a leather strap and lay her towel down, already cooled from the waterfalls spray. She went to feel the waters temperature and although it was very cold she took a step back on the ledge and dived into its depth smoothly, all her sweat and washing away instantly. Surfacing she gasped and lay on her back treading water and closing her eyes, hoping Jane would find her note and be with her soon.

An hour passed and Maura remained luxuriating in the water the whole time, in awe of how drastically and quickly her life had changed. She thought wistfully of taking Jane home to introduce to her father, Trudy and the girls, knowing the girls would fall in love with her instantly, for none of them liked snobby, boring women and Jane was nothing of the sort, she was exciting and adventurous. Maura dreamed of spending each day with Jane, showing her all her favorite spots over Boston and taking the girls on outings with her.

Jane had come such a huge part of her existence and whatever happened to Maura she could no longer picture an existence without Jane in some way or another, it was not conceivable for her to give Jane up, not for anyone or anything, her heart balked and contracted painfully at the notion.

There was so much yet to learn about her and she wanted to know it all, the good and the bad for she cared deeply about her no matter her past or what she had done.

Maura thought of all kinds of possibilities and situations, wondering how they would keep in contact, for Jane belonged on her island and Maura in Boston even though her heart was telling her she belonged wherever Jane was. Dejectedly she concluded they would have to live apart and see each other whenever possible but already she knew it would not be enough.

_If only Jane were here, she would be able to think of something._

Maura troubled herself until she was almost in tears and she dunked her head underwater and before pulling herself out of the waterhole, needing to see Jane. She stroke briskly to her towel and wrapped it around her slim waist before tugging it up over her head to dry her waves.

However, suddenly Maura felt horribly uneasy, something was not right and immediately she thought of Jane and became worried for her safety. Ghastly scenarios began playing through her mind and she shook her head and hurriedly finished drying her waves but as she went to pull the towel from her head a hand grabbed covered her mouth, and Maura screamed into as she was pulled back savagely against someone. Maura did not even have time to contemplate that her uneasiness was her body warning her that her own safety was in jeopardy as the person behind her pushed her roughly to the ground and she hit the rocks with the palms of her hands, scraping the skin from them.

Maura was terrified and she tried in vain to pull the towel from her head but whoever was hurting her kicked her savagely in the side and Maura dry retched as pain shot through her rib cage and she flopped onto her back, gasping for air.

"I told ye that ye would regret hurtin' me bitch," a menacingly familiar voice registered in her ears and Maura whimpered as she realized it was one of the two pirates who had chased her from the attack on Jane's island. She tried to speak but no sound came from her restricted throat and seconds passed before the pirate knelt down between her spread legs and pulled the towel roughly from her head and she noticed with suffocating terror that both of them were there. She struggled to shift back from the pirate between her knees but he only laughed and crawled forward grabbing both her arms in his strong grip and pinning them painfully above her head.

"Now why ye be wearin' men`s clothes. Oh I know, tryin' t' be like yer dyke lover I've seen ye wi' perhaps?" he snarled before spitting at Maura, "I intend t' teach ye that a man`s dick be much better than that whore will ever make ye feel."

Maura's eyes widen ever further in complete terror and she struggled in earnest knowing with utter fear what would happen if she did not escape.

"Please…oh please no," she cried frantically and both the pirates laughed manically before the one between her knees punched her solidly in the face and Maura dry retched again from the excruciating pain and fear.

"Shut up lass th' only sound I want t' hear from ye be th' sound o' pleasure as I rape ye."

He punched Maura again savagely and for a split second, she thought she would slip blissfully into unconsciousness but cruelly she retained her grasp on reality and kept struggling, kicking and lashing out as blood began to trickle down her busted cheek.

"Fuck dasn't punch th' lass' anymore Larry I dasn't want t' be havin' t' look at all that blood when 'tis me turn," The other pirate standing over Maura complained.

"Shut up ye weak cunt an' stay ou' th' way," Larry shouted at his partner before turning his attention back to Maura ripping excitedly at the buttons on her breaches, his penis already hard and achingly ready.

"God I've been dreamin' o' this since ye escaped me, I'm goin' t' fuck ye till ye bleed."

Maura lashed out wildly with her legs, twisting and trying to hit him but it only earned her another punch to the face and she cried out in pain.

"Jane!" she bellowed in agonizing fear, "Jaaaannee!"

"If ye dasn't shut th' fuck up I will rip ou' yer voice box wi' me bare hands," Larry roared, his spittle flying all over Maura's face.

Maura was blind with despair as Larry ripped the buttons off her breaches, ruthlessly pulling them down until she was utterly exposed to his evil, leeching gaze.

"Lovely, jus' fuckin' lovely," he croaked with lust before freeing his pulsing member from his own breaches and Maura stared at it in disgusted horror.

And Maura began to chant Jane's name over and over in her mind, trying to hide from this hideous reality as Larry's erection inched ever closer to its destination.

**J&M**

Once again, Jane was having a hard time concentrating working on her ship Orpheus even though it felt good to be alongside her crew again. However, frustratingly it was simply not enough to keep her content anymore, and she wondered idly as she sanded well below decks in the inner hull if she was ever truly content until Maura had come into her life. for there was a restlessness in her that she did not realize existed until Maura's gentle nature had begun to calm her and give her shelter from the seemingly never ending searching she had been doing unconsciously for years.

Jane's shoulders and arms ached from hours of vigorous sanding but she did not mind it, she merely welcomed it as it kept her somewhat focused on her work. Yet as the hours wore on it became, more and more stiflingly hot in the hull and Jane was covered liberally in sweat and wood shavings. She swiped at her forehead, which was slick with moisture and lent back on her haunches, grunting at the cramping in her legs.

_I need t' be seein' Maura._

She wiped at her forehead again and stood to climb back up through the hull to the deck. Without speaking to anyone, she climbed overboard and scaled the ladder with ease only semi limping as she strode down the dock and up through the village having already told Vince she may be gone for a bit during the morning. He had only smiled knowingly and Jane had glared at him warningly before he held his hands up in surrender and left her be.

As Jane, sauntered back to her house eagerly awaiting being in Maura's company it was only because of her that she noticed all the variety of stunning flowers scattered around. In fact, Maura was beginning to show her things she had been blind to her whole life, and hoping it would please her Jane spent some time searching out the flowers that reminded her in some way or another of Maura. She did not know much about doing nice things for women and she was nervous that Maura would think her idea stupid, but regardless she took the large, luscious bunch of bright flowers to her house and missed seeing Maura's note left for her as the flowers blocked her view. Jane realized she did not have a vase to put them in and she scratched her head in frustration until she thought of a pot she had in the library that would be suitable and she strode in there and brought the pot out and sat it on the dining table before she called for Maura, wanting to surprise her.

However, she was met with silence and it was then she noticed the small piece of paper under the candelabra. Grabbing it she unfolded it and read with a small smile,

_Darling I have gone to your waterhole to swim, come and join me if you find this note. Maura xo_

Closing the note, she placed it beside the pot of flowers and finished fiddling with them until she was satisfied before hastily heading to her bedroom to collect a towel. But while she was there, an apprehensive feeling cramped through her stomach but she ignored it distractedly and went to the kitchen to fetch some fruit, wine and ale for the both of them. However, the uneasy, urgent feeling came back and persisted stronger in the pit of her stomach as she was in the bathroom washing the sweat and wood shavings from her face.

Then with a sickening jolt to her entire being Jane remembered what happened the last time she had this same feeling, Maura had been in danger and with pure unbridled fear she had never experienced before, she ran from the bathroom, out of her house, storming down the veranda stairs across the back yard. Savagely she ripped the large leaf out of her way and sprinted up the narrow path, snagging her arms and face on branches as she crashed through the overgrown foliage towards the waterhole. Jane knew deep in her heart Maura was frightened and suffering; it was as though she was calling to her somehow and she strained as hard as she could to reach her in time to save her from what she did not know but save her, she would, as there was no other option in her mind.

Heart thudding painfully from fear, sweating heavily Jane made it to the waterhole and she was about to tear Maura's name from her throat but her keen senses warned her to remain quiet. Instead she ripped the other leaf aside and at first Jane struggled to understand what she was seeing, her mind refused to comprehend what her dark eyes were showing it. There was a man kneeling on his knees deliberately leaning into someone else and their legs were spread out on each side of his. But when an agonizing sob wracked the person lying on the rock ledge Jane understood and it took a nanosecond for her heart to shatter and her fear to turn to feral animosity for the man before her.

_Maura!_

Without remembering getting to him, with a savage roar Jane tore the unaware pirate from between Maura's legs and hurled him aside with the strength of an ox. She stalked him with black hatred in her eyes, and without any hesitation or remorse yanked her dagger from her belt, and plunged it deeply into the stunned man's shriveling groin and he howled in torment. She pushed with all her strength and rage and the man bellowed and fainted as Jane twisted the knife relentlessly, eyes glinting murderously. Then with a few yanks to her wrist, she cut his penis and balls clean off. Dropping the knife, hands covered in blood she clawed her away across the rock for Maura but the other pirate came barreling from the forest where he had been taking a piss and crashed into her after he took in what Jane had done to his mate.

"Ye fuckin' bitch!" he roared as he slammed his fist into Jane's cheekbone snapping her head back roughly. He landed another to her jaw before she grabbed his neck and sunk her thumbs into his windpipe, squashing it as hard as she could and he gagged and reined punches to her shoulders and head. Jane was desperate to get to Maura and it spurred her on as she kneed the pirate in the stomach. Widening her grip, she made quick, gruesome work of snapping his neck and his bowls voided before he flopped lifelessly to the ground.

Jane roared again to vent the emotions surging through her body and crawled over to Maura who was huddled half naked.

"Maura," she rasped brokenly, fearing the worst.

Maura let out a whimpering sob startling Jane from her shock and gently she lifted Maura onto her lap, bundling her against her beating heart as best she could.

"Maura 'tis me Jane," she croaked, swallowing reflexively, "talk t' me lass, please."

Maura remained silently shocked and Jane softly lifted her head until her bloodied face was before her own. As soon as Maura saw Jane's strong face, her mind registered that Jane had rescued her and she broke down sobbing and gasping hysterically.

"Ja…Jane…Jane!"

"I'm here baby I'm here I ain`t never leavin' ye," she whispered ferociously.

Maura continued sobbing and Jane tucked her face back into her collarbone and just let her cry, her own tears stinging her eyes from the horror Maura had just endured.

Jane rocked her back and forth, murmuring words of assurance and comfort into her ears, against her forehead, into her hair, anywhere she could.

"You`re safe now me love ye`re safe."

She ran her rough hands reassuringly up and down Maura's spine, through her damp hair, down her arms, touching her and talking softly to her, anything to break the nightmare that had taken hold of her.

Eventually Maura's sobs quietened and she gasped and hiccuped spasmodically against Jane's sweaty skin. Her own arms that had were squashed up against Jane's stomach slowly wound their way around her waist holding on tight and Jane grunted from the strength of Maura's grasp but made no move to loosen her arms.

"Don't…don't…le…let…me go," she said through her hiccups and Jane only tightened her grip on Maura.

"Nerebaby never."

"Oh…Ja…Jane."

"Aye me love please dasn't fret I be havin' ye."

Jane's heart surged wildly with relief Maura was still alive and she did not try to brush away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"We be goin' home now," she gruffed and without looking Jane reached down and carefully pulled Maura's torn breaches up around her hips, covering her nakedness. With a large hand under her knees and the other behind her shoulder blades, Jane picked Maura up and she wound her arms around Jane's thick neck, snuggling into her and breathing her in.

Jane carried her lovingly home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the late update I've been struggling a bit.**

**I want to say a big thank you to all the guests who comment on my story, thank you for taking the time to read and support me with what you write :D**

**And to the guest with the comment about Larry's penis...I have to agree with you LOL, it made me laugh if I just read that line on it's own. **

**And to every one sorry (hehe maybe sorry) I'm holding back with the love making EH EH EH **

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Jane needed help and she knew it.

She took Maura through to her bedroom and lay her gently down on top the covers not wanting to let her go. However, she needed Anna to help her, and Jane was not too proud to admit it, not when it came to what had just taken place. Maura stared up her blankly and her quietness made Jane worried and uneasy.

_God I dasn't know what th' hell I be doin', fuck I need t' help ye!_

"Maura?"

"Mmm…?"

"I be goin' t' get Anna, I...I need help."

But Maura had yet to remove her arms from behind Jane's neck and she only tightened them, "Jane no please don't leave me alone," She whispered in fear, "I need you."

Jane bent her head and pressed fortifying kisses to her neck, "No I won`t leave ye but I need Anna's help love," she rasped against her skin wanting Maura not only to hear her words but also feel them.

"I…he…if you hadn't have come, oh god!" she gasped, "I can't stop thinking…what might ha…have happened if you had not…rescu…"

"Hush my baby hush, 'tis all over now ye`re safe," Jane grunted showering her neck, cheeks and forehead in kisses.

Maura pushed her lips to Jane's neck kissing and nipping at her frantically to comfort herself in the taste of her skin and Jane struggled not to react to her wonderful mouth wanting Maura to draw comfort from her anyway she could.

"Maura," she rasped, "I'm takin' ye wi' me t' find Anna."

She could not think of any other way to get help and she was about to pick Maura up when a soft knock to the bedroom door startled them both making Maura jump.

"Who be it?" Jane growled warningly tightening her grip on Maura.

"'Tis Vince," came an uncertain reply, "I came t' be seein' if Maura be okay, I dunno I jus' felt somethin' be off."

"Thank fuck, listen Vince I need ye t' go get Anna straight away, tell her Maura be needin' help urgently.'"

"What th' hell be goin' on?"

"I will talk later jus' get Anna!"

"Aye I be goin' quick smart."

Vince left and Jane tilted Maura's face upwards to check the gash on her left cheekbone.

"How…how is it?" She asked solemnly.

"It ain`t too bad but ye be bruisin' a lot," Jane replied softly.

Maura took hold of her face with scrapped palms and they kept their eyes on each other as she drew Jane's mouth down onto hers.

"Kiss me," she whispered against her lips and Jane did not pause, capturing Maura's top lip between hers, sucking and worrying on it gently. Softly and slowly, they consoled one another with tender bites and flicks of the tongue.

Jane stroked the downy hair behind Maura's ears with the pads of her thumbs and Maura sighed heavily into her mouth, longing for relief from the torment only Jane was capable of bringing her.

After some time she released Jane's bottom lip and snuggled back down into her strong, warm body, shuddering from the after effects of her fear.

"Oh Jane…you came for me."

"I felt somethin' be wrong, then I thought o' what that feelin' meant last time an' I knew ye needed me. I ain`t nerebeen so scared in me life."

"Me either," she whispered tearing up once more.

"I won`t never not come when ye need help Maura."

"You rescued me," she breathed again into Jane's collarbone, "I screamed your name and you came for me."

Jane swallowed hard, trying not to let the image of Maura in distress enter her mind.

Another knock sounded softly on the bedroom door and Jane spoke up gruffly, "Anna?"

"Yes Jane," came the worried reply, "May I come in?"  
>"Aye."<p>

"Are ye okay wi' Anna bein' here? Sorry I didna even ask ye."

"It's okay Jane and no I don't mind," Maura kissed Jane lingeringly on the cheek as Anna entered the bedroom and stopped momentarily, quietly taking in Jane and Maura's intimate embrace and the dried blood smeared over both of them.

"Oh my god what has happened?" Quickly she moved closer to Maura and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Jane began to choke up as she tried to explain what had happened, "Maura be rap...nearly...ra."

"Hush darling it's okay," Maura placed a slender finger to her lips stilling her words, before turning to Anna, "I was…nearly…raped."

Anna paled and squeezed Maura's shoulder tightly, "Oh my sweet Lord!"

"Can ye please check her over an' make sure she`s okay?" Jane gruffed.

"Oh Maura honey of course I will."

"I will get ye a bath ready," Jane spoke into Maura's hair before letting go of her and standing but Maura grasped her hand and stood painfully with her.

"'Tis okay Maura I be in th' bathroom, I won`t leave."

"You promise?"

"Aye love," and without thinking she bent to kiss Maura softly and she flushed and looked nervously at Anna, to find her simply smiling warmly.

"Lie down Maura, come sweetheart," Anna said gently as she took her other hand and helped her to sit back down but Maura grimaced and touched her fingers to her side as she sat and it was not lost on Jane.

She sat back down and covered Maura's hand with her larger one, looking at her seriously, "What be hurtin'?"

"My ribs…he, the pirate kicked me."

Jane growled angrily but made no move to press or palpitate her ribs not wanting to add to her pain.

"What pirates are you talkin about Maura?" Anna asked worriedly.

"The two that…that chased me when…when I was."

"It's okay honey I understand, you don't need to say anything else. Jane get a bath ready for her please."

Jane grunted not needing to be told twice. She stood and strode to the bathroom, Maura's wide eyes on her every step of the way.

Anna stroked Maura's hair and tried to keep her preoccupied by telling her about the children as Jane worked to heat water and fill her bath until it was steaming hot but by that time Maura had gotten up and gone into the bathroom to be closer to Jane.

"Maura I be jus' in me bedroom while Anna helps ye wash."

"No Jane please stay in here with me."

Jane's jaw muscles bunched tightly and she ran an uneasy hand through her hair.

"Are ye sure," she grunted.

"Yes Jane please," she breathed quietly.

Jane swallowed hard went to sit on the side of the bathtub keeping her back to Maura respectfully as Anna helped her undress.

Maura whimpered as she stepped into the bath and Jane tensed and half turned in worry, "Maura what be wrong?"

"I'm just…I hurt."

Jane's jaw muscles continued to bunch and relax rhythmically, hating that Maura was hurting so much.

A soft hand pushed its way into hers, and Jane held it tightly as Anna washed Maura's face and hair for her.

"Thank…thank you Anna," Maura whispered softly as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Maura you don't need to thank me at all honey, let's get you out of there the water is getting cool."

Between Jane and Anna, Maura held each of their hands and they steadied her as she hopped out on Anna's side. She wrapped Maura up onto a big towel Jane had gotten her and then all three of them went back into the bedroom.

"Maura I think it would be easier on your ribs if you wore shirts and breaches for a while, cotton shirts aren't as tight as a dress and you can keep check of it easier."

Maura nodded wordlessly on top the bed and Jane took that as a hint to find something for her to wear but she knew the only clothes she had that were Maura's size were the ones she had already been wearing. She strode to her wardrobe, pulling out one of her shirts, a pair of breaches and a belt, and held them out behind her for Anna to take.

"Anna ye will be havin' t' roll th' sleeves an' breaches up fer her."

Then Jane walked over to a window and looked out the curtain but she wasn't really seeing what was outside for all that held her attention were the sounds of rustling and Maura's discomfort as Anna helped her dress and she grimaced at each sigh or hiss of pain escaping Maura's lips.

"Do you think any of your ribs are broken?" Jane heard Anna ask softly.

"No…none broken but I need to lie down, I'm tired…Jane?"

Jane swung around quickly as she heard her name and went to sit closely beside Maura noticing how small and fragile she looked in her own clothes.

"I will leave you two now Jane, I think you need time alone with each other," Anna said to her, warm understanding in her brown eyes, "She needs rest and make her as comfortable as possible."

"Aye thank ye fer yer help Anna," she said deeply, meaning every word.

"You know where I am if you need more help," she placed a comforting squeeze to Jane's broad shoulder before leaning over to kiss Maura gently on her forehead. Maura smiled weakly in return and sighed a thank you, eyelids drooping heavily.

Anna and Jane shared a silent glance before she straightened up and left the bedroom.

"Are ye hungry or thirsty?"

"A little thirsty." She admitted softly.

"I'll get ye some water."

"No it can wait, please just stay with me for now Jane."

Jane nodded and went to her side of the bed, lying down on her back and before she had a chance to get comfortable Maura shifted close to her and snuggled into her side, wrapping an arm around her lean waist. Jane grunted and rolled onto her side and Maura buried herself further into her hard body until her curves blended into Jane's hollows.

"Sleep lass I will be here when ye wake up."

Maura placed drowsy, lingering kisses to her collarbone and neck, her lips dragging slowly along Jane's skin leaving wetness in their wake as her hands unconsciously tugged at her shirt, pulling it successfully from Jane's belted breaches making her grunt in surprise. She breathed heavily as her hands met the warm, velvety skin of Jane's hipbones, then up and around to her tautly muscled back. She began gently fingering the scars there, tracing and outlining them delicately and Jane moaned softly and lifted a hard thigh over Maura's legs drawing her further still into her rigid abdomen.

"I feel so safe in your arms," she murmured against Jane's skin, "Thank you for taking care of me and getting Anna to help."

"I'd do anythin' ye need Maura, I will get ye anythin' ye need."

"I just need you Jane."

Jane sucked in a shaky breath and kissed Maura's hair.

"I need ye too lass."

Maura stayed silent and Jane thought she had fallen asleep until she murmured quietly and sadly, "Jane?"

"Mmm I thought ye had fallen asleep."

"I didn't think of my fiance."

Jane tensed reflexively, unable to hide her response at the mention of Garrett.

"What do ye mean lass?" she gruffed.

"When…when I was, when the pirate was…I thought only of you."

"Maybe on accoun' o' Garrett ain`t here t' rescue ye," she swallowed hard, "and maybe on accoun' o' I be?"

"But my father is not here and I thought of him," she whispered.

"Aye but he be yer father o' course ye would think o' him."

"Jane I wanted Garrett to come and rescue me every day and take me home when I was first taken but now I don't even think of being rescued by him, I have not in a while."

Jane held her tighter and remained broodingly quiet, gently running her broad hand up and down Maura's spine.

They remained together that way for some time, simply basking in the comfort of each others closeness and heat until Maura lifted her head and kissed Jane soundly on the chin.

"I can't picture my life without you in it anymore," She husked, her eyes glassed over with tears.

In response, Jane kissed each of her eyelids, her nose and finally her mouth eagerly running her tongue along Maura's top lip yearning for entrance. Maura gave it to her willingly and Jane moaned roughly, as Maura unexpectedly pulled her tongue between her lips and sucked on it hungrily, sliding it sensuously back and forth between her soft lips. Spasms of aching hunger danced down her stomach muscles and into her groin and Jane broke the kiss, trembling lightly and gasping for air.

"Oh Jane did I do something wrong," Maura breathed against her mouth.

"No god nay Maura 'tis jus' hard when ye kiss me like that," she said as she sucked in air but all she could smell was the tantalizing scent of Maura's breath and she groaned and rolled onto her back, needing to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry Jane."

"Do nay be sorry I started it."

Maura nestled back closely into her side, Jane wrapped her arms protectively around her, and neither of them said anything else until they both drifted off into uneasy slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I already have the next one written, I'm just tweaking it but all I can say is O_O! ...**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

"No don't touch me please! Get off me! Jane help me!"

Maura wailed in terror, thrashing her arms and accidentally hitting Jane in the chin as she struggled to get away from the perversity of the pirates in her nightmare. Jane grunted in alarm and shook her to try and get her to wake up but her nightmare lingered on and Maura continued flailing wildly against Jane.

"Maura wake up," she gruffed commandingly, "Come on lass wake up!"

Maura suddenly stilled against her, sobbed in relief as she woke, and begun to realize it was just a nightmare and not reality.

"That`s 't Maura, stay awake 'tis nay real."

Jane held her close and wiped the sweat from her brow with a steady hand.

_God how I hate them motherfuckers fer doin' this t' you!_

Maura cried softly against Jane's neck and Jane whispered into her ear anything that came to mind, running both her hands soothingly up and down her warm back.

"'Tis okay Maura, ye be safe wi' me I will protect ye."

"Jane I can't do this again," she whimpered, "It was so real! But this…this, in my dream, oh god Jane you didn't get…get to me…in…"

"Yes I did, I got t' ye in time an' ye be here safe wi' me. They canna hurt ye anymore. Trust me baby...can ye trust me?" Jane whispered tenderly, looking to Maura imploringly, asking her to trust in her and believe her safety was assured.

"Maura I ain`t ever felt th' way I do about ye fer anyone else all th' years I've roamed this earth. I dasn't understand hardly anythin' o' what`s happenin' between us but I do know that I will protect ye, even if I lose me own life."

"Jane I trust you, I promise you I trust you," she breathed softly calming down in Jane's presence and words, "You only have to look at me and I feel your protection over me."

Jane turned her head to glance up at the bed canopy and Maura grasped her jaw, gently turning her dark eyes back to her own penetrating hazel ones, "I hope you know I will protect you just the same Jane."

"Aye I do," she said softly, remembering how obstinate Maura had been in finding help when she was pinned under the tree in the back yard. She had cared naught for own safety and all for hers and Jane swallowed thickly, tears pricking her thick eyelashes, for she had never had someone who saw so much worth in her, enough to risk their own life for hers.

"I'm sorry I spoke roughly before, I be jus' tryin' t' wake you."

"I know darling, I know," she said before a loud grumble irrupted from her stomach making her blush profusely. Jane laughed deeply and Maura only flushed more and hid her face under Jane's chin.

"How embarrassing," she moaned half chuckling, half complaining at her stomachs behavior.

"What does that noisy stomach o' yours want t' eat?" Jane chuckled making Maura nuzzle into her more, "Jane please," she giggled in embarrassment.

"Please what?…" she smirked into Maura's hair.

Maura's stomach rumbled again sharply and Jane could not contain her raspy laughter. This time Maura joined in too, swatting Jane playfully on the bicep, "Don't tease me Jane."

"Oh so 'tis fine fer ye t' tease me but I ain`t allowed t' wi' ye aye?" She said in amused exasperation.

"Exactly, you learn quickly," Maura, said before laughing deeply herself and Jane smiled crookedly at the sound of it.

"That ain`t fare ye know."

"Oh really," she said raising a cheeky eyebrow, "Are you pouting Jane, that's mighty unbecoming."

"I ain't pouting!" she pouted.

"Yes you are Captain Rizzoli and it isn't unbecoming, it's adorable," She whispered huskily.

Jane swallowed heavily at the throatiness in Maura's voice, "Adorable? Really?" she husked back.

"Yes my darling you're adorable, but don't worry your secrets safe with me."

Maura carefully rolled on top of Jane, wincing nonetheless at the pain in her side.

"What are you going to feed me?" she purred into Jane's right ear as her hands slid smoothly through black locks.

Jane grasped Maura's hips and began massaging them sensuously, "Mmm ye`ll be th' death o' me woman," she breathed hoarsely, "What be 't ye want t' eat?"

"Toast with honey."

Jane raised a brow, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?"

"Ye usually eat enough t' feed a wee horse."

"I am going to pretend I did not hear that," she said before smugly biting Jane's ear lobe.

"God okay nay more teasin' from me...fer now," she laughed gruffly, "But ye will be havin' t' get off me if ye want yer toast."

"Yes captain," Maura purred once more before Jane helped her to gently roll onto her back.

"I won't be long an' I will leave th' door open so ye can hear me."

"Thank you," she smiled warmly.

Jane nodded and left the bedroom and as she did, she began singing a sea shanty in a deep, slightly off key baritone and Maura covered her mouth and laughed, completely enamored by the fact that Jane would sing for her so that she would not feel alone. Jane's voice drifted off into the kitchen where her singing was punctuated by the odd curse word and Maura shook her head lightly assuming her impatience was getting the better of her.

As she waited for her snack, she stretched rather painfully and gently palpitated her bruised ribs, knowing that the bruising would be showing a lot more now that it was the late afternoon. Touching the cotton of the shirt reminded her she was wearing Jane's clothes and she glanced down at herself in them, smiling softly at the rolled up sleeves and bagginess of the breaches.

It felt highly intimate and sensuous to be wearing her clothing and Maura shivered as she imagined this very material rubbing at Jane's crotch the way it was at hers now. She sighed breathily, a little embarrassed by her increasing provocative thoughts and actions around Jane. However, she could not still the ever-growing desire to touch, kiss and tease her, for the need was becoming akin to breathing, she had to in order to survive.

Jane's raspy baritone intruded into her thoughts and Maura smiled fondly as she sung a particular note quite off tone. She strode briskly back into her bedroom and Maura's lopsided smile faltered in shock when she saw the gorgeous bunch of flowers in Jane's arm that was practically blocking her face.

She came closer and sat the pot down onto Maura's bedside table and stood back smoothing her hair down anxiously.

"I had them...these picked fer ye this mornin' as a surprise," she gruffed, "I hope ye dasn't think they be stupid. I ain`t too good at such things but I picked th' ones that reminded me o' ye."

Maura's eyes blurred with tears and she blinked rapidly to clear them before she sat up slowly.

"Come here," she whispered fervently to Jane.

Jane did so and sat down beside her so that her long muscled thigh pressed against Maura's hip.

Maura took her face in her hands and kissed her soundly, pressing her lips agreeably against Jane's firm ones using her mouth to thank her for her sweet and thoughtful gift. She ran her tongue thoroughly over Jane's bottom lip then flicked at her top one persuasively making Jane stiffen and grunt softly. Eventually when she had her fill she let Jane's mouth go but not before biting her bottom lip, "Thank you Jane, they are beautiful."

"I guess ye like them then," Jane muttered breathlessly against Maura's satiny mouth, "God I will do stuff like that all th' time if this be what happens."

She sucked in a raspy breath and Maura chuckled throatily, "Then I will look forward to each gift and thanking you for them."

"Ye ortin' ta eat yer toast before 't goes cold," she said gruffly as a distraction for she was throbbing intensely down below.

"Yes captain," Maura said sweetly earning a glare from Jane before she picked the plate and mug of tea up off the bedside table and handed it to Maura so she would not have to move.

Maura smiled and took a dainty sip of the sweetened tea, sighing appreciatively, "Oh that's good, thank you Jane really. And by the way," she said around nibbling on a piece of toast, "Your singing is…well interesting."

She smiled smugly behind the toast and Jane looked away before smirking, "Aye that 'tis but 't did th' job o' keepin' ye distracted did 't nay?"

"I guess you could say that yes, but honestly," she said warmly, "Thank you for being so sweet to me."

"Okay enough wi' th' thank ye`s," Jane cleared her throat a tad embarrassed, "I be goin' t' get some stuff t' clean yer cheek an' hands properly."

Maura sobered and nodded watching Jane stand, "I will nay be long."

"Okay," she said softly before continuing to nibble on her toast, her cheeks warming generously as she watched Jane's muscled buttocks rub against one another in her tight breaches as she strode out the door. She swallowed hard and nearly dropped her toast.

_Oh good heavens Maura get a hold of yourself!_

She finished her food hastily and Jane returned not long after with what was needed and Maura struggled to look at her for a few minutes afterward without blushing. She kept her eyes averted from Jane's as she carefully cleaned the gash in her bruised, swollen cheek, the pinkness not lost on Jane's keen scrutiny.

"Is 't too hot fer ye in here?" She asked rather innocently.

"No…yes…no," Maura finished lamely.

"Why be ye blushin'? Haven`t been havin' saucy thoughts have ye now?"

She smirked knowingly as Maura's cheeks deepened in color making her chuckle.

"Your cheeks say 't all lass."

"Okay then…do you want to know why I am blushing?" She said casually, intending to beat Jane at her own game.

Jane watched her suspiciously, suddenly wary of her nonchalance, "Aye I guess."

"I was watching your buttocks move together as you left the room; your gluteus maximus is very well proportioned Jane."

Jane coughed and nearly choked on her own spit for she had not being expecting Maura to say that and it was now her turn to blush lightly.

"Well ye give as good as ye get," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head bashfully.

"Remember that Jane," she smiled slyly and Jane just stared, perplexed and aroused at this mischievous, flirtatious side of Maura, for there was something decidedly enticing about bantering with her in this manner.

However, Jane was indisputably pleased Maura had been ogling her buttocks and found them worthy and she tried not to let her satisfaction show sensing Maura would use the information against her mercilessly.

"I'm goin' t' make myself some toast," she gruffed smugly, "Do ye want any more?"

But Maura picked up the cockiness in the tone of her voice and as Jane predicted she did not let it slide.

"Why are you so pleased with yourself Jane? And no I am fine thank you."

_Goddammit Jane ye idiot!_

Jane cleared her throat and sat up ramrod straight, "I ain`t nay such thing," she said dismissively.

"Jane?"

"What?"

"Don't get a big head from my compliment about your spectacular buttocks" she sighed seductively making Jane gulp, rendering her speechless for a few moments.

_Good Lord woman!_

"Toast...I be goin' t' make 't," she rasped before standing and leaving to the sound of Maura's soft chuckling making Jane ponder her ability to switch from flirtatiousness to innocence so seamlessly.

**J&M**

For the most part the rest of the afternoon and evening passed uneventfully. Anna came back to the house after dinnertime to check on Maura and Vince joined her as Anna had filled him in on what had happened. He was particularly quiet the entirety of their visit but Jane knew him well; his quietness was a sure sign of immense anger. He had solemnly studied Maura's injuries and Jane watched the ticking rhythm in his jaw and saw the misleading calm of his eyes, Vince was as furious as Jane herself about what had happened to Maura, and as far as she was concerned, the punishment she had dealt the bastards would never be enough.

Anna had brought with her some homemade fatty ointment and insisted that Maura use it regularly for pain management. She had taken her into Jane's bedroom and gently smeared a generous amount of the pleasant smelling balm over her blackened skin. After a few minutes, Maura had felt a surprising amount of relief and eagerly questioned Anna as to what ingredients it contained. However, Anna had surprised and excited her when she kindly offered to show Maura the ingredients she used and to make a jar with her when she was feeling stronger.

Maura had left Jane's bedroom with a happy smile and Jane had nearly dropped her mug of ale in her lap when her dark eyes had locked onto her lovely face.

Anna and Vince stayed just over an hour with them and even though Maura had not wanted them to leave Jane had practically shoved them out the door the minute she noticed Maura trying to stifle a yawn.

"Maura be needin' sleep," she had gruffed not unkindly and understandingly they said their good nights.

Maura had admonished her playfully as soon as Jane closed the French doors but she had merely given her a mock warning glare before asking her to go and lie down to rest. Maura had been intending to lie down anyway but once Jane had asked her to with nothing but gentle concern in her intense eyes Maura's heart squeezed achingly and she could not have said no to Jane's request even if she had wanted to.

**J&M**

"Do ye want me t' light th' fire?" Jane gruffed as she walked into her bedroom bringing a cup of tea and Maura's current reading material to her. The heat of the day had worn off completely leaving an unseasonable chill to the air and Maura nodded her reply taking her book and tea with an affectionate smile for Jane.

"Thank you," She whispered invitingly.

Jane nodded silently before going over to the fireplace and Maura watched her as she selected some small kindling to get a fire going. Then she added larger pieces of timber to the blaze and Maura observed her back muscles flexing tautly under the thin material of her shirt with a hungry aching below her navel. A mental picture of Jane's hard, naked, unyielding body covering her own entered Maura's imagination and she swallowed back a soft moan hoping Jane did not hear her.

Once Jane was satisfied with the fire, she brushed off the bark chips and soot from her hands on the sides of her breaches before sitting with her back to Maura to remove her boots. Grunting with satisfaction at having her boots off Jane turned her mane of unruly curls sideways and caught Maura's eyes.

"I'm goin' t' be havin' a bath, I won`t be long."

"Okay," Maura said softly.

Jane stood and began preparing water and Maura tried to read but Jane's broodingly handsome countenance was too distracting and she wound up pretending to read while studying Jane openly instead as she prowled around the room.

"Did th' ointment Anna gave ye help?" Jane spoke deeply making Maura start.

"Yes it did actually, though I shall put some more on before I sleep. She even offered to show me how to make some," Maura squeaked unable to hide the endearing excitement from her voice.

"So that`s why ye looked so pleased before," Jane smirked fondly.

"You noticed that?" Maura said in surprise.

"Yer face lights up like th' sun when ye smile lass 'tis hard nay t' notice," She stated seriously making Maura blush becomingly and unable to think of a reply.

Before she went to bath Jane kissed Maura tenderly on the forehead, "Promise I will nay be long, dasn't worry yer safe my love," and Maura struggled not to tear up not only over the endearment but from Jane's accurate perception of her feelings.

_You have such a tender heart my love._

Jane closed the bathroom door and while she was washing, Maura took the opportunity to carefully apply some more ointment to her deeply bruised ribs and brush out her hair leaving it falling softly over her shoulders.

She lay down and sighed contentedly feeling safe knowing Jane was near. She pulled her lion pelt over her for warmth and gazed at the fire as it lept and jumped, making distorted and interesting shapes as it engulfed the cracking timber.

Jane came back into the room not long after and took in Maura's struggling effort to remain awake for her. She sat on the bed making it shift, Maura's eyes opened, and she smiled sleepily Jane's way.

"Hold me," she sighed and Jane wasted no time hopping under the covers and taking Maura's softness into her strength.

"Goodnight Maura."

"Goodnight Jane."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay...I am not sure I am happy with it but I hope you's are :)**

**And there will be more loving too if it didn't bore anyone...I thought they could go slow with things first and Maura can learn of the other things they can do with each other as they go along**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

Maura stirred and woke up in the early hours of the morning, and except for the nocturnal animals and chirping crickets she was the only one awake, for the rest of the island was slumbering deeply. The fire had died down to a dull glow and her sleepy eyes took a few moments to adjust to the dim light before she shifted slightly backwards and looked up at Jane, making out the chiseled curves of her strong face. She softly kissed her nose, making it twitch as a low sigh escaped her lips.

Maura took some time to study Jane as she slept, taking in the full thickness of her eyebrows, the light shifting of her eyelashes, the flare of her nostrils as she breathed, the strength of her jaw and cleft chin, and slowly down lower to the deep rise and fall of her chest.

Irrevocably her hazel eyes were drawn to the open collar of her cotton shirt, her mouth went dry, and her heart began thudding steadily in excitement as her gaze drifted lower over the silhouetted outline of Jane's heavy breasts and a swift cramp of pleasure overwhelmed her. Maura gasped and sucked in a steadying breath but the aching arousal stayed pulsing through her stomach. Rolling onto her back, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but her rapidly building desire to touch Jane remained unquenched and she fisted her hands at her sides and rubbed her legs together hoping that would somehow decrease the throbbing between them. However, it only made her craving for Jane grow and she repressed a moan before it left her lips and shifted nervously onto her side to face Jane once more. She looked so forceful and capable even in her sleep and Maura trembled at the thought of touching Jane, of having Jane touch her in intimate places no one else had ever touched. Goose bumps erupted over the surface of her skin and she slowly inched further into Jane's warmth.

_Oh my God you are so beautiful; I yearn to touch you as much as I am scared to touch you._

Over the weeks of growing attraction between them the fact Jane was the same sex as her had somehow grown vaguely distant and completely irrelevant. When she looked at Jane, there was no denying she was indeed a woman, and an exquisite example of one at that. However, it was Jane that Maura had been seeing for quite some time, the person she was coming to know and slowly understand, and not her gender. In her heart, this was all that mattered, for she cared deeply for Jane and the thought of living without her made her heart cramp with the pressure of despair.

Maura yearned to touch Jane and be touched not just on a sexual level but also on a mental one. She had a fierce need to strip Jane bear, to delve into her until they were one being and she learned all she needed to know about her. Maura had never felt this way about anybody and she was suffocating under the weight of foreign emotions, and it was frightening but wonderful.

It was then she realized, as she looked at Jane's sleeping countenance the reason she had stirred awake. Everything in her was telling her she was ready and it was time. Jane had been waiting patiently for her and she would not need to wait any longer, for Jane was all she thought about.

She felt wild and restless with nervousness as she shifted into Jane further still but it was a healthy nervousness borne of longing and timidly.

Maura lifted her lips and touched them against Jane's, softly alternating between licking her lower lip and running her tongue in between them. Jane trembled in her sleep and Maura sighed in response, touching her hands to Jane's firm cheeks.

"Wake up my sleepy darling," she whispered urgently into Jane's ear, biting the tender lobe before kissing it better. Jane stirred and grunted low opening her dark eyes drowsily, her body already heating from Maura's ministrations. Rubbing sleepily at her eyes she tried to focus on what was happening, "Maura, what be th' matter? Did ye be havin' another nightmare?"

"No Jane," she purred and Jane's eyes widened in understanding from the tone of Maura's voice.

"Jane?"

"Mmm…?"

"Make love to me," she whispered against the skin of her neck and a sharp hiss of air left Jane's mouth as her body tensed painfully, heavily.

"Are ye sure?" She croaked as her broad hands sought out Maura's hips.

"Yes, my darling… I'm ready."

Jane groaned making Maura shiver, she began to sit up and Maura stiffened thinking she had done something wrong.

"What's wrong Jane," She murmured worriedly.

"Ain`t nothin' wrong my love, I'm goin' t' stoke up th' fire, I want t' be seein' ye Maura, all o' ye," She husked intensely making Maura quiver once more. Maura moved anxiously into a sitting position and watched as Jane rose to stab at the fire, building up the light a little stronger before she came to stand beside her and held out her hand. Their eyes met softly, understandingly, Maura placed her hand in Jane's, and she helped her off the bed until Maura stood wide eyed before her. Jane swallowed reflexively, her nerve endings dancing with life and Maura gazed at the sliding motion her neck made as she swallowed. She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss at the base of her neck, "I'm so nervous," she murmured, shivering lightly.

"Me too Maura," Jane rasped quietly into her ear.

She tilted Maura's face up to hers so their eyes met by warm firelight, "We will work 't ou' together love," she murmured softly before lowering her mouth until their lips brushed lightly. Maura sighed and opened her mouth for Jane and hesitantly their tongues met and slid together warmly and gently. However, Jane tasted the sweetness of Maura's mouth on her tongue, she shivered and moaned restlessly, and all that was timid about their kiss disappeared as Jane angled her head sideways and drove her tongue against Maura's. Maura moaned throatily and wrapped her arms tightly behind Jane's neck; effectively pulling her closer into their kiss, matching Jane's increased pace with a restless fervor.

Their tongues twisted and wrestled together like mating snakes, and Jane tangled her long fingers into Maura's waves massaging her scalp and bringing her closer at the same time. Maura shuddered and pulled back making Jane groan for she yearned for Maura's mouth on hers.

"Slower Jane…slower," she whispered deeply, "I feel so much…I can't, I don't know what to do."

Maura looked up to Jane's liquid black eyes, the fire casting flickering shadows over one side of her body, "Show me how to make love to you."

"God ye be so beautiful Maura," Jane husked, "I want t' be seein' all o' ye, touch all o' ye...I want t' be one wi' ye lass."

Maura shivered at Jane's intimate words, for it thrilled her to know Jane wanted as she did.

"I want the same Jane," she spoke with shaking lips.

Jane nodded her head of obsidian curls, lifted her hands to her cotton shirt, and began to undo the buttons. Maura's darkened eyes observed her every movement, noticing how Jane fumbled with the small buttons out of nervousness.

"Let me," she asked quietly, "I want to undress you Jane."  
>Jane exhaled roughly and Maura reached up to take over where she had left off, fumbling with the buttons just as much as Jane had until she neared her belt. Keeping her wide eyes on Jane's she delicately pulled her shirt from her breaches and Jane stood stock still, the only movement she made the ticking in her jaw muscles. Slowly, hesitatingly, inch my inch Maura drew Jane's shirt across her broad shoulders and she let out and gentle moaning sigh as Jane's breasts and goose bumped skin was revealed to her hungry gaze. Maura stopped all movement, leaving her hands on Jane's shoulders she watched with a mixture of awe and heavy longing as Jane's brown nipples hardened to stiff points under her scrutiny. Tiny, fine hairs around each of her areolas stood out slightly against the lighter skin of her breasts, and Maura tentatively reached out a slender finger, swallowing reflexively as she found the courage to touch the soft downy hair. Jane tensed and moaned softly from her touch but remained still letting Maura do as she wished. She had not wanted, physically or emotionally a woman's touch like this in years, and she was so blindingly hungry for Maura's it overwhelmed her.<p>

"Touch me anywhere ye want Maura, do anythin' ye please," she rasped.

Maura's heart thudded in her chest and her womanhood engorged with heavy arousal as she traced the hair around each of Jane's areolas with her finger, noticing with fascination the tiny lumps that formed around them as her nipples puckered more so.

Hesitantly she went back to removing Jane's shirt for her, undoing the buttons on each wrist and removing it completely. Maura moved further into Jane, reached out shaking hands to her leather belt, and clumsily slipped it through the buckle, her breath coming in soft pants as she unzipped her breaches and undid the button. Her body was desperate with longing for something she did not understand, all she knew what that it was a tormenting, pleasurable feeling only Jane could possibly satisfy.

Maura looked up to Jane, glassy eyes full of desire yet tinged with uncertainty, "May I?"

"Ye dasn't ever have t' ask," Jane gruffed roughly, her voice was impossibly deep and Maura shook, "I love the sound of your voice, it makes my…my skin tingle."

"I love th' sound o' yer laugh."

Maura sighed and slowly let go of Jane's breaches and she sucked in a sharp breath as they fell down her long legs, pooling at her feet. Maura stood rooted to the spot, unable to look Jane in the eye, a warm blush spreading up her neck, behind her ears and over her cheeks.

_Oh God I cannot believe this is happening! How much I want it so!_

"Maura?" Jane grunted softly, "Are ye okay?"

"Jane…you, your just…I'm scared, you're so strong and powerful."

"I'll be gentle Maura I promise ye."

Maura nodded slightly, trusting Jane's promise, and with a pounding heart, she slanted her gaze downwards between Jane's thickly muscled legs to her womanhood.

_Oh Jane._

Dense, black, tightly wound curls mattered her skin, blending and fading out into a trail of soft down that ran up to her navel and Maura could do nothing but stare entranced by the rugged, untamed beauty that was Jane. Jane was struggling immensely to remain still under Maura's thirsty and thorough examination of her body for it felt as though her darkened eyes were caressing every inch of her heated skin. She moaned roughly and lifted each leg to step out of her breaches, watching Maura watch her thighs flex.

_God I need yer skin against mine._

"I need t' be seein' ye love, will ye let me undress ye?"

"Yes Jane," it came out on a breathless, excited sigh.

Jane's hands shook as she stepped closer to Maura and began the same process of undressing her, groaning heavily as she could already see the outline of Maura's aroused nipples through the fabric of her shirt. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest and with less finesse than Maura; she removed her own shirt from Maura's torso, groaning deeply at the sight of her firm weighty breasts.

"Oh god Maura," she rasped thickly as a rush of warm arousal found its way down her inner thighs.

Maura tremored with weakness as Jane's feral eyes left a trail of heat wherever they roamed. Jane stepped forward until they were breathing the same air and they moaned in unison as she closed the gap and pressed their bodies together. Jane wrapped her sturdy arms around Maura pulling her close, and low drawn out moan escaped her lips as she bit Jane's shoulder hard out of sheer pleasure, for it was exquisite agony like she had never known.

Panting heavily Jane sought Maura's mouth and kissed her blindly, hungrily, and Maura found her anchor in the madness that was enveloping her, kissing Jane back fervently as their nipples rubbed against one another's breasts. Jane released Maura's lips and she whimpered impatiently before they latched onto her neck, biting, licking and sucking a burning path down in between her breasts. Maura threaded her shaking hands into Jane's thick hair and pulled her closer as she left opened mouthed wetness over her skin.

Jane continued her frenzied assault as she made short work of unbuckling and shucking Maura's breaches and they fell without resistance leaving her completely naked, vulnerable inside and out to Jane's ravenous stare.

"I ain`t ne...never seen such beauty an' treasure as...as th' likes o' ye," she stumbled out chokingly.

Jane was feverish with emotional attraction for Maura; so much, so she did not know it she would be able to adequately show her.

She hissed and Maura sighed as her calloused hands lightly caressed her satiny hips, gently inching her towards the bed. Maura shook with eagerness, and the scent of Jane's arousal invaded her nostrils, warm, sweet yet musky and she moaned openly for it was so uniquely Jane, that she shook with the pleasure of it. Her stomach muscles were contracting with waves of longing, pushing a heavy warming sensation into her groin and out between her shapely thighs.

Gingerly Jane steered Maura back until she was lying down on top of her bed. Her eyes met Maura's, fervently and desire filled, asking her permission to continue and finding it in the restless glint of her eyes. She took each of Maura's knees in her hands and kept her eyes fastened to hers as she lifted them up off the bed and gently pushed them apart, exposing the most private part of Maura to her fierce perusal. Maura groaned softly and quivered as Jane gazed openly at her womanhood, her eyes caressing her heated wetness boldly, hungrily.

"Jane," Maura sighed pleadingly, "please..."

Jane dragged a quivering hand through her dark curls and lent onto the bed between Maura's legs with a strong knee and Maura sucked in ragged breaths as she watched Jane lift herself over her curvaceous body like a predatory animal.

"Oh my God Jane," she cried out, biting her bottom lip painfully as Jane's heavy, fevered body touched her own sensitized, highly strung skin.

A loud hiss of air escaped between her clenched teeth as she sunk her full weight down in between Maura's dampened thighs; and Maura immediately wrapped her graceful legs over the back of Jane's calves, locking her body firmly and intimately against hers.

"Maura," Jane husked loudly, the both of them trembling uncontrollably against one another.

"Jane, oh Jane touch me…please," Maura, gasped into her mouth, snaking her tongue around Jane's as Jane began to grind against her. And suddenly Jane's calloused hands were everywhere, she attacked Maura with frenzied passion, and Maura whimpered and moaned unabashedly as the combination of Jane's soft tongue, warm lips and rough hands slid and grazed all over her receptive skin.

"Jane my beautiful Jane, please oh…oh yesss."

Jane growled against Maura's navel, laving at it languidly with her tongue, running it up her slim stomach, tasting her heated sweet skin, losing herself in the blissful pleasure of her. Jane was burning with desire for Maura, never having experienced such a raw, primal need for another human being as she felt at this moment lying in between Maura's warm legs.

"Maura," she rasped as she sucked a tight nipple into her mouth, "Oh god."

Maura's body quavered under Jane's and she bucked her hips upwards, both of them moaning inarticulately at the melding friction between their legs. Jane sucked her nipple deeper into her mouth, rasping it between her teeth and rolling her tongue over it, emboldened and guided by Maura's guttural cries and sharp nails digging into her back.

"Yes…oh plea…please don't stop my love," Maura almost cried as surges of pleasure undulated down her stomach and in response Jane suckled her breast further into her hot mouth, and rubbed her palm over the other rigid nub making her writhe and buck helplessly under Jane's firm weight, "Ooohhhh Jane."

"Aye darling," Jane rasped around a nipple, kissing a slippery path to Maura's other one intending it give it the same attention the first had just received. Covering it with her lips, she stabbed her tongue at it rhythmically, cupping and kneading the velvety globe as she stabbed and suckled and Maura felt Jane's exquisite touch coursing through her very veins. She lifted her pelvis and strained back and forth in impassioned excitement, rubbing her moist folds against Jane's skin between her navel and pubes and Jane cried out gutturally.

She smelt Maura's copious arousal mingling with her own, it only spurred her on, and frantically she began to thrust and gyrate against Maura as Maura surged and bucked upwards, their moans and cries breaking the still night air.

Leaning down on her sinewy forearms Jane captured Maura's mouth with her own, their tongues sparring deeply as she continued to grind herself against Maura desperately, perspiration and arousal blending as their folds bumped and meshed.

"Jannee, oh, oh god," Maura gasped loudly.

"Yes Maura," She responded achingly.

"Lo…Look at me Jane," Maura panted as they heaved and rocked against one another assiduously.

"Maura," Jane groaned helplessly as she lifted her head from between her breasts and looked into her heavily lidded, piercing eyes.

"Maura ye`re… so beautiful me love," Jane exhaled roughly feeling Maura begin to tense and spasm in earnest beneath her.

"That`s 't darling, let go," she grated, entranced by the sheer ecstasy in Maura's lovely features.

"Ooohh Jane…so…something's ha…happ…to..me...Jannnnee!"

Maura dug her nails savagely into Jane's back, crying out in deep rapture as her mounting pleasure reached its crescendo. Her release was long and drawn out and she arched her head back into the bed and moaned loudly and incoherently and Jane latched her mouth onto Maura's creamy neck, prolonging her orgasm as best she could by sucking and biting it frantically, as her hips continued to jerk and jump spasmodically. It was then Jane allowed herself to let go only after Maura had found release, her strong hips jerking swiftly downwards into Maura's pelvis as she husked out her name on a series of deep groans.

"Jane darling, my sweet baby," she whispered joyously as Jane sagged heavily upon her, her thick mane of curls between her sweaty breasts. She gasped heavily sending hot showers of air over Maura's oversensitive nipple and she moaned and bit her lip, lacing her slender fingers through Jane's hair and holding her close to her beating heart.

"Do you hear my heart Jane? It beats for you."

Jane moaned softly at her words and kissed the side of her breast sending shivers through Maura's spine.

Both of them lay sweaty and spent, touching and comforting tenderly and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, for they had been completely unprepared for the emotional intensity and consuming excitement they would share with one another.

"Jane," she husked softly, "Oh my love, don't let me go."

"Never," Jane rasped her heart swelling with tenderness for her, "Oh Maura."

Jane was having trouble finding the words to convey to Maura how much their lovemaking meant to her, and she was so wholly content in her loves arms she struggled to stay awake.

"Maura baby," she breathed, "Ye...that be wonderful...I."

"Suusssshh darling I know, I feel the same way," Maura sighed, combing her fingers lovingly through her dense hair. Jane lifted her head and their eyes met devotedly, a whole new perception and understanding of one another shining through. Jane bent her head and kissed Maura affectionately and leisurely, and Maura reached and grasped her arm out until she found the lion pelt and pulled it over them, tucking them under it as best she could. Breaking their mouths she kissed Jane's cheeks and chin sleepily, "Are you warm enough?" she asked out of concern even though the heat of Jane's body was seeping into her bones.

"Aye Maura, ye?"

"Perfectly."

"Ye be so special t' me lass," Jane rasped seriously as she tucked her head under Maura's chin, breathing in her raw comforting scent. Maura wound her arms protectively around Jane's back, gently skimming her fingers up and down the ridges either side of her spine.

"Oh my love," Maura sighed, savoring Jane's words.

They fell into a deep and peaceful slumber, tightly interwoven, hearts beating steadily as one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here is the next chapter, it's not very long but I hope it's enjoyable. **

**Btw remember I am writing about these guys in past time, so Jack Thatch is mentioned because this is what him and his men were up to before they found Jane in Havana and followed her to Hermes.**

**And just to clarify for the couple of people who have commented about Jane's hairy breasts I am NOT talking about full on wild overgrown hair, just tiny fine hairs, you know the ones that grow over your whole body like everyone has...it's completely normal **

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

Two weeks had passed since Captain Casey Jones had left Nassau with no knowledge as to the whereabouts of his love Maura; two agonizing weeks of searching that had taken more of a toll on Richard Isles than any of them.

True to Casey's prediction, Garrett had heavily scorned him upon his return to _USS Independence_ and had threatened to destroy his career and turn him into the laughing stock of the United States Navy. Casey's misjudgment still weighed troublesomely on him even now because it had cost them precious days in the search for Maura's kidnappers. The disdain from Garrett he could take, he could even handle disciplinary action or dismissal from the Navy, but what he could not have on his conscience for the rest of his life was any harm coming to Maura nor her death on his hands.

A deep melancholy had settled over the three of them, as the days passed by for no matter where they traveled there was no word, no hint of a whisper about Maura Isles location. After Nassau's unsuccessful mishaps, they had sailed straight on to Havana, docking there even before Jack Thatch and his crew arrived. Upon going ashore, Casey and Richard had immediately visited a small rundown printing shop and both of them had paid the frail old man behind the counter handsomely to print out a hundred flyers. Each flyer contained Maura's name, a brief description of her, who to contact and lastly that a generous reward would be given to those who had genuine information on Maura's whereabouts or kidnappers.

They had stayed two nights in Havana pining flyers on noticeboards, in general stores, bars and markets squares before sailing on to San Juan, Puerto Rico and even Montego Bay in Jamaica. Casey had gone ashore as Tanner Abrams each time they visited a new location but no pirates had talked and none of his reliable sources knew of anyone that fitted Maura's description.

Presently they were docked back in Havana to stock up on food, water, wine, ale, cigars, ammunition, ropes and various other supplies needed in order to continue the next leg of their journey, wherever they unanimously decided it best to keep searching for answers. However they been fervently hoping for a break through with the flyers, for someone to aid them in their search, one tiny scrap of information that could make all the difference. But they had been met not an hour ago with the grim and frustrating news from officials that someone, perhaps vandals or even the pirates involved in Maura's kidnapping had torn down all the flyers and burned them in the town square one night not long after their departure for San Juan. Neither Richard, Casey, Garrett or any of the officials had any idea that it had been Jack Thatch and a few of his men who had seen to the removal of the flyers, for Jack did not want the Navy interfering and finding Maura or Jane before he did. Otherwise, he would receive no reward for 'rescuing' Maura from Jane, nor any satisfaction from torturing Jane Rizzoli if the Navy arrested her first.

Fate seemed cruelly against the three of them and they were now at a complete loss as to what path to take next. Casey had already been second guessing his abilities over the weeks to track down Maura's kidnappers but now he felt maddeningly useless. He had lain awake most nights in his captain's quarters below deck wondering if they had done the wrong thing by leaving Boston so hastily, for perhaps Maura had never even been taken from the city in the first place and had been held captive there all this time. And the more that time passed the more Casey stared to believe in his theory that Maura had never been taken from Boston even though no word of her whereabouts had been forthcoming there either.

It was as though she had simply vanished and Casey's heart longed to find her, to know what had happened to her. He wondered if she was safe and well taken care of or if her captors beat, starved or worse raped her. He could not think about it for long periods without being overcome with fury and fear for Maura. He was doing all he could, his very best, yet it was not enough.

He had consulted many a time with Elijah Thomas, Henry Quaker, James Parker and Michael Young, late at night on board _USS Independence_, planning ideas and strategies to gain possible information from officials at Montego Bay and San Juan but even those plans had fallen through.

Knowing how distraught he himself felt, Casey often wondered of the torture Richard must be experiencing. He knew Richard would never give up his search for his daughter, he would continue to search for her until he went to his grave, but Casey worried deeply for Richard for he was like a father to him. He was concerned Richard was already sprinting himself to his grave through the immense stress he was under, for he had lost even more weight, and reminded Casey of a lanky old greyhound he'd had as a boy. However, more noticeable than Richard's weight loss was the deep suffering that had snatched the vitality from his eyes, and the torment etched into his once contented features. Here was a man whose anguish ran deep and Casey felt powerless to be of assistance to him.

Casey now sat at one of the local bars of Havana with Richard by his side, the pair of them brooding despondently over ale while Garrett had gone to freshen up his dandy appearance. Unbeknownst to them was that while they both feared the worst, Maura was in fact only a few days sailing away from them on Hermes and slowly falling assuredly in love with Captain Jane Rizzoli, Captain Casey Jones worst enemy.

But in the weeks to come, a lover spurned would eagerly lead the entire fleet right to Jane's hideout in an attempt to destroy what she could no longer have.

**J&M**

A bleak and hopeless despondency had settled deep inside Richard Isles heart, seeping into its tissue and muscle, pumping the torment of his loss through his veins until he was sure he would collapse under the unbearable pain he was experiencing. He had left Casey at the bar an hour ago, telling him politely that he needed space for he had been cramped alongside both Casey and Garrett for two weeks now. He loved them both for different reasons and in different ways but he was in desperate need of time away from them to try to digest the latest painful news. He had been walking slowly through the streets of Havana, seeing but not really absorbing the beautiful sights before him for he was completely preoccupied with the thoughts that relentlessly bombarded his conscious, refusing to give him a moment's peace.

Richard had never been to Havana before but he may as well have been home walking the streets of Boston, for nothing held his attention except Maura, her whereabouts and her well being, that and what he would do if he was to find those who had kidnapped her. The fact that all three of them had so far been unsuccessful at obtaining any information or finding Maura only added to his frustration and sorrow. He felt he was completely without direction, like a feather blowing haphazardly in the wind without any set heading or precise destination. Life was taking Richard to places beyond his control and his expectations, for over a month ago he would never have conceived not only his life but more so the life of his daughter would be changed so violently and unexpectedly. A month ago life was peaceful, it was happy and joyous, full of laughter and normalcy, he had been working his cases, Garrett had been enchanting Maura, and she had been immensely enjoying her work. Life had been marvelous for all three of them, but now it was dark and painful. For life had a way of dealing unexpected blows, blows that ravaged people from all walks of life, in a variety of forms, without any discrimination.

However, it was not so much the circumstance but what people did when life was hard that mattered. And Richard Isles had never been a quitter when circumstances got tough, but apart from losing his wife Constance Isles, this was the hardest knock life had dealt him. Every cell in his body yearned for relief from agony, and umpteen times, he had simply wanted to give up on living and sink into pity and depression. But then he would think about his precious sweet girl and how she was counting on him to rescue her from the hell she must be enduring and he would feel terribly guilty for thinking of his own pain. Finding her and seeing her beautiful face once more was what gave him the strength and motivation he needed to rise each morning. He would never stop searching for Maura, never, but that did not mean his heart broke a little more each day that he could not find her in this barbaric, evil world. He found himself longing to and regretting not telling or showing her more often just how much she meant to him, how immensely proud of her he was, and that he loved her dearly and she was the best part of his life.

He found himself on the outskirts of town next to a neglected vegetable patch and without looking to make sure no one was around; he sat down on a moldy wooden bench seat as hot tears began to escape his sore eyes.

_Maura, my precious child will I ever see you again?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, hope your all good. Sorry for the stirring the other day it was cruel lol. Here is a real chapter :)**

**I have been so tired the past few days and I don't know why so I hope my chapter is okay, I am sorry if I am not covering things I should, my brain is worn out. **

**YAAAWWWWWWNNNNNN! I'm 27 and OLD :(**

**Anyway I am out of here to eat, enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

Diluted light was just beginning to filter in from behind the curtains as Maura shifted and opened her sleepy copper green eyes. Blinking lazily she rotated them slightly to take in the warm, sleeping person beside her and she smiled with contented drowsiness. Jane slept like sated panther, dark and powerful, breathing deeply. She looked immensely peaceful and Maura simply could not help but notice how much more restored and strengthened she appeared this morning.

_Does my touch do this to you darling?_

She rolled slowly onto her side to face Jane, the scent of her and their lovemaking reached her nose, and she sighed heavily at the intoxicating, satisfying fragrances before placing a few prolonged kisses to Jane's chin, her cheeks, and nose.

"My strong darling," she whispered against Jane's cheek making her groan softly but continue in deep slumber, "What a wonderful pleasure we shared."

Stretching languidly she moaned quietly not only from the pain in her side but mostly from the sensations that stirred down below and deep inside her stomach, for the blissful euphoria from a few hours ago had yet to leave her body. She was surprised and a little embarrassed to find she wholeheartedly wanted to make love with Jane again right now. However, she was unsure as to whether or not Jane would want to make love again so soon, for this was completely new to her and she did not know if it was normal for her to feel this way again after only a few hours of sleep. She bit her bottom lip nervously and looked to Jane's mouth, wanting it against hers but instead she settled for kissing her face tenderly once more.

But the longer she stayed beside Jane's bare skin, the more she yearned to kiss and discover more of her body, to run her soft hands over Jane's hard planes as Jane had done to her own curved ones. Maura shivered deeply for she could still feel the heat and roughness of her palms running over her skin and kneading her breasts.

She could not think logically with Jane so close and she desperately needed some time to absorb what they had just shared, for it changed everything.

"Oh my God," she sighed softly and running her hand through her hair she quietly moved from under her lion pelt and stood up in the dim interior of Jane's bedroom. Making quiet work of applying some more balm to her stiff side, she was not looking forward to seeing the bruising later on for it was just another reminder of what had almost happened to her and she shuddered violently and turned around to look at Jane. Leaning over her, she placed another kiss to her hairline, breathing in its uniqueness to calm her nerves.

Feeling stronger, she found her clothes easily enough and dressed quickly. Casting one last longing glance Jane's way she left the bedroom but the early morning chill skimmed over her skin and she hurried back into the bedroom in search of Jane's leather jacket. Finding it in the wardrobe, she lifted it around her shoulders and slipped her arms into the sleeves, luxuriating in the softness of the fabric and the stark reminder of her lover.

_My lover…Jane is my lover._

A warm satisfaction and compassion seeped deep into her heart at the realization and Maura felt the urge to protect and shelter Jane grow even stronger. But she also knew her life had just become exceedingly more difficult.

Heading outside she made her way blindly across the front yard and up the incline for the morning fog was thick and damp, clinging heavily to her skin as she walked. Reaching the top of the incline, she took a steadying breath before walking towards her spot near the edge of the cliff. She sat down in the grass and stared solemnly into the grey abyss of mist.

The thought of Jane now being her lover ran through her mind freely and Maura lifted her knees and hugged them, resting her chin on her wrists. She began to tremble lightly as the enormity of what had happened but not a few hours ago started really sinking in, for away from Jane, she had gained some semblance of control over her riotous yearnings and her mind was able to function more clearly.

She lifted a shaking hand and touched her slender fingers to her lips, tracing their outline delicately, remembering the deep moans and sighs that had escaped from between them as Jane had pleasured her. Never had she heard such noises leave her mouth before and it thrilled and disquieted her all the same, this passion and boldness Jane had brought out in her.

Even though she had been ready for their lovemaking there was no way that, she could have been prepared for the blinding intensity of it. However, what elated and scared her was the close bond and kinship they had shared while loving, for when Jane touched her it was as though she felt her touch everywhere, even in her spirit. They had spoken to each other without words and it was the most intimate powerful thing she had known.

Even in one kiss, Maura felt closer to Jane than she did after the millions of words spoken between herself and Garrett. While it was true she had not known Jane for very long and there was so much yet to discover about her, Maura felt as though she had somehow known her forever.

Sinking her unruly head of hair into her hands, she took a breath and let out a frustrated sob of confusion and anger. For what was she to do now? She had just experienced the most memorable, blissful experience at the hands of another, whom she was not engaged to.

They had crossed a line they could no longer uncross and Maura whimpered because she wanted to cross it again, she wanted fiercely to further explore this amazing connection between her and Jane that was growing stronger day by day. She felt completely torn asunder for she could not let Jane go, she did not want to live without her in her life, yet she could not picture life without Garrett either.

If she were to demand that Jane take her home, would she do it? But then would they see each other again? And what if she was to never see Boston again, if Jane refused to take her home she could not live without her father.

All the difficult questions she had been avoiding these past weeks that did not have straightforward answers began plaguing her mind relentlessly. It was as though their lovemaking had broken the damn wall of her consciousness and all the problems she had stored away tightly were spewing forth without restraint. And now answers to these problems had become all the more unclear for she was infinitely closer to Jane than she was only a couple of days ago.

_Oh Jane please come, hold me, and help me through this, what am I to do?_

Tears of uncertainty and fear started rolling down her soft cheeks for her future was now more ambiguous than it had ever been.

**J&M**

Jane stirred suddenly and awoke with a start and the first thing she noticed was that Maura was not was not beside her. She did not even have to reach out or softly call her name, Jane just knew and she tensed anxiously, trying not to let the unsettling feeling deep in her stomach prevail. There was a muted, soft light peaking in from behind the curtains and hurriedly Jane pushed aside the lion pelt and stood up. Her senses caught the lingering scent of Maura's body on her own and in the air and she moaned softly, desperately wanting to find her. A million thoughts bombarded her mind as she stumbled around blindly trying to find her clothes and with a frustrated snarl; she finally found her breaches and pulled them up over her muscled thighs quickly.

The sinking nervous sensation persisted and Jane could not help but wonder with agitated fear if Maura had regretted their lovemaking, for if she did it would shatter her. Last night she had handed her heart over to Maura as they made love, she had entrusted it to her, as she had never done with another human being. What they shared last night was not just sex and Jane knew it with every fiber of her being, this attraction she had for Maura was not lust, nor was not a quick fuck in a whorehouse with someone whose name she could not remember.

For already even in her fear she knew she wanted to be intimate with Maura again, she longed for Maura's touch, for the trembling excitement, for Maura's body tangled seamlessly with her own and the acute awareness and understanding that had passed through them. Jane felt as though she had delved into Maura's soul, it was exhilarating and wonderful and she was in awe of what they had shared for she did not understand that two people could become one until it had happened last night. For Maura to not feel the same, she could not bear, for Jane had opened herself up irrevocably to Maura's care, her safety and trust.

_Maura._

She exhaled a shaky breath and ran a hand through her thick mane, spending a few moments trying to prepare herself, but instinctively she knew no amount of preparing would be adequate if Maura pushed her away. Once fully dressed Jane left her bedroom and not finding Maura in the dining room she strode to the library then the kitchen but they too were bear. Distractedly she checked the rest of the house but Maura was nowhere to be found. Worry for an entirely different reason now cursed through her veins as headed out the front doors into the still, foggy chill of morning. The first place that came to her mind was the cliff side and she made her way up there with swift strides, needing to see her, needing to see she was safe. Reaching the top of the incline she half jogged around the back of the cottage and stopped abruptly when she saw the silhouette of Maura's back against the misty dawn.

She looked small and fragile against the swirling fog and Jane's heart was in her throat as she walked closer and discovered that she was picking flowers. Despite her unease, a small smile softened her lips at the sight of Maura picking the tiny flowers and as she moved closer, she watched Maura stiffen, her hand stilling its movement half way down to pick another bud. She slowly shifted her upper body around until her warm eyes met Jane's, deeply intimate, adoringly and Jane only had to see these glowing emotion in her eyes to realize that Maura did not regret last night. Sighing heavily she ran her hand through her hair once more and closed the short distance between them, their eyes never leaving one another's. Wordlessly she sat down behind Maura on the damp grass and stretched her long legs out on either side of her. Maura turned around and snuggled herself back into Jane's front as she wrapped her arms firmly around Maura's waist, the both of them sighing quietly at the contact.

"Mornin' Maura," Jane said gruffly, emotionally.

_Ye be so beautiful t' me._

"Good morning Jane," Maura said her voice low and tenderly affectionate.

She lent her head back against Jane's left shoulder, an unspoken invitation and Jane understood, bending her head to kiss the column of her exquisite neck. Maura sighed helplessly and rolled her head away from Jane's so she could access the sensitive area behind her ear, and Jane buried her nose in the soft strands of her hair, breathing deeply as she nipped and kissed Maura's skin.

"How be ye?" she whispered throatily against Maura's ear, making her shiver.

"Wonderful now you are here Jane, how are you?"

Jane's heart swelled with an emotion she could not name at Maura's declaration and she nuzzled the soft skin behind her ear once more, before taking the tender lobe into her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. Maura shivered and moaned softly at the same time and grabbing one of Jane's hands, she interlaced her fingers with her own.

"I be th' same as ye Maura. Ye be wearin' me jacket I see?" she gruffed softly, not even realizing until now she could take contentment from someone wearing and item of her clothing.

"It smells like you."

"Aye? And what do I smell like?" she husked into Maura's ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Warm, spicy…like sandalwood, mus…musky, delic…ious," She gasped as Jane punctuated each of her words with a laving tongue behind her ear.

"Jane…oh please." She whispered urgently and Jane removed her seeking mouth from Maura's skin for she would not hesitate to carry her back to her bed if Maura asked.

Clearing her throat roughly, she tried to sober herself, "How long have ye been up here?"

"Not long I didn't want to wake you…you looked peaceful."

"Aye well I feel 't…because o' ye," She added gruffly.

"Oh darling."

Maura sat up and shifted her torso sideways before her lips met Jane's, tentatively at first then firmer once they gauged each other's disposition, finding they both wanted the kiss as much as the other. Jane gently pushed her fingers into Maura's golden waves and drew her closer, as they savored the pleasant meeting of lips and tongues once more.

"Mmm I've wanted your kiss…since I woke up." She whispered shyly against Jane's mouth.

Jane groaned lightly before taking a deep breath, "I panicked when I woke up an' ye weren`t thar," she said apprehensively, "I thought ye might regret what happened between us."

Maura rested her forehead against Jane's, expelling a long, ragged sigh.

"Last night was completely overwhelming for me Jane; I have never experienced anything that comes close to what we shared."

Jane tensed up instantly and Maura cupped her face in her hands, making her look into her eyes to reassure her.

"It was exquisite Jane," she said shakily, "You bring out a need in me I never knew existed until I met you. I…the way our…bodies, how I was even more aware of you than…I usually am. You…oh God you felt incredible against me."

She knew they needed to talk but having Jane close brought out the feverish need for her that had been awakened after their lovemaking and unable to help herself Maura bent her head and kissed the soft tantalizing skin of Jane's neck. She boldly ran the tip of her tongue up the thick column of cartilage feeling it shift and stir under her tongue as Jane swallowed firmly. Reaching the top she softly bit the skin where her neck and jaw began, sighing contently as she tasted Jane and listened to her groans.

"Maura," Jane rasped heavily.

"Mmm yes love."

"If ye want t' make love yer goin' th' right way about it."

Maura hesitated quietly, for if she did not stop now she knew she would not stop Jane when she started. Slowly she lifted her eyes to Jane's penetrating ones, "I want to make love with you…again Jane, I have...since I woke up, it that, normal? I came up here…because I had to think but all I wanted to do was…touch you."

"Aye love 'tis normal. Although what we shared, I ain`t never known before, I ain`t never needed someone's touch so much," she said roughly, trembling slightly. Maura whimpered softly and began peppering Jane's face with light kisses, "Oh sweetheart."

She shifted around to face Jane fully and wrapped her slim arms around her shoulders, pulling her head down gently under her chin. Somehow comforting Jane, Maura was also comforting herself for the both of them were beginning to understand they drew great pleasure from looking after one another.

Having Jane beside her was not only arousing but her strength gave Maura the fortification she needed to ask the questions she needed to ask.

"What we shared was just wonderful Jane and I don't regret it but I don't…I don't know what happens now, what…what does this make us?"

She waited with baited breath, for she wanted longingly to hear what Jane had to say. Maura knew they were now lovers but she wanted to hear Jane confirm it.

Jane lifted her dark head and looked Maura in her eyes to make sure she knew of her rapture, "We be lovers Maura if ye will be havin' me. But this be new an' unexpected," she swallowed, "So I understand if ye dasn't want…,"

"Yes Jane," she said timidly, before she found her voice and spoke with more courage, "We are lovers; I want to know everything about you. But surely you understand of my turmoil?"

She searched Jane's eyes beseechingly as Jane tensed and for a moment, her face became the inscrutable mask Maura did not wish to see, "Aye I know," she grunted solemnly.

"Jane?" Maura said worriedly.

"Mmm…?"

"I have many questions," she said as tears began to fall, "Our love making has changed everything."

Jane stiffened up further still, Maura could feel it in the strength of her muscles, "Can we please go and sit by the fire? We have to talk Jane."

"Aye."

Maura cupped her face and made her look at her once more.

"Look at me Jane! Please don't shut me out," she whispered desperately, "Not after what we just shared. I need you to help me."

Jane growled roughly and ran a hand through her hand, "I know we need t' talk. I will make us breakfast first."

"Okay," Maura said reaching out to tentatively peck Jane on the cheek.

"Come," she said gruffly holding her larger hand out to Maura. She took it and Jane stood and helped Maura stand, both of their backsides damp from the dewy grass.

Together they made their way town the incline back towards the house, Jane's sturdy arm around Maura's waist for support on the steep path.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone next update sorry it took a few days I just keep struggling lately. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

"What would ye like fer breakfast?" Jane asked as she opened the French doors for Maura to pass through.

"Whatever you are making will be fine." Maura stated softly as she let go of her waist and stepped in the door. However, Jane did not follow her in and she turned around to find her staring at her with an eyebrow raised quizzically.

"What is it Jane?"

"I asked ye what ye would like love, nay what I would like." She stated quietly.

Maura smiled softly and reached up on her toes to kiss Jane's cheek tenderly, "In that case I will have an omelette, some fruit and a cup of tea please."

"Anythin' else? Toast, eggs? Perhaps some bacon?" she added seriously but Maura was close enough to her face to see the slight smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"Jane," she chastened sternly, her own small smirk in place.

"Yes?" she said solemnly, eyebrow still raised as she began walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't make fun of my appetite." Maura chuckled as she followed Jane.

"I be doin' nay such thin'."

Maura ignored her smart remark and kissed her on the cheek again, for she could not keep herself from touching Jane in some form or another. They needed to have a serious decision, and Maura wanted to have it but the desire to make love was just as strong if not stronger and Jane's subtle teasing only made it more difficult to resist.

Maura lent against one of the kitchen benches and watched Jane as she deftly cut up some vegetables for the omelette, remembering the way her heated, strong body felt lying above hers. With a heavy breath, she recalled the way she had abandoned herself so willingly to Jane's touch and how her pelvis had arched into Jane's as she had slid her sex frantically against her navel, leaving her warm wetness over Jane's skin.

Moaning softly she clutched the bench with her hands as a wave of pleasure slipped down her stomach.

_Oh my God Jane._

Maura did not have any idea how to properly make love to Jane but as she watched her, she had the strong urge to go to her and rub herself up against her body like an affectionate, seductive cat, her new, bold imaginings and desires taking over the logical, practical side of her brain.

Slowly she found herself walking the short distance across the kitchen floor to stand behind Jane's broad shouldered form. Tentatively she moved forward and kissed the fabric of her shirt between her shoulder blades as she wound her arms around Jane's lean waist. Jane grunted and fumbled with the sharp knife in her hand as Maura pressed her hips up tightly against her buttocks and began rubbing her body deliberately against hers.

Jane hissed through her teeth, dropped the knife on the bench and placed her broad hands upon it, "Maura breakfast than talkin' remember," she growled deeply as her womanhood clenched tightly. Maura responded by lightly biting her right shoulder and running her hands down the front of Jane's hard abdominal muscles and Jane hung her head back slightly and moaned. Hearing Jane's moan was all Maura needed to alert her that she needed to stop or they would end up back in her bed, and right now, it was more important that they talk about what was happening between them. With a shaky breath and a lingering kiss to Jane's shoulder, she removed her arms and stood back.

"I'm sorry Jane I didn't…gosh you distract me so much. You're right breakfast first then we need to talk. Do you want me to go and light the fire?"

"Aye Maura, perhaps that be best I need a moment," Jane rasped, hands still upon the bench.

"I'm sorry my love."

"Don`t be I be jus' as distracted by ye."

Maura placed a tender hand to Jane's shoulder and squeezed gently before leaving to go to the bedroom, her body still humming from the contact with Jane's. She was not at all accustomed to this new, sensual, suggestive side of herself, and before she met Jane she did not even know it existed for no one brought this animalistic desire out in her as Jane did so effortlessly and so quickly.

It was going to take her quite a while to get used to these new sexual needs and not only was she unsure of them but highly fascinated just the same. Maura had always been curious about many things in life and to find this sexual, passionate side of herself at thirty-seven years was daunting and rather incredible to her.

As she selected some smaller kindling to start a fire she thought about Garrett and wondered if she could ever share such intimacy with him as she did with Jane but then she remembered their kiss and how she had responded to it physically and she sighed anxiously.

She was not sure she could make love with her own fiance or if she even wanted to for that matter, there was just no desire to make love with him, there never had been. However, Maura had never questioned this or thought it unusual because she had never been a sensual person until now.

She sat down on the floorboards with her legs beneath her and began placing kindling in the fireplace as she contemplated what it was about Jane that was so irresistible to her, what drew her to Jane like a unbreakable magnetic force.

But as she continued to build the fire up, she realized she could not define or put her finger on one exact thing it was about her that was so intriguing or captivating. There was not one specific thing, but just simply everything about her. Even her cigar smoking, swearing and spiting was slowly growing on Maura, and though the habits were exasperating at times, they were a part of Jane and she did not want to change them.

Lighting the fire carefully she lent back on her hands to enjoy its warmth and waited for Jane to bring their breakfast.

Lost in her thoughts and thinking how sweet it was that Jane was cooking for her once more, she was interrupted from her daydreaming when she heard a muffled tap on the French doors.

Opening her eyes, she heard Jane grunt from the dining room and call out; "Comin'" and she stood gingerly so she would not hurt her side and went to meet Jane there. Taking a glance out the French doors she saw Vince, Anna, Barry, Frankie and Tommy all standing on the veranda and she smiled warmly at them, happy to see them despite the disruption. Jane however was not smiling; she was frustrated they had come without announcement and interrupted her and Maura's plans.

"Jane," Maura said softly noticing her stony features.

"I will tell them t' come back later," she gruffed, "Ye want t' talk."

"It's okay darling really I don't mind."

"But I das."

"They mean well Jane."

"Fuck, alright," she muttered, unable to say no to Maura even though she just wanted to be alone with her. She strode to the front door and opened it and Vince was the first to pipe up, "Mornin' Jane how be ye? Goin' t' keep us all outside huh?" He smirked knowingly.

"Mmm…" was all Jane said as she opened the door wider.

"May we come in? We came t' be seein' how Maura is."

Jane stood back and stretched out her arm, motioning them to enter and nodding as they came through the door. She looked over their heads darkly at Maura and she smiled fondly at Jane in return, amused at how grumpy she was at their change in plans.

Tommy was the first to walk towards Maura and take her attention away and Jane stiffened automatically and kept her eyes sharply on her brother, and that was when she noticed the bunch of flowers behind his back.

"Maura how be ye?" he said earnestly, "I picked ye these flowers for ye on accoun' o' what happened, I hope ye dasn't mind?"

He pulled the generous bunch from behind his back and Maura smiled at him kindly as Jane growled low in her throat, glaring menacingly at her brothers back. Vince, Barry, Anna and Frankie watched the exchange with expressions of amusement and unease for it was clear to see Jane was not only protective and furious but jealous as well.

Maura glanced quickly at Jane taking in her clenched fists and seething glare and she mouthed "It's okay darling," at her along with a tender smile and Jane's glare lost some of its fierceness.

Maura turned back to Tommy and accepted the lovely flowers from him politely, "Thank you Tommy that's very sweet of you."

Tommy smiled stupidly, rubbed the back of his head with a broad hand, and was about to ask Maura something but Jane strode across to Maura and stood close beside her, arms crossed, scowl in place across her formidable features. Tommy took one glance at her and took a hesitant step back from Maura.

_That be right Tommy if ye touch her I will break yer hands laddie._

"Jane how ye be?" He asked with a slightly mocking smirk on his face.

"Fine." She said darkly, silently warning Tommy with her eyes.

"Jane would it be okay if I got a drink for everyone?" Anna jumped in casually hoping to diffuse the growing tension between Jane and Tommy.

"Aye that be fine, make yersef breakfast if ye want."

"That won't be necessary we all came by just to see how Maura is."

"What do ye mean 't ain`t necessary?" Vince and Frankie said simultaneously before chucking and heading off to the kitchen together.

Maura smiled up at Jane wrapped one of her arms around her waist and it was not lost on anyone including Tommy. He stood glaring angrily at the intimacy between them and the contented smile on Maura's face, knowing full well at that moment Jane had gotten her way with Maura.

"Are ye fuckin' kiddin' me Jane! Ye jus' canna help yersef can ye!" He snarled viciously causing Jane's scowl to deepen considerably.

"What`s yer problem now Tommy?" she said roughly as she wrapped an arm snugly around Maura's waist.

"Ye be havin' fucked Maura haven`t ye! God dammit Jane!" He spat out of pure jealousy for he had set his hopes on Maura himself, "She has a fuckin' fiance!"

"I will warn ye once an' only once," Jane said menacingly, "What happens between us be none o' yer business brother."

"She be a decent lass an' ye treat her like a whore!"

Jane snarled violently and let go of Maura in a flash, intending to teach her brother another lesson but before she could even step forward to deliver a crushing blow Maura stepped in closer to Tommy and slapped him startlingly across the cheek.

"How dare you," she whispered icily, stunning Tommy so that he stumbled back, "How dare you insult Jane like that! She has done absolutely nothing wrong now get out of my lovers house!"

A shocked, hushed silence had fallen over all of them, including Frankie and Vince whom had come back into the dining room in time to hear the last of the conversation.

Jane was not overly shocked by Maura's outburst for she had bared the brunt of them before, however she was shocked and deeply warmed by the fact that Maura had so viciously stood up for her and protected her reputation, for she was not familiar with women defending her. Not only that but she had unashamedly declared Jane to be her lover in front of everyone. A fierce pride swelled in her heart for her new lover as she turned her eyes back to her brothers shocked countenance.

Tommy shook his head lightly and snickered, "Needin' someone else t' fight fer ye Jane?"

Resolutely she stood her ground and merely pointed to the French doors.

"Get! Ye be nay longer welcome in our house," she barked, emphasizing the word our as she wrapped a strong arm back around Maura's waist.

Tommy swore loudly before ripping the flowers he had given to Maura from her hands and storming from Jane's house, slamming the doors shut on his way out.

"God dammit Tommy," Vince grunted, breaking the deafening silence that once again settled over them after Tommy's feral exit.

"You two are lovers?" Anna spluttered making Maura tilt her head and lean protectively against Jane, trembling lightly for she was still furious at Tommy's horrible slander towards her.

"Aye we be lovers, an' 't stays between us here in this house 'tis nay one else`s damn business."

Anna smiled genuinely and walked around the dining table to stand before them.

"I am happy for you both," she said warmly "You are good for one another."

Both of them relaxed a little at Anna's kind words after what had just taken place.

"Aye all o' us think ye two be good fer one another Jane," Frankie said solemnly, "Forget 'bout Tommy."

Maura let out a sigh and combed her hand through her hair before she looked up to Jane, "Are you okay darling?" she asked with tender concern, having yet registered the fact that Jane's had called her house hers as well.

"I be fine," Jane replied swallowing reflexively, jaw muscles bunching as she tried to contain the strong emotions she felt for Maura.

"Are ye okay?"

Maura lifted herself onto her toes to speak softly into Jane's ear, "I will be okay, can we talk about it later?"

Jane tilted her head down to Maura's ear, both of them now completely unaware of the others presence in the dining room, "Aye whatere ye wish love."

Maura kissed Jane softly on the ear before she lent back to look at her, both of them watching each other fondly until Anna coughed softly and they broke apart.

"I will go an' reheat our breakfast," Jane gruffed, kissing Maura's forehead before striding to the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer for sure! **

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

With Jane no longer in the dining room Maura looked around anxiously at the others before sitting down at the table and avoiding eye contact with them. For the thought had suddenly dawned on her that perhaps they were disapproving of how she had just handled the situation with Tommy.

However Maura had been, and still was furious about his behavior with Jane for it had been completely uncalled for and there was simply no way she could have held herself back from slapping him. A fierce need to protect Jane had arisen the moment Tommy's words had left his mouth, for Jane had not forced her to make love at all, it had been her own decision, one which she did not regret. But what if Vince, Barry, Anna and Frankie did not agree with the way she had conducted herself?

Worse still, what if Jane had felt her behavior had been inappropriate and she was angry about it? Even though she had seemed okay as she went to the kitchen Maura began to panic a little for she was worried she had done the wrong thing and taken too many liberties slapping her brother then ordering him to leave for this was not her house nor was it her island. She started fidgeting with her hands under the table as Anna, Barry, Vince and Frankie sat down with her quietly, and it was Frankie who eventually broke the silence for he saw the worry written across Maura's face.

"Are ye okay Maura?"

Maura flashed a quick glance Frankie's way before returning her anxious gaze back to the dark stained mahogany of the table, "I am sorry if that was inappropriate of me to hit your brother Frankie…he upset me when he insulted Jane."

"Hey, hey dasn't go bein' sorry fer that he deserved 't and if one o' ye hadn`t be havin' hit th' lad I would have," Frankie said seriously.

"Aye," Barry piped up quietly, "Don`t be sorry Tommy be ou' o' line, he needs t' be growin' up. Besides 't be amusin' t' be seein' th' shock on his face."

"Aye sure damn was," Frankie chuckled happily, as Jane strode back into the dining room carrying two plates and mugs.

"What damn well be?" she gruffed as she went around the side of the table to place Maura's food in front of her before sitting down herself.

"The look o' shock on Tommy`s face when Maura slapped th' lad be damn well funny," Frankie smirked as he shoveled a large mouthful of eggs on toast into his mouth.

Jane grunted and smirked but no humor reached her dark eyes, in fact, they remained hard and glittering and Maura became all the more nervous at the sight of them.

_Please don't be angry with me Jane, I'm sorry._

"If he tries somethin' like that again he`s gone, wee shit be always stirrin' up trouble," She barked in frustration.

"Aye Jane be wise t' give th' lad th' boot, he`s got t' learn th' hard way," Vince stated sternly as he lent back in his chair and sipped his strong coffee.

"I agree but enough talk o' Tommy, won`t be havin' th' lad wreckin' th' day," she growled.

Silence fell over the group for a few moments as they ate their breakfasts, each of them contemplating the incident in their own way. However, Jane had stopped thinking of her brother; instead, Maura's defense of her honor had come back to the forefront of her mind. She glanced her way fleetingly, but frowned lightly, for her glance had been enough to realize that her love was eating demurely, worry etched across her features. Jane stopped chewing her food and placed her fork down on the table, "Maura what be wrong?" She asked softly.

The others stopped eating and looked Maura's way as she chanced a swift glance at Jane, "Jane I…can we talk about it later?" she asked tentatively.

"She thinks we all be angry wi' her on accoun' o' she slapped Tommy," Vince said quietly.

Maura dropped her eyes to her lap from nervousness.

"This be true?" Jane asked deeply, her eyes softening immensely as she looked upon her love.

"Yes…well they said they weren't," she indicated the others with her hand, "But I thought you were."

Jane grunted softly and took Maura's hand, "Look at me lass."

Maura lifted her head and looked at Jane with a weak, hesitant smile, "I'm sorry if I upset you Jane."

Jane lifted a strong hand and cupped Maura's cheek, "Nay Maura dasn't ever be sorry fer that I ain`t angry at ye," she said fiercely, looking Maura straight in her beautiful eyes.

Tears began to well up in the back of Maura's as she took in the intensity in Jane's, "I couldn't stop myself from slapping him darling, you…you never forced me to…to well you understand, please don't listen to him."

Jane wanted desperately to pick Maura up in her arms, take her to her bedroom and show her just how much she had appreciated her standing up for her, so much so she trembled slightly with emotion. However, it was impossible right now unless she told the others to leave but Maura wanted them to stay and Jane was not going to disappoint Maura for her own satisfaction.

"Aye I won`t listen t' him," she rasped and Maura caught a flash of unguarded desire in her almost black eyes and she struggled not to gasp as her womanhood clenched suddenly, tightly, wanting Jane's touch.

_Oh what you do to my body Jane._

Once again, Anna cleared her throat, for even she could feel the tension rippling between Jane and Maura. She smiled softly, knowingly at Jane, for she could tell by the way she was watching Maura intently and how protective she was of her that she was without a doubt falling in love. Anna had never seen Jane in love before, not once in the thirteen years she had known her since they had met in Antigua. And although Anna never pried into Jane's private affairs unless Jane divulged them, she was under the impression that Jane had bedded many women, if the way they looked at her was any indication, and besides, she had spotted Jane leaving the whorehouse on numerous occasions, day and night.

Jane drew women to her as pollen drew bees but Anna had never seen her look at any of them the same way she focused on the woman sitting beside her.

Maura was bringing out a gentler side to Jane that Anna had only caught rare glimpses of when she played with her own children, and she felt privileged to be witness to Jane's gradual softening in character. Perhaps this tenderness had always been within her heart but a life as rough and brutal as hers had over time forced out nearly all that was compassionate and warmhearted in her until Maura had come into her life. For Maura had begun to surprisingly, quickly erode, and chip away at the hardness in Jane, as no one else had ever been able to do.

It was clear to them all that Maura had been exceptionally good for Jane but Anna had been spending a little time wondering as to what Maura was doing getting involved with Jane, for she had a fiance at home in Boston.

And now that she had just learned without meaning to that Jane and Maura had been sexually intimate together it only made her wonder all the more whether Maura knew exactly what she was doing.

Anna had not known Maura long but she was a good judge of character and from the start, Maura had come across innocent and kind and as weeks passed by genuine and intelligent, and she couldn't be one hundred percent sure but she did not think Maura was the type of person who would betray Jane.

Women fell under Jane's penetrating spell regularly and Anna speculated to herself whether Maura was simply another victim of it or if she was actually falling in love with Jane as Jane was falling in love with her.

Anna had come to Jane's house this morning to check on Maura and her bruised side after her near rape but perhaps while she was here she could also ask her if she needed someone to talk to about what had happened between her and Jane. For surely it must be an incredibly new and daunting experience for her to have her life change so drastically and in so many ways.

Anna instinctively liked Maura even though she had been unsure of her at first, simply because she was unlike any rich white woman she had come across. She had been surprised to find Maura warm and easy to know, she genuinely wanted to help her sort through any issues or uncertainties she may be experiencing, and she hoped a sound friendship would form between them.

Once they had all finished their breakfasts Jane and Vince collected everyone's cutlery and took it to the kitchen and Anna turned soft eyes Maura's way.

"Maura I would like to check your side and see how it is coming along, it that okay?" She asked quietly, anticipating Maura's refusal of assistance. However, she was happy and glad when Maura glanced at her and nodded her head softly in acceptance and Anna got the sense from her eyes that she was in need of someone to confide in besides Jane.

Vince and Jane came back into the kitchen and once Anna saw them she rose from her chair, pushing it in and Maura stood and did the same, her hazel eyes on Jane's dark ones the entire time. She strode to Maura and placed her broad hand upon her hip, "Are ye okay ye look worried again."

"I'm okay darling; Anna is going to check on my side for me. Would you mind if we used your bedroom?"

"Aye that`s fine jus' call me if ye be needin' help."

"I will."

They stared at each other quietly for a few moments before Jane stepped back and sat down at the dining table once more, watching as Anna and Maura went into her bedroom and closed the door softly behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait I have been slack. Hope you enjoy it, next chapter is some fun with the kids :) **

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

As soon as Anna and Maura where alone Maura went and sat on Jane's bed and wrapped her lion pelt over her legs while Anna closed the heavy curtains for modesty.

"How do you feel your side is coming along," she asked as she lit a lamp, "Has the ointment I gave you helped at all?"

"Yes it has it is quite impressive Anna. Thank you for all your help," Maura said softly, earnestly, "It means a great deal to me."

Anna smiled softly with her warm brown eyes and went to sit beside Maura on the bed, placing a slender hand on top of hers.

"You are welcome Maura. Please don't take this the wrong way but I am deeply sorry about what those horrible men did to you."

"Thank…thank you," Maura whispered, "I don't know what…how I could have gotten through if…if."

She trailed off and stared at her hands and Anna felt horrible for bringing the terrifying experience up, "I know Maura, I'm sorry I should not have said anything to you, I just wanted to let you know that I am glad, that all of us are glad you are okay."

"Thank you."

They remained quiet a few moments as Anna let Maura have the time she needed to settle her mind and collect her thoughts.

"I have…only had one nightmare so far and I hope I don't have anymore. Jane wakes me up when I have them and calms me down she…she is very understanding. Anna I never thought I…would say this about pirates but Vince, Barry, Frankie…even Tommy, well they have all grown on me. My entire life I have thought pirates were all alike, all horrible people who deserve to…to swing. How wrong I was. I'm so sorry I thought that of your husband and the people you know, you have all been so good to me, well perhaps not Tommy always."

Anna smiled kindly at Maura's bowed head and stroked her hand with her thumb, "I honestly hope you don't have any more nightmares. I too want to apologize for my behavior. When we first met, I was not expecting you to be as nice as you are. I am a pirate's wife, high society looks down upon people like us, and I figured you would do the same. However, I was wrong and I am sorry for that. You are the exact opposite of what I judged you to be."

Maura looked to Anna and smiled hesitantly but genuinely, talk of her near rape forgotten as she turned her hand over to squeeze Anna's, "Its seems both of us have made misjudgments then. But I understand where you are coming from I feel an outcast myself when I am around high society for I prefer to spend my time around people like you, people who are genuine and interesting. Back home in Boston I prefer working with my patients, more so then being surrounded by people who think their money is the most important aspect of life. I am wealthy yes but I don't want my wealth to define me."

"I feel honored to get to know you Maura. When I found out you were a doctor I did not believe it at first. It's very inspiring; you have done extremely well for yourself."

"You're not the only one who hasn't not believed I am a doctor," she laughed ironically; "Many people have trouble believing it at first. I admire you also Anna, truly, you are a lovely mother, Barry is a wonderful man and I adore your children. It seems as though you play a large role in the functioning of this island with providing food for people and teaching the children and I respect you for it."

Both of them caught each others warm glance and giggled excitedly as though they were little children themselves, for it was not every day a friendship formed between wealthy and poor, white and black.

"Come let's get your shirt off so I can check your side, we must not keep Jane waiting," Anna smirked.

Maura smirked cheekily in return, "Jane needs to learn some patience, perhaps this is a good way to start."

They both chuckled quietly while Anna brought the lamp closer to Maura so she was able to see the buttons of Jane's shirt. However as she began unbuttoning, her delicate ears caught the strains of Jane's deep rumble that emanated from her throat, seeping through the wooden walls to pierce her senses and it excited her tremendously as she slipped the soft material over her creamy shoulders. Maura imagined Jane not in the dining room but in front of her, watching her undress with hungry, passionate eyes and she swallowed back her low moan and fisted the lion pelt in one of her hands. She felt highly embarrassed to be thinking this way in front of Anna and she hoped fervently that she could not tell, for not only her mind, but also her body responded to Jane of its own accord and she had no control over the fierce, riotous cravings that seemed to grow stronger by the hour rather than dissipate.

"Maura?"

Maura jumped slightly, tore her gaze from the direction of Jane's voice, and blushed heavily at Anna's quiet, perceptive scrutiny.

"Don't be embarrassed by your feelings Maura," Anna said in a low voice.

Maura blushed even more and looked away from her, mortified at having been so obvious.

"Would you like to talk about them," Anna inquired gently.

Maura shuddered lightly, "I'm…not sure, it's all so new to me Anna. I've…I've never experienced any of my...these feelings for anyone else except Jane."

Anna sat back a bit more on Jane's bed and crossed one of her legs over the other, "If it is any help to you, I feel the same about Barry."

Maura cast a hopeful glance Anna's way as she twisted her hands together, "Really?"

"Yes. Why don't you tell me what it is you are feeling specifically?"

"Are…well we are two women doesn't that make…"

"No it doesn't. I must admit it was different for me at first when I came to know Jane, but it does not make me uncomfortable," she said pointedly.

Maura sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she for she wanted desperately to talk with someone about how she felt but it was all so new and daunting. However, Anna was not pushing her to speak she was merely encouraging her and it blustered Maura enough that she decided to try.

To make Maura less nervous and concerned Anna lent forward and began checking the deep purple, black bruise that had increased in size over her ribcage.

"Jane," she blurted nervously before taking a steadying breath, "Jane makes me feel so much that I am not sure where to start."

"Why don't you try naming some of these feelings, perhaps that would be easier," Anna said kindly as she pressed lightly against Maura's ribs.

"O...okay well excited, nervous, enamored," Anna smiled softly as she examined her bruised side, "Protected, happy, contended…oh but these are only a few. She fascinates me Anna, when she…when we kiss and…gosh…I have never experienced anything that comes close," Maura sighed breathlessly.

"Before I was kidnapped my fiance and I kissed for the first time, and I felt nauseous," she said quietly, ashamed to admit her inability to enjoy their kiss, "I well I felt nothing at first but when he put his tongue in my mouth I…I thought I was going to be ill."

"Though when Jane kisses me I feel wonderfully complete, I can't quite find the words to explain it. But at the same time, I feel so much intense emotion it's as though I will self combust from the overwhelming sensations and all that she makes me feel, it is simply incredible. And it's not only what she makes me feel, we are drawn together by this strong, unique connection that I can't quite comprehend, I can even sense when she is near to me, I don't share this bond with anyone else, I never have. I find myself unable to sleep now unless she is by my side and I think about her when I rise each morning and as I go to sleep each night."

Anna remained quiet as she straightened up and nodded for Maura to put Jane's shirt back on and she did so quietly as salty tears started to tumble down her cheeks.

"I have betrayed my future husband Anna, and the guilt I feel torments me at times. But…what am I to do, Jane is the only person I see myself being intimate with. What is this affinity we share that bonds me to her more than my own fiance? I've…never ever felt this way about a woman before and I would not be telling the truth if I did not say it worries me sometimes."

"How does it worry you?"

"Well Jane being female is not a concern to me at all…but it is just not heard of in Boston, two females being intimate. I wonder what my father will think of how I feel about Jane. Oh Anna this is all so new to me!"

Maura gasped softly and started crying in earnest, and Anna quickly shuffled towards her and wrapped her sturdy arms around Maura's waist, pulling her in close.

"What…what if I stop feeling…the way I do…do about Jane? What if…if it's fleeting then what…will I do?"

"Hush Maura honey, just cry it all out," Anna soothed, "I understand this is all so new for you."

However, Maura did not have long to cry before a loud pounding on the door made them both jump, but not break apart.

"What`s goin' on," Jane barked, "I be comin' in."

"Jane it's…"

That was all Maura got out before Jane opened the door and strode in, took one look at Maura distressed and in tears and her concern only intensified.

"Maura," she rasped, "What be wrong lass?"

Anna let go of Maura and she wiped her tears with the back of her hand as Jane came to stand beside her, unease etched into her strong features.

"Love why be ye cryin'?"

"I…we are having a talk Jane, I got overwhelmed…I will be okay…I just needed to talk," she sniffled lightly as she slipped her hand into Jane's.

Jane held her hand tightly as she shifted closer, "Sorry I ortin't be havin' jus' barged in but I heard ye cryin' an' I got worried."

Maura looked up at her with a weary smile and lent her head gently against the side of her hip, breathing in her strong scent. She marveled how Jane's pheromones could calm and relax her as they were so now, yet also evoke such acute arousal within every inch of her body.

"It's your bedroom Jane and you knocked anyway, please don't feel bad for being concerned about me. I…I like that you are protective of me, it makes me feel safe," she admitted softly against Jane's hip. Jane lifted her other hand and smoothed it gently over the top of Maura's silky hair.

"I will be okay; talking with Anna is helping to get my concerns and worries off my chest."

"I will always protect ye love. I be goin' down t' th' ships wi' th' boys fer awhile need t' get back into repairin' them. Be that okay? I understand we need t' talk as well I ain`t tryin' t' get ou' o' 't."

"It's okay Jane; you need to look after your ships."

Maura lifted her head to look into Jane's eyes and Anna turned away to give them privacy as she knew what was about to take place. Jane cupped Maura's jaw as she closed the gap between them and seized Maura's mouth gently with her own. Maura's eyelids fluttered closed and she arched herself up into Jane's unhurried kiss as best she could, both of them craving one another deeply.

However, all too quickly Jane broke their kiss and groaned quietly against Maura's lips before shifting her mouth to her ear, "I want ye lass," she whispered gruffly.

Maura sighed and kissed her throat muscles, "Oh yes Jane, I want you too."

Jane chuckled deeply, "I better go before we be givin' poor Anna a shock, I will nay be long."

Straightening up she kissed Maura's forehead before letting go of her hand and turning to Anna, who was still looking the other way.

"Sorry about that Anna," Jane smirked ruefully.

"Never mind, now be away with you so we can finish our conversation."

Jane just shook her head before glancing Maura's way one last time as she left, a silent understanding of what was to come passing between them.

Once Jane had left Maura glanced at Anna sheepishly, cheeks blushing lightly and she was about to apologize but Anna spoke softly before she had a chance, "I know you're going to apologize Maura, but you don't need to, don't be sorry to anyone for the affection you show to one another even if they don't agree with it. Now where were we?"

Maura smiled at Anna's defense of their intimacy, "Thank you," she said warmly but Anna was already preoccupied tapping her chin with a slender finger as she tried to remember what they were discussing.

"Oh I remember now, how did you and your fiance meet if you don't mind me asking."

"No not at all, I met Garrett one night at one of my father's dinner parties, he introduced us. We did not talk that night but a couple of days later he asked me on a date and eventually I accepted."

Maura laughed genuinely before continuing, "Our first date I vividly remember eating more than a woman should eat and embarrassing myself. He was so surprised Anna, the look on his face I won't forget." Maura laughed again and Anna joined in even though she wasn't sure Maura could have that big of an appetite seeing she was so petite.

"Surely you didn't eat that much?"

Maura blushed softly, "You would be surprised," she said before changing the subject from her vast appetite, "I love spending time with Garrett, but I feel entirely different around him then when I'm with Jane."

"How do you feel around your fiance?"

"Happy, excited, intrigued, I miss him when he isn't not with me but I think I may have been wrong in my estimation of what true joy and contentment is."

"How do you mean?"

Maura gently tangled her hands together in her lap before continuing quietly, seriously, "I know there are many types of joy but the joy in my heart I experience when I am with Jane is unlike any I've known, regardless of the situation or problems that have arisen between us, there is always some degree of exciting joy. I am content when I'm with her to the extent I seem to intuitively know I no longer need anyone else beside me. But how do I know this? How can I possibly know it when we have known each other for so little time?"

_Because you are both in love with one another honey and love is mysterious and powerful, it can work in ways we don't understand. _

"Would you like my honest opinion?" Anna inquired just as serious as Maura was.

Maura hesitated briefly; worry creasing her brow before taking a small breath in, "Okay."

Anna took a few moments to gather her thoughts properly, "Okay this might be hard for you to hear and in all honesty only you know how you truly feel. But as I see it perhaps you see your fiance only as a wonderful friend and that's as deep as your feelings run."

Anna watched Maura closely as she spoke and finding she looked reasonably okay, she continued. She was about to tell Maura she knew without doubt that Jane and her were in love but at the last moment decided against it, for it was best that they figure this revelation out together and in their own time.

"I think you like Jane very much Maura not just as a friend but deeper, romantically. We cannot help whom we like and to answer what you said before I don't believe you will stop feeling what you do for Jane. But take it slow together, don't rush anything and let things happen as they happen honey. I have known Jane thirteen years and I've never seen her look at a woman the way she looks at you, I've never seen her act as she does with you, she likes you as much as you like her. However if you two haven't talked to each other about any of these types of things you really need to, clear communication is important in any relationship."

Maura had teared up once more, not from uncertainly but relief for talking with Anna and having her opinion had somehow lifted a weight from her shoulders she was not aware she had been burdened with. For all that Anna had said to her made complete sense, all of it except only being friends with her fiance. She was not quite sure if Anna was correct on that assumption, but she would give a lot more in depth thought to it, for she had never just pictured Garrett as a friend, but taking into account their kiss and her lack of connection with him, perhaps she did have to admit it was a slight possibility.

"Thank you Anna, I think you are right about Jane, I do like her, very much so. My whole body feels completely alive when I'm with her and I long to know everything about her, all there is to know, good and bad."

Maura blushed lightly, "I can't seem to get enough of her, and this yearning only grows stronger as the days pass."

"Although this is all new to you and it is normal to be scared don't be Maura. Embrace your feelings for Jane and enjoy your time with her, explore this connection you have together and be true and honest with one another. All the feelings you are experiencing are completely normal and healthy, so don't second guess them or think of yourself as abnormal for I can assure you are not."

"Oh Anna thank you, truly. You do not know how much you have helped me by simply giving me your advice and assuring me that I am not alone with these feelings I experience, that other people have them too. I will be sure to listen to your guidance," Maura said sincerely as the last of her tears of profound relief fell from delicate eyelashes.

"You're welcome Maura; you can come to me for anything."

Anna placed a hand on Maura's shoulder and squeezed it gently as she smiled warmly at her.

"Oh and your side is bruised like a black thunder cloud as I am sure you know, but it's coming along nicely, it will heal well, as long as you don't strain yourself too much if you know what I mean," she said mischievously making Maura blush once again.

"Anna!"

They both laughed, Maura more from bashfulness, "Okay well I have one last thing to ask you," Anna said as she tried to overcome her mirth.

"Yes?"

"My rat bag children are missing you and Jane a lot; you're all they talk about. Would it be too much of an inconvenience if they were to visit you for a few hours?"

Maura's eyes lit up with nothing but delight, "Oh yes that would be lovely, I miss them too but it isn't up to me I'm afraid."

_Oh, I would not be so sure about that honey, you have Jane snugly under your thumb._

Anna chuckled at her own thoughts before replying, "I will ask Jane when she returns then."

"Okay," Maura smiled genuinely, "Let's go and wait on the back veranda, would you like a cup of tea?"

"I would love one."

They left Jane's bedroom arm in arm as though they had been friends for decades, Maura much lighter at heart and eager for Jane's return home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Seventy**

Jane entered her house an hour later sweaty and disgruntled at the lack of repairs being done to her ships. For neither of the masts had been fixed yet and only a little of the wrecked decking had been ripped up and replaced with slats the men had crafted from the trees they had been cutting down for the new houses. Fresh ropes still needed to be fitted and sails made to replace the ripped and shredded ones. Not only that the houses were far from complete and cleaning up and repair of various sections of the island still needed to be carried out once more due to the storm that had crashed through not long ago. Jane had not even found the time to assess how much damage had been done to most of her smashed windows let alone think about replacing them.

She was usually a lot more organized and in control of tasks, repairs and supervising that needed to be carried out but lately, Maura had been a complete distraction to her, but a highly welcome one at that. Jane was not used to being so preoccupied and mesmerized with a woman yet Maura monopolized almost her every thought in some way or another and Jane welcomed it readily but was also a little frustrated too for it made trying to accomplish anything else but being with her difficult.

However, the fierce independence of her nature was losing ground swiftly for whenever she left Maura as she had done to inspect her ships all she longed to do was be back by her side to be close to her, talk with her and touch her. A gentle caress to her hand or arm, a meaningful glance, a kiss or a smile, Jane pined for Maura, to give affection and receive it from her.

And now that they had made love Jane's cravings for Maura had only intensified, so much so it pained her physically to not be close to her. Jane knew she should have stayed with her men a little longer and even worked herself but after almost an hour, she felt like a caged panther, restless and agitated eager to be free, or in her case beside her loves side. She had supervised her men working for as long as she could stand both at the dock and the house sight and finding their work satisfactory despite the slow pace they were setting and appeased her ships were safe Jane had left Vince to supervise, Frankie to work and headed home with Barry.

Along the path home, she asked Barry of the damage done to his house, and finding it surprisingly minimal, asked him if he could help her begin repairing the damage done to her house the next day. For bugs and insects had begun finding their way in through holes in the glass, attracted to the warm glow of candles and lamps and Jane was growing tired of swatting them away only to have more bombard her.

However now Jane was home and searching her house for Maura and Barry for Anna as she wiped sweat from her damp brow and rolled up her sleeves past the elbows. She was just about to call out to Maura lightly when she heard her warm laughter from the back veranda and nodding to Barry, they headed out there together, finding their woman drinking tea and snacking on biscuits in the heat of the morning sun slanting down under the roof.

Maura looked up straight away the moment she sensed her lover close and waited in tense anticipation for Jane to stride out onto the veranda and meet her warm glance. And as she did, the moment their eyes met Maura could not help but smile lovingly at her and not only did Jane's heart cramp but her loins did also at the sight of Maura's full, breathtaking smile, for it was one she had never seen before and was yet to learn that it was a special smile reserved for her and her alone. Jane smirked devotedly in response, totally absorbed in her mouth and the way her hair shone like spun silk in the light of the sun. Swallowing thickly, she walked over to Maura and bent to kiss her on the forehead as Barry said his own hellos to Anna.

"Maura," she said gruffly as she kissed her forehead again, "Ye be beautiful love an' if Barry an' Anna weren`t here I would already be showin' ye jus' how beautiful I think ye are."

She spoke it so only Maura could hear and she closed her eyes and sighed deeply, "Jane I have missed you, an hour apart and I missed you so."

"Aye as did I."

Barry and Anna forgotten Jane straightened up and pulled out a chair, and sitting down in the heated sun she stretched out her long muscled legs close to Maura's so that her boots and Maura's sandals were just touching, completely content now she was in Maura's presence.

"How did th' rest o' yer chat go?" She inquired seriously, as she nudged one of her booted feet against Maura's much smaller ones.

"It was fine darling," Maura spoke softly as she glanced at Anna, finding both her and Barry watching them intently before she looked back to Jane, "I feel much better for talking with Anna."

"That be good Maura," Jane said warmly.

"I shall tell you about it later I promise."

"Nay lass 'tis yer private business, ye dasn't be havin' t' talk about 't unless ye want t'."

"But Jane honey," Maura said quietly as she reached forward and tucked a dark wave of her hair behind her ear, "I want to tell you."

"Okay later then lass," Jane replied quietly, warmed by Maura's openness.

Maura smiled sincerely and rubbed the tips of her toes enticingly around Jane's booted anklebone before sliding them further up her calf as she kept her gaze on her handsome face, watching in excitement as Jane swallowed heavily, eyes focused on her own soft, full lips.

Yet again Anna coughed softly to interrupt their focus on one another and Jane cleared her throat and sat up straighter as Maura blushed lightly.

Both Anna and Barry smiled knowingly, for they knew all too well of the preoccupation and complete absorption in one other that Jane and Maura were experiencing, for they too still felt that way at times.

"Jane I asked Maura earlier and she said I shall have to ask you, so I wanted to know if you would like to look after our children for a while today, they really want to see you both."

Jane just smirked and shook her head lightly before looking to Maura, "It be up to ye lass," she said simply.

Maura was quite astonished for a few moments and struggled to find something to say, "But how is it up to me?"

Jane's smirk only deepened in amusement as she lent forward to take Maura's hand in her own, "Ye want t' talk remember? Ye be okay wi' puttin' 't aside again until later on?"

Maura really didn't want to put if off but hesitated only briefly as she did very much want to see the children once more and she couldn't refuse them, "Yes I suppose it shall be okay, but not too long Jane. Are you okay with it?"

"Aye we be fine a wee longer Maura."

"If ye be havin' plans th' children can come up another day, 't really be nay problem," Barry chimed in.

"No, no it's okay, really we all want to see each other," Maura replied happily as she squeezed Jane's large hand.

"Okay well it's settled then," Anna said brightly as she stood up and took Barry's hand as he stood.

"I will brin' them back up wi' me soon captain."

"Thank you both," Anna said warmly, "And no feeding them too many sugary treats Jane."

Maura looked to Anna and giggled, "Don't worry Anna I shall keep an eye on her."

Jane said nothing, merely glanced at Barry and both of them shook their heads.

**J&M**

Barry returned to Jane's house with his three very eager and excited children about half an hour after him and Anna had left. The three of them were even more energetic and restless than normal for they had spent the entire morning cooped up in their babysitter's house, one of only a few elderly men on the island, Mr. Edward, a grumpy man that Abby disliked immeasurably.

"Daddy why can't Jane and Maura babysit us instead?" Abby pouted up at her father with large, adorable brown eyes.

"Wee one we been o'er this before Jane be too busy." Barry said gently making Abby sigh resolutely as she kicked a pebble across the path before the four of them walked up the veranda steps. However, all of Abby's problems left her mind the moment she caught sight of Maura through the French doors.

Maura opened them and the three of them went tumbling into her, arms squeezing, eyes wide, mouths chattering and laughing all at once, so that Maura could not understand what any of them were trying to say. She laughed happily at their sheer enthusiasm and warmth but still was not used to all the attention and physical contact and no sooner did she start to become a little nervous, Jane came out of the ship room to help her handle their excitement. Maura heard Jane clear her throat and her growing nervousness disappeared in an instant.

"Jannneee!" Abby squealed in pure joy as she let go of Maura's waist and ran for her, launching herself straight into her strong arms. Jane caught her with ease and Abby giggled merrily and wrapped her thin legs around Jane's waist as Thomas, and Liam caught up on their shorter legs, wrapping chubby hands around each of Jane's sturdy legs, squeezing with all the might their little arms had.

Maura turned to watch them fondly, her heart filling with an intense cramping of pride and joy as she studied her lover with the children, for Jane was gruff and stern but somehow gentle and strong for them. Maura was only drawn infinitely closer to her when she saw her take care of those so young and innocent, and she felt such boundless satisfaction and honor to be the woman Jane was opening up to.

While Jane took the children into the ship room with her Maura and Barry spoke for a few minutes and they agreed on having the children back sometime in the afternoon. Once Barry had left with another thank you Maura followed the sound of laughing and giggling, finding Abby, Thomas and Liam holding Jane hostage on the wooden floor, all wrestling over her to be the one to hop on her shoulders. Maura smiled widely once more, as Jane was taking all the roughhousing in her stride. Occasionally their eyes met lovingly throughout the play, and Jane just smirked crookedly and shrugged her shoulders as Thomas hung off her head.

_Oh, Jane you would make such a wonderful mother, I adore seeing you with children._

Maura longed to show Jane of the affection she felt for her but it would have to wait, so instead she walked closer to the four of them, "Would you three like something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you Miss Maura," they all chorused in unison.

Liam detached himself from Jane's arm and made a beeline for Maura, stretching his arms up to her quietly. Maura was unsure of what he wanted until he started wiggling his fingers at her and hesitantly she bent down and picked him up, natural instinct took over, and she snuggled him into her side and he held on around her neck.

He sat staring thoughtfully at Maura for a while as she stared anxiously back, not used to dealing with children she felt unsure of herself still, even though she knew them, but Liam didn't seem to notice or be bothered in the slightest for he lay his head of brown curls against her shoulder contentedly.

Maura felt a wonderful sense of fulfillment wash over her from simply holding him and unconsciously she leaned her face into his thick hair, breathing in the milky fresh sent of him. Her anxiousness faded and she held him a little firmer to her and gently began stroking his small back. She glanced tenderly at Jane and simply gazed when she saw the look of compassion, pride and desire radiating from her dark eyes.

Abby and Thomas continued to jump all over Jane but she barely noticed for she had eyes only for Maura, for she looked absolutely wonderful, tender and peaceful with Liam snuggled into her, she emanated love and Jane was drawn helplessly to her.

"Ye be a good mother one day lass," Jane rasped, making Abby and Thomas stop and take in what was happening between the two of them.

"Do you two like each other?" Abby asked questioningly making Maura blushed immediately.

Jane kept her eyes fastened on Maura's for some time before she answered gruffly without any doubt whatsoever, "Aye I like Miss Maura a lot Abby."

Maura blushed more so and tears welled in her eyes at the sincerity of Jane's words and Abby looked to her next, "Do you like Jane too Miss Maura?" she said with excitement.

"I like Captain Jane very much so yes," she said with just as much conviction as her intense, watery eyes refused to leave Jane's.

Abby laughed happily, as Jane picked herself up off the floor and went to Maura, fervor and passion in both their eyes. She looked down upon Maura lovingly and kissed the top of her head before enfolding her and Liam in a strong embrace and Maura sighed softly and buried her face into Jane's neck, wrapping her free arm around her lean waist.

"Oh Jane," Maura breathed against her warm skin.  
>"Aye love."<p>

Maura lifted her head and softly began kissing the tiny curls and downy fluff of hair behind her ear, murmuring and whispering words of endearment into her ear, making Jane moan quietly.

"Captain Jane you are squishing me," Liam protested against her side and Jane blinked a couple of times to gain focus on what was going on around her, chuckling and stepping back when Liam grumbled once more.

Abby had been watching their tender interactions with silent interest and being a curious child she could not help but ask another question, "Do you both kiss each other on the mouth like my mummy and my daddy do?"

Jane raised a surprised eyebrow and cleared her throat gruffly before glancing down at Abby, "I think that be enough questions about us ye rat."

Maura chuckled warmly at Jane's uncomfortable countenance and placed a slender hand on her strong bicep.

"Well I think you should kiss, people who like each other have to kiss," Abby said in a matter of fact tone, her small hands on her hips.

"Do ye now?"

"Of course," she said in a way that implied Jane was a bit slow.

"Well I think ye ortin' ta be mindin' yer business wee lass. Now what do ye scruffs want t' do today?"

"Bake!" Abby said loudly making Jane grimace at the thought of being in the kitchen most of the day.

"Make a…a fort!" Thomas blurted proudly.

"Fort!" Liam giggled and Jane could not deny she found the thought of this activity much more interesting.

"Oh yes a fort, please Jane, mummy and daddy won't let us because there no good trees in the village. May you build us a fort?"

Jane raised her knuckles to her mouth and tapped a booted foot on the floorboards pretending to think seriously over the matter and the three of them waited with eyes wide and nervous anticipation.

"Jane darling, it's a lovely idea, don't tease them," Maura lent up and whispered into her ear, unable to keep the tender smile from her mouth, for even she was excited at the prospect of spending the day building a fort with Jane and the children, something she had never experienced before.

Jane turned her head sideways and looked down at Maura, her own smirk peeping out behind her knuckles before dropping her hand.

"This fort be a lot o' hard work an' all three o' ye will be havin' t' help. Be ye prepared fer that?" she said in mock seriousness.

"Yes Jane yes all three of us will help, right you two?" Abby asked of Liam and Thomas.

"Yes we will help."

"And me too," Thomas said raising a skinny arm, "I am very strong."

"Well okay wee rats let`s all go build ye a fort."

"Really my darling?" Maura asked as she squeezed Jane's firm bicep, happy delight shinning in her eyes.

"Aye Maura if 't makes ye all happy then aye," Jane said simply.

The children laughed and jumped in delight and Maura had to carefully put Liam on the floor so he could join in on the excitement with his siblings.

Maura reached up once more and caressed Jane's cheek lightly with her lips, "You are wonderful Jane."

Jane bent her head and kissed her neck delicately but it was enough to send delicious shivers down Maura's spine.

"Jane, Maura come on pleaaasee can we go outside now?" Abby pleaded causing Liam and Thomas to join in.

Jane lifted her head and looked reluctantly at Maura before sighing and letting her go, "Come on lass the rats be needin' us."

Maura smirked softly and wrapped her arm around Jane's waist as the five of them headed out into the backyard to find a suitable tree.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Seventy-One**

The five of them had been searching for the perfect tree out in the hot sun for about ten minutes, and so far, they had been unsuccessful at finding a tree satisfactory to build a fort in. The trees were either too tall, too short, not safe enough for Jane's liking or not pretty enough for Abby or Maura's. Thomas and Liam had been enthusiastic about every tree, for they did not care what they looked like as long as they had a fort to play in. Abby was starting to become despondent there would never be a good tree to be found until Maura spoke up in excitement, making her sadness evaporate.

"What about this one?" she said enthusiastically, encouraging Jane and the children to follow her as she walked over to a young oak tree behind the creek, a little way into the undergrowth of forest but still close enough to Jane's house to keep watch over them.

Jane came up close behind Maura and stood looking up at the oak before silently wrapping her arms around her waist, interlacing her long fingers together just below Maura's belly button. Maura sighed softly and gently pushed herself back closer into Jane's strong front, relishing the heat of her body and being held in her strength.

"What do ye think o' th' tree sprouts?"

"It's great; you found the best tree ever Miss Maura!" Abby exclaimed with delight.

"Can we start now?" Liam shouted happily.

"Aye Liam," Jane said before bending her head to lightly kiss the side of Maura's neck, "It be a great tree fer a fort love."

"Thank you Jane," Maura whispered softly, proud that Jane approved.

Jane smirked into Maura's silky hair before kissing her warm skin once more; reveling in her essence of her, stomach cramping deliciously as Maura's backside pushed subtly into her womanhood.

_Good lord Maura ye arouse me without even_ _tryin'._

Jane groaned quietly, released Maura and ran a hand through her hair before stepping closer to the tree to put some distance between them for all she wanted to do was touch her lover and disappear into her wonderful body.

Maura felt the loss of Jane's strength immediately but she now understood why she had put space between them, now that they had made love, it was quite difficult to keep their hands off one another. And although Maura was still painfully shy and very inexperienced, it was not lessening her cravings for Jane. She had never felt this intense need to touch someone so desperately before, to simply be close, and she somehow just knew that if they went even the slightest bit too far neither of them would be able to control themselves. And losing control of themselves in front of three children that were not theirs was not a wise idea so Maura remained where she was, studying every inch of Jane's broad shoulders and lean back as she looked up into the oak tree.

"What are you doing Captain Jane?" Abby asked seriously as Maura watched her go and stand beside Jane's side.

"I be tryin' t' find th' best spot fer yer fort wee one."

The four of them watched Jane as she circled the oak once before going back to stand beside Abby.

"Got a good spot, now we need timber ye three sprouts will be havin' t' stay here wi' Maura while I go an' get some wi' Vince.

Maura started fretting instantly for she hadn't been left alone to look after the children so long before and her anxious gaze met Jane's, "Jane how…what do I do," she whispered nervously, "I don't know how to keep them entertained, and what if they hurt themselves?"

"Ye be fine love, they will entertain they selves."

"Jane please."

Jane sighed for she knew her lover would be okay with the children but the panicked expression on her beautiful face was too much for her and she relented easily.

"Okay we will all go an' get some timber," she gruffed as she watched genuine relief wash over Maura's face.

"Thank you darling," Maura said softly, deep warmth and gratitude shining from her hazel eyes.

"Anythin' fer ye lass," Jane said seriously, "Now come on we be havin' a lot o' work t' do ye three."

Abby, Thomas and Liam shouted in excitement and took off across the grass making Maura smile as she slipped her hand into Jane's calloused one and they walked together hand in hand until they got closer to the village.

"Ye okay holdin' me hand in front o' people lass? Probably shouldn' right now, rather ye nay be th' center o' gossip an' wee minds," Jane spoke somberly.

Maura looked up to her handsome face thoughtfully before looking around the village and releasing Jane's hand.

"I want to hold your hand Jane but you are right, and besides…I…well I would rather keep us private from as many people for as long as we can. I well…I…" Maura stammered as she began to blush lightly, "I want to have you…for myself."

Maura blushed further and looked down in embarrassment as Jane chuckled deeply.

"Ye must know how t' read me mind Maura."

Maura looked up at Jane cautiously to find amusement yet blatant arousal in her dark eyes and she shivered in excitement and swallowed.

"You…you want the…same?" Maura blurted.

"Aye I do," Jane rasped without hesitation or doubt.

Maura let out a breath she had no recollection of even sucking in and took Jane's hand to squeeze it briefly but Jane caught the flash of uncertainly in her radiant eyes and understood why it was there. For she had been with many women over the years and perhaps Maura was entertaining the idea of her moving on to another now they had made love. Instinctively Jane knew she would have to prove to Maura that for once another woman was not what she wanted at all, she was not particularly sure how she would show her only that she needed and wanted to.

"Come on love we need t' find Vince."

Maura simply nodded.

**J&M**

Jane hollered at the children to get their attention away from whatever it was they had been playing with in the flowers and long grass and the five of them went to find Vince at the docks. After Jane explained what they were up to he was only too happy to help her take enough timber up to the oak so she could begin building. Jane had only needed a brief examination of the tree to know what she would need and when they reached the house building site, she set about selecting the timber she wanted in different lengths and thicknesses. Once she had found what they would need to start Jane left Vince to look after the children while her and Maura went back to the village to ask one of her men if she could use his cart and two of his mules to take the timber up to the house. He obliged and helped Jane strap the mules to the old wooden cart before they went back, Maura smiling softly at Jane's gentle treatment with the animals and the way she stroked them behind their ears.

Jane and Vince set about lifting the heavier timber into the cart stacking it neatly and even Maura and the children helped lift some of the lighter timber into the cart earning Maura in particular a warm smile from Jane, as she was sweating lightly and already her nose was smeared with dirt and wood dust. It impressed and warmed Jane that Maura was eager to help out and get dirty with them but it did not surprise her all that greatly for she was getting used to the fact that Maura was not at all who she had thought her to be.

It took them nearly two hours to get the timber carted up to the oak, take the mules and cart back and get Jane's tools from her cave. She took Maura with her to help her, the both of them working side by side in relative silence, the only communication between them over the hours, meaningful glances and light touches.

Although Jane had been concentrating on the projects at hand an idea had begun forming in her mind when they visited the village before, and she had mulled over it since wondering with mild frustration whether it was a good idea or not. Eventually she decided to go ahead with it, hoping it would be a way for Maura to begin to understand that she was very different from all the other women she had known or slept with.

Jane had started out thinking of a simple dinner shared on the beach with Maura but as the hours drifted on her imagination had conjured up cooking for her, wearing the smartest clothes she owned, eating by candle light, and even filling her bedroom with candles for their return.

Though Jane wasn't expecting Maura to be ready to make love again so soon, she merely wanted to do something nice for her, even if she was not used to doing nice things or did not really know how to do them. For this desire to show Maura she was special was a learning process for Jane that had only just begun.

"Jane darling what's wrong?"

Maura's concerned voice broke through Jane's haze of thought and she looked up from her tools, "Aye lass?"

"I've been trying to get your attention Jane but you haven't heard a word I've said, you look worried what's the matter?" Maura stepped closer to her and touched her forearm gently.

"Sorry lass nothin' be wrong I be havin' jus' been thinking."

"About?"

"Neremind Maura ye will know soon enough. Come on we been down here too long who knows what them rats be up t', they be havin' probably pulled down half me house," Jane gruffed in an attempt to lighten Maura's worries but she merely nodded and took her hand away. As they left Jane's cave Maura's heart was beating wildly, and even though she felt terrible for thinking it she could not shake the thought that Jane wanted to move on.

**J&M**

The rest of the day into the late afternoon was spent on the children's fort. Maura tried to put away her worries and concerns for the sake of Abby and the boys so they could enjoy their day, but every now and then they crept back to the forefront of her mind and she struggled to push them aside again.

The four of them sat down on the grass together and watched with interest as Jane had started by measuring the thicker pieces of timber before marking them where she wanted. Then she asked Liam and Thomas to hold the end of the wood as hard as they could to make them feel strong while she held the timber herself with one hand and began sawing with the other.

It was not long until she began sweating liberally under the heated sun and it ran down her face like tears as she sawed back and forth, panting lightly for breath by the time she had gotten through two pieces. After four she was panting harder and Maura found the sight of her sweaty and pink cheeked arousing and tried not to show it. However, her arousal only increased much to her embarrassment, for one by one Jane lifted the thick pieces of timber into her shoulder effortlessly and moved them to where she had more room on the grass. Abby was quick to get up from Maura's side and get Jane's hammer and some long thick nails and Jane ruffled her hair as a thank you and then looked to Maura, smirking when she recognized the hunger in her eyes that she failed to hide.

"Lass would ye mind helpin' me?"

Maura blushed, nodded and stood up moving to kneel beside Jane, catching the deep earthy scent of her sweat and blushing more.

Jane quickly leaned in to rasp into her ear, "Stop lookin' at me that way lass or we will end up in me bed."

Maura looked away and swallowed heavily, needing a moment to regain her composure before she was able to look at Jane again.

"What…how do you need my…my help?"

"I need ye all t' hold where I tell ye`s to okay?"

So they set about holding the timber where Jane wanted while she hammered the thick nails with strong arms, and slowly but surely a rather large floor frame began to take shape. Then they all stopped for a late lunch of fruit and pastries before Jane went and got Frankie from the docks to help her lift the half frame up into the fork of the oak. Frankie strained with the heavy weight, arms tight, red faced, neck veins bulging while Jane walked around the trunk, hammering the four thick side supports as quickly as she could so that he was finally able to let go of the frame. Staggering back, he sucked in some much needed air then Jane slapped him on the shoulder a few times, the both of them wiped their brows as Maura, and the children admired the work she had done so far.

"Children will you please come and help me get drinks for Jane and Frankie."

They raced off ahead of her laughing, Maura smiled brightly at Jane, and she simply stared dumbfounded, then watched avidly as her buttocks swayed subtly in her breeches while she walked away.

"Jane she has ye good an' proper," Frankie stated seriously and Jane turned a fierce glare his way ready to retaliate but he held his hands up, "I mean nothin' bad sis, I be jus' statin' th' obvious. I've nereseen ye like this before but I must say 't suits ye."

Jane's anger deflated and she smiled ruefully at her brother, "Sorry Frankie."

"'Tis fine, ye be both good fer each other if me eye sight ain't lyin'."

Jane laughed and slapped his shoulder, "'Tis nay lyin' Frankie."

"Ye be doin' a good job wi' th' fort, mind if I stick around an' help?" he asked quietly.

"I dasn't mind, could do wi' another pair o' hands even though we be almost done fer th' day, got other plans. Can I ask ye t' do somethin' fer me?" she gruffed, rubbing the back of her head thoughtfully.

"Aye o course Jane."

"After we be havin' finished could ye take th' rats home fer me an' Maura with as well fer a couple o hours?"

Frankie raised his eyebrows in surprise and just stared at Jane, "Why do ye want t' get rid o' th' lass'?"

"What!" Jane half snarled, "I ain`t gettin' rid o' her ye idiot! I'm entrustin' me lover into yer care, an' I be wantin' ye t' keep her busy an' distracted so I can do somethin' nice fer her."

"Oh like somethin' romantic aye?" Frankie stated quite confused, never having had a conversation such as this about a woman with his sister before.

"Yes romantic ye big drip," Jane chuckled realizing Frankie wasn't teasing but just confused, "Even tho I dasn't know what romantic be exactly."

"Aye me neither," he smirked ruefully, "So how be I supposed t' keep Maura entertained, what do I do exactly?"

"Take her fer a walk on th' beach wi' th' wee rats fer a bit, maybe show her how th' repairs be goin' on th' ships, she would like t' be seein' Anna again even though she only saw her this mornin'. Jus' look after her Frankie an' keep her away from Tommy an' Maria, if somethin' happens t' her ye won`t live t' be seein' the next high tide'," she finished off with an iciness to her voice that even he had never heard before.

"I will look after her Jane, ye be havin' me word," he said seriously knowing how foolhardy it would be for him to make a joke about it. It was clear that Maura's safety was no joke.

"Good. Now shut up because she be comin' back an' I want t' surprise her."

Frankie smirked, nodded and turned away to look at the frame in the oak, pretending to be studying it.

After Maura brought the tray filled with mugs of water mixed with lemon wedges and Jane had Frankie had quenched their thirst they worked on for another hour together. Maura and the children handed them tools while they finished the large wooden frame, making sure it was solid, well supported and nailed properly to the trunk.

Over the next week or so in between working on her ships, Jane was going to start laying the floor and building the wall frames so the sprouts could have their fort as soon as possible. After hammering the last nail into the side of the floor frame Jane dropped the hammer to the dirt and dropped down from the frame herself, landing with a heavy thud and making Maura gasp.

"That`s nothin' Maura, she`s th' captain o' a ship lass I've seen her do much worse." Frankie laughed but stopped when he figured that saying something like that would not relieve Maura's concerns but make them worse.

"I'm not exactly sure I want to know what you have seen your sister do Frankie," Maura stated anxiously, images of Jane dropping high from the mast of her ship into the fierce sea flashing through her mind and making her nauseous.

Jane dusted her hands off on the back of her breeches before telling Frankie to shut up and stepping closer to Maura.

"What do ye think o' th' fort so far wee ones?"

"There is no floor or walls captain Jane," Abby stated casually.

"Ye be an impatient one Abby," Jane laughed, "They be comin' soon enough."

"Okay," she said happily.

Jane shook her head and turned her focus to Maura, "Frankie be goin' t' take th' children home now, an' I would like ye t' go with," she said trying to keep hidden her growing excitement as well as her worry.

"Why Jane," Maura asked looking up at her lover, once again bombarded with thoughts of Jane tossing her aside.

"I've asked Frankie t' look after ye fer a couple o hours, I jus' be havin' some things I need t' do. Please dasn't worry love, I can be seein' ye be already, 'tis nothin' bad."

At that moment, Maura was not concerned if Frankie or the children were watching so she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jane's strong waist, and immediately Jane enfolded her tightly in her own as Maura looked up into the dark depths of her eyes.

"Promise me it's nothing bad."

Jane looked at Frankie with a raised eyebrow hoping he would get the hint, thankfully, he did and he asked the children to go with him to the veranda. They obeyed after some fussing and Jane looked back down at Maura, "I promise Maura," she said simply before leaning down to do her best to kiss away her worries and concerns. Maura sighed heavily against Jane's warm lips and snaked her tongue past them into the even warmer depths of her mouth. Jane grunted and tightened her grip on Maura's lower back pulling her in harder while their tongues played languorously together.

However, it was not long until Jane caught the arousing and eager sound of Maura's quickening breath, felt the growing urgency in her kiss, the hint of restlessness in her hips and she knew that they had to stop or Maura would end up beneath her on the cool grass.

Gently she pulled away from Maura's succulent mouth and sighed deeply against her nose and lips.

"Lass I will be seein' ye in a couple o' hours okay?" she rasped.

Maura reached up and kissed her chin ardently before she went for her mouth once more but Jane pulled back a little until Maura looked up at her.

"Later ye can kiss me as much as ye want but I canna control meself much longer rite' now."

Maura nodded softly in understanding, not trusting her voice and left Jane standing under the shade of the oak as she walked off to the veranda.


End file.
